Ties
by deepsrani
Summary: When Harry was taken to Camp Half-Blood, he didn't expect to be cursed by the Ghost King, discover a secret that would shatter the golden trio or find someone that knew all his desires and planned to use it against him. Completed!
1. Chapter 1

**Ties, a Harry Potter and Percy Jackson Crossover: by deepsrani**

**Betaed by Thalia the Huntress**

**Camp Half- Blood: This story is s****et in the summer after TLO. Percy, Annabeth and Grover are sixteen and Nico is twelve. Also, Luke, Beckendorf and Silena are still alive; I didn't like it when they died.**

**Hogwarts: Set t****he summer after fifth year. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, etc. are fifteen.**

**Chapter ****O****ne: Why ****D****o ****Y****ou ****H****ate ****H****im?**

***********Hogwarts***********

Hermione, Harry and Ron walked out of the great hall the last day of Hogwarts fifth year. Harry had proven that Voldemort was alive and well, and that he in fact was not looking for attention.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger! Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office immediately. I hear he likes milky bars." Professor McGonagall called from behind them.

Hermione was determined to keep from laughing at McGonagall's botched attempt at trying to hide the password. She couldn't let her face show any of what she was feeling, because… well it wouldn't end well. For anyone.

Hermione herself had hated Dumbledore from the moment she found out about what he had done. She hadn't truly believed it until Voldemort himself had showed her, and even then it had seemed impossible. Why would her favourite head teacher be such a two faced bastard?

"Hermione, you coming?" Harry called. When she turned she saw the two boys were already running off.

They still thought she was the little old Hermione that couldn't do anything wrong, and that was the way she wanted it. After all, she might have hated the headmaster, but she didn't hate Ron and Harry. They were just pawns in the old man's game and that was all. They had become her friends when no one else would and everyone who would was forced not to be.

She nodded and ran to keep up with them. When they reached the entrance to Dumbledore's office, they stopped and waited by the statue for her before Harry whispered the password. They then walked up the stairs to see the idiot himself. Hermione knew Dumbledore didn't know that she knew what he had done, and that was the way to keep it.

"You made it! I was beginning to think you had given up on me." Dumbledore said happily.

She looked around the room, staring at the pictures of all the headmaster that would have been better than him. Even Voldemort wasn't scared of him, he just wanted everyone to think he was, so when the two-faced fool was destroyed, the people would have nowhere to run.

"Well, you called and we had to come. We couldn't ignore you!" Ron said with equal happiness. Hermione fought the urge to gag. It wasn't Ron's fault; his family had taught him about the "wonderful"Professor Dumbledore.

"You must depend on me too much." He said with a twinkle in his eye. Hermione knew the undermining meaning of his words: depend on me with all you have, and then I'll destroy your life when you least expect it.

"We don't." She heard someone say. At first she thought she had slipped up, but realized it was Harry who had spoken when the other two turned towards him.

"Why are we here?" Hermione asked politely, with a hint of danger in her voice.

"I want you to attend a summer camp for the six weeks you have off. It will help with the fight we have to prepare for together against Voldemort." He looked at all of them in turn but kept a longer gaze at Hermione, who pretended to be unfazed.

"But we have a strong army, and our wands work fine." Hermione shot back. She really didn't want to go anywhere since this was the second holidays since Voldemort had come back.

"What if Voldemort," Hermione pretended to flinch, "has found a way to stop people's wand from working. Then what will you do? You don't know wandless magic." Dumbledore calmly replied

'As far as you know', Hermione added silently.

"What is the camp for?" Harry asked.

"They are a special camp in America, and they teach their students how to fight without wands."

"So they're witches and wizards?" Ron asked.

"No, but they are special in their own right. I will let them explain when you get there. The camp leader, Chiron, is an old friend of mine and I have asked him to take you. He agreed."

"How do we there? We can't take brooms." Hermione asked. She despised brooms almost as much as she hated Dumbledore.

"A couple of their student will meet you at Heathrow airport. You will then take a plane to New York City, and you will be taken to the camp from there."

They three teens nodded and left the room; they weren't allowed to refuse, since the decision was already made for them, so Hermione just hoped the camp knew what they were getting themselves into.

They were walking back to the dorms when Harry grabbed her arm and spun her around to look her straight in the eyes. Her chocolate brown eyes met his green ones, and Hermione, who was uncomfortable with the gesture, struggled to break free.

"Why do you hate Dumbledore?" He asked her, never breaking eye contact. She finally managed to break eye contact and hid her eyes by looking around for anyone coming. Thankfully, no one was.

"'Course she doesn't hate Dumbledore! Why would she? The man's great." Ron huffed but went quiet when they both turned towards him.

"BUGGER OFF Ron." Harry snapped.

"_Mia, hope you've packed your bag__. W__e leave tomorrow morning, and I can't wait to be out of this shit hole."_A voice echoed in her mind. She jerked out of Harry's grip and, without looking back, made her way towards the stairs.

She suddenly stopped and turned around. "I'll talk to you later; I just have some last minute reading to catch up on." She called to Harry. Hermione knew that they would never step a foot inside the library, which was fantastic for all the times she needed to tell them she was going somewhere. Truthfully, Hermione hadn't actually been to the library much since the beginning of the year.

When she knew she was out of sight of her best friends, she ran down the stairs. Using wandless magic she took the concealment charm off of herself. Her pale skin returned to a perfect tan, her bushy brown hair morphed to dead straight black, and her clothes changed from her Gryffindor robe to black skinny jeans and a pale yellow tank top. Her wand was fitted snugly in the jean pocket. Only her brown eyes stayed the same.

She whispered the password when she reached the entrance. The snake slithered to the side leaving an opening for her to slip through.

She walked over to stand by one of the sofas and stared into the room.

"Never thought you'd be here on the last day of school. What happened to your Gryffindor friends?" a boy asked casually as he came down the stairs.

"Shut up, Draco." The girl threw a green and silver cushion at him but he caught it and sat down on one of the other sofas.

"Where's Blaise?" she asked.

"What_are_you doing here, anyway?" He asked, ignoring her. The girl ignored him too, instead breezing past him to approach another boy sitting in a dark corner.

"What do you want?" Blaise Zabini asked as he looked up at the girl.

She climbed on to the sofa beside him and looked at the Zabini boy. "That's a nice way to talk to your sister." The girl, known both as Amelia Zabini and Hermione Granger, answered.

******* ****Camp Half-Blood***********

Annebeth walked up to the Big House from the Athena Cabin. When Travis had entered her cabin and told her that Chiron wanted to see her immediately, she went, but couldn't shake the feeling it might have been a prank. After all, the Stoll brothers were Sons of Hermes.

She knocked on the door and opened it when she heard a voice from inside telling her to enter. Clarisse and Silena were inside as well, and Annabeth realized it was not a prank.

"Annabeth, take a seat." Chiron said and she sat on the seat next to Silena. The daughter of Aphrodite had been a spy for Kronos during the war, but she survived a valiant battle when Clarisse killed the Drakon, and had been granted a pardon.

"I have a mission for the three of you." Chiron started to speak.

"Don't you mean quest?" Annabeth interrupted.

"No Annabeth, I mean a mission. You will not have to consult the oracle, so it is not a mission." He informed her. "I want you three to fly to England and bring three witches and wizards here. They go to the school of an old acquaintance of mine and he has asked for my help."

"Do you mean sons and daughter of Hecate?" Silena asked. But Chiron said no, that there people who were magical, but were not children of Hecate. No one pushed the matter further, although Annabeth wanted to.

"When do we leave?" Clarisse asked. It was the first time she had spoken. The daughter of Ares had become nicer since they defeated Kronos but she still was mean to new people. They had to earn her respect.

"Tomorrow, before the summer campers come to stay." He said. That would mean before Percy came back, and before most of her cabin came back as well.

"Fine, was that all?" Clarisse asked impatiently.

"You may leave." Chiron said and they went out of the Big House.

"I better go and pack." Silena said. "I need to know what Prada bag and what make up to take."

"We're only going for one day." Clarisse stared at her best friend.

"I know, but there are lots of cute boys at airports."

"Aren't you dating Beckendorf?" Annabeth asked. She was sure they hadn't broken up.

"Yeah, but I want to show the British boys what they're missing, and what they can't have. Besides, Charlie won't mind." She shrugged before running back to cabin 10.

"I'd better go and pack too." Annabeth said as she and Clarisse separated.

As she entered her cabin she couldn't see that many people there so she took out her black carry-on bag. They were going tomorrow morning, staying the night, and meeting the three teens the morning after, so she'd need one outfit, PJ's and weapons.

As she packed, she thought about the short trip. She hoped that Silena wouldn't want to have a sleepover and give her a makeover. Clarisse would help hold her down so Silena could work her magic as she called it. The end result would be that the daughter of Ares would have to be punished.

She put everything into a bag and then went to look over her plans for Olympus. She has shown her mother, who had said they were excellent ideas, so all she had to do was show Zeus, which was not something she wanted to do alone. The god was powerful and if he didn't like them, he might zap her, so she wanted to wait until Percy to come back. He would go with her and then she'd be fine. Now she had to go on the mission had her plans would be delayed for another week or so. It wouldn't be a problem though, since children could see their parents more frequently now, so they were allowed to go to the 600th floor of the Empire State Building at any time. She heard the horn go for dinner and put the plans back into the bookcase where they were kept. She felt safe knowing no one would touched them while she was gone, because then they'd have to face the wrath of many people, most of whom were good with a sword.

As she walked out she could see the two new cabins. One was the Hades cabin, which Nico had designed as he wanted it. She hadn't been allowed any input which meant she hadn't talked to her twelve-year-old friend for a week. The second cabin was for the minor gods, Nemesis, Eros and many others. Annabeth had designed that one and she thought she did a pretty good job.

After offering food to Athena, she sat down at her table and ate her food. Later, she spent some time discussing the mission with Clarisse, Silena and some other girls after dinner and then went to sleep.

Tomorrow was going to be long day, she could already tell.

*******The Underworld*******

The twelve year old walked out of school moment before the bell rang on the last day. Tomorrow he was going back to Camp Half Blood and that, thankfully, meant meeting up with all his real friends.

Right now, however, he had nowhere to go. His school was a private boarding school that his father had paid for, so he could either go to the underworld or a hotel until tomorrow. He chose the first.

Nico shadow travelled to his father palace. But the lord of the dead wasn't in the room, his step mum was however.

"Nico, what are you doing here?" Persephone said, coming to give him a hug. The queen had liked Nico since he wasn't so caught up on his own mother. Persephone only had one child so she liked to spoil Nico as well.

"It was either this or a hotel." He told her but didn't return the hug. The ghost king wasnotabout to get mushy.

"Well it is a good thing you came I was getting very bored." This did not make sense to Nico, as it was July, which meant she was meant to be above ground. "Don't judge me Nico, I came back yesterday, which means I get longer next year." Persephone caught the look.

That made sense. After all these years, Persephone had learned how to cheat the system, even if it was only by a day or two.

"Where's Dad?" he asked. The god normally stayed in the palace.

"He's gone to do a judgement. You may go to if you wish." Nico shook his head and started on his way to his room.

"Nico, come back." When he didn't turn, plants started to block his exit. He turned and could hear the plants leaving. He walked back to Persephone and stood.

"Are you going back to camp tomorrow?" she asked him calmly. He nodded. "Well, last year Hannah started, and she's coming back this year, can you make sure she's ok for me?" he nodded again and started to walk away.

Hannah was Persephone's only half blood daughter. When Persephone found out about Nico and Bianca, she had gotten really mad and had had an affair to get back at Hades while Nico and his sister were in the Lotus Hotel, and Hannah is now thirteen, and goes to a special boarding school that Nico had never heard of. Although she is not his daughter, Hannah still has a room at the palace and Hades is civil to her. Even though she was just a way to get back at Hades, Persephone still cares about her and claimed her the first night she was at camp. She has no way to get to the Underworld, as she isn't a child of Hades, but Nico would Shadow travel her there if she wanted.

He went to his room, which overlooked the Asphodel fields. He often went there and talked to some of the souls. Most said to go to hell, which made him laugh, hurt them and leave. It was a fun routine.

He talked to some of the ghosts but quickly got bored and decided to walk around the Underworld. As he walked he felt a buzzing in his ears, and knew someone else had died. Even though the buzzing was continuous and he had grown to live with it.

He went to the Judgement Pavilion and saw that King Minos was sending someone to the fields of punishment. He wasn't about to stop that punishment, but Minos was cruel and he sometimes had to stop him from using unfair punishments. He took at seat at the side of the room and made sure Minos could not see him.

"You have shot ten people and let a baby die." Minos was saying. Nico looked at the accused; he was around thirty with brown hair and grey eyes. Before King Minos could say a verdict Nico walked up to the stage and took the file from Minos's hands.

"Let's see." He said and started to read the page of information.

"Give that back!" Minos shouted and made a grab at the file.

"Now, Now, Minos, let Nico choose a verdict if he wishes. I want to see the judgement in the boy." Hades called, and Nico looked to where his father was sitting. He hadn't seen the god when he entered and thought he might have made himself invisible like Nico had.

Nico nodded and finished reading. "The Asphodel Fields." He said and looked at his father.

"Why?" Hades asked.

"He killed ten people to stop them killing hundreds and the baby was dying painfully so he helped ease the suffering." Hades nodded but said nothing more.

The man went up in flames and Nico could see his spirit going left to the fields. Hades got up and exited the room as all the people in the room disappeared. The watch on Nico's hand read ten, so all verdicts were finished until tomorrow. When Nico turned to make his way back to the palace, a hand stopped him.

"Listen here, I run the verdicts not you. So don't you dare think for a second that you can worm your way in." Minos said to him.

A skeleton came and removed Minos's hand from Nico shoulder. The Ghost King just walked away. He could hear the beating Minos was getting, and he didn't even feel sorry for him.

"You sent the skeleton." He stated as he saw his father sitting on his throne.

"Minos was getting on my nerves. Sending too many people to the Fields of Punishment and the Asphodel Fields aren't as full as they should be." He said calmly and went back to reading his book. "Nico, you should eat some food and go to sleep. You have camp tomorrow, and I don't want my brothers acting like I did something wrong." He said not looking up from his book. "Not that I care." He added quickly.

"Good night, Dad."

"Good bye, Nico."

**Finished**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Don't forget to press the little green button.**


	2. Preparations

**Th****anks**** to everyone that has reviewed.**

**Betaed by Thalia the Huntress**

**I know that Blaise's mum is still alive in the books but for the purpose of my story I'm going to say she's dead. **

**Chapter ****T****wo: Preparations**

***********Hogwarts***********

Harry sat on one of the large Gryffindor sofa waiting for Hermione to come back. He would have followed her, but couldn't because he and Ron had been forbidden to step into the library after an incident that happened containing a stink bomb, purple dye and a lot of damaged books. Oops. They could now only enter with a note from a teacher, so that meant not Snape.

He thought back to when he had looked into Hermione's mind, and even though it was for a second, he had seen that she was disgusted with Dumbledore. He had heard something about destroying your life when you least expect it and always wanting them to depend on him.

As much as he trusted Dumbledore, he trusted his best friend much more. There had been something different about her during fifth year, which Harry couldn't pinpoint. She was helping the same amount as normal, but she was also more distant. She spent most of her time in the library, and when she came back she would know these weird facts about Voldemort that Harry thought would be impossible to know.

He made himself forget everything she had said, not wanting to think that she had become a Death Eater, but there was always this one thing she said that haunted him.

She had told him, or rather screamed, in a fit of anger, that "Voldemort cannot be killed! All your efforts are going to be useless and you are going to die, so save yourself the time and effort, and give up!" She had then stomped away. Luckily no one else was there, or their dorm mates might have shunned her for ever saying they had no chance against the forces of darkness.

Harry knew Hermione was hiding something, but he just couldn't figure out what.

*******Camp Half-Blood*******

Clarisse hadn't gone to sleep the same time as Annabeth, so while most of the campers were sleeping she was wide awake. She had lots of things on her mind.

There would most probably be some new campers coming, apart from the three from England, so that meant that the Ares cabin would have to come up with some 'initiations' for them.

They couldn't dunk anyone's head down the toilet. After the incident a few years ago, they had left that to Percy, who unfortunately never punished anyone.

There was a knock at the door, and Clarisse knew it couldn't be any normal camper, they would know not to knock on the door of the Ares cabin. That is, unless they were very stupid or thought they were very lucky.

She walked over to the door after rolling out of the bottom bunk, and opened the door to see Chris. They had been together since he was cured of madness, and he was even claimed, which hadn't really make a difference, as he ended up staying in the Hermes cabin anyway, where there was now much more space. He had even stayed behind with her when the rest of his cabin went to fight Luke/Kronos.

"Are you going to invite me in, or do you want to talk outside?" he asked jokingly, and she let a smile creep on to her lips. She pulled him inside and closed the door. Her brother and sisters were still sleeping through all this; Ares children were heavy sleepers so it didn't matter that Chris was here, as long as they didn't make too much noise.

They sat at the table near the door to let the light from outside come in. Chris pulled out a six pack of Pepsi and placed it on the table.

"Is there a point of me asking how you got that?" Clarisse asked. Chris didn't answer, but just shook his head. Secretly, though they both knew that she knew how he had gotten it.

"I hear you're going to England tomorrow?" he asked.

She nodded. "But, of course, you knew all about that already, didn't you, Child of Hermes."

"I can't help it if word travels fast in my cabin."

"So who found out first?"

"Um, Silena told Beckendorf, who told Jake, who, I believe told Will, and then Travis told Conner and they both came to me to confirm it."

"And what did you say, I have no idea, 'cause my girlfriend doesn't tell me things like that?" Clarisse raised her eyebrows, and Chris started to smile.

"I said I knew that you were going, but I wasn't allowed tell them the details as it was a super secret mission which had to be kept at a need to know basis."

"Really?" Clarisse was sceptical.

"No. I said I knew, and that they could see you three off before you left in the morning."

"I don't really know what I'll get as a leaving present." She said dryly.

"I'm thinking something big and fluffy, which says 'I love teddies'." He joked right back.

"If you do, then I'm throwing it in your face."

"I'm not sure if pink is really my thing."

"Make it your thing."

"No can do, amigo."

Clarisse took one of the cans of Pepsi and they sat talking until one of her brothers woke up and told Chris to get out, or there was going to be trouble. Clarisse and Chris shared a short kiss, which would have deepened if Mark, her brother, hadn't gotten out of bed and practically dragged Chris out of the cabin and into the starry night.

"See you tomorrow." He called back and walked off.

Clarisse walked over to her bed, but couldn't fall asleep. The caffeine from the Pepsi had had started to work in her body and she now felt like she could take on twenty skeleton men, even when they kept coming back. She soon realized it didn't help her AHDH, which was probably the reason it was kept in the storage room, which was locked at all times.

She put her head on the pillow, and within five minutes she was asleep. But once she was, she wished she hadn't been.

_Clarisse couldn't see much, as the room she was apparently in was dimly lit; the only light there was came from the burning torches which lined the sides of the small room. She was standing behind a pillar and was facing the wall._

_"Did you do what I asked?" the first voice asked, Clarisse hadn't known there was anyone else in the room, but the voice filled the room. She had heard it before, and wasn't likely to ever forget it. Kronos._

_"Yes, I said there was no need to worry." The other voice said. It sounded masculine and older, but not as old as Kronos, and had an distinctive accent._

_"And no one suspects a thing?" Kronos asked suspiciously, as if he didn't trust his partner or worker._

_"They are wrapped around my finger. They have no idea what they are in for."_

_"My son would not deny anything in the well-being of children, it is his fatal flaw, and I plan to use it against him." Kronos said and Clarisse instantly thought of Chiron. _

_The big three had children, but it was probably not their fatal flaw. Expect for Zeus, whose flaw was probably women, resulting in children._

_"How?" the other voice asked._

_"You do not need to worry, just keep your side of the deal and everything will be brilliant."_

_"But if I am your partner then should I not know?"_

_"No you shouldn't, when I have my body again I will tell you as there will be nothing to stop me." Kronos answered, 'in spirit form' Clarisse thought._

_"Do you sense anything?" Kronos asked the other man. Whatever the other person said was not good for Clarisse, as Kronos then said. "We have had a visitor."_

Clarisse jolted from her sleep and immediately fell off the bed. Luckily, her Ares blessing kept her from getting hurt, so she stood up and climbed back into bed.

She looked outside and saw the sun was just rising, which meant the Apollo cabin was getting up extra early, so Clarisse should be too.

As she got ready for breakfast she thought about the dream. Kronos had said that he didn't have a body yet, and that when he did he would be unbeatable, like Percy. Expect, Percy **could** be hit somewhere, and die. Clarisse still hadn't figured out where, and neither he nor Annabeth were telling.

Kronos wouldn't use Luke again, because he seemed like the type of person who doesn't do the same thing twice. So, they had to beat the spirit Kronos before he got a body, but, unfortunately, you can't defeat a spirit.

Clarisse sat down at the Ares table, waiting for her brothers or sisters. She looked at her watch, Chiron said they would be fed early so they could leave but she had to wait for Silena and Annabeth before she could be served, and it annoyed her.

Silena came five minutes later and Annabeth came about a minute after that. They talked about little things like they always did. They all stayed the whole year so it became a routine.

Annabeth didn't have to stay but she said she would until Olympus was rebuilt, so it didn't look like she was shirking her responsibilities. They sat and ate until Annabeth looked up. Clarisse turned and saw Lexi running after a black haired boy.

She was twelve, the same age as Nico, and black hair with silver lowlights which came up to her elbow. In the moonlight the two colours would merge and it looked like the moonlight itself, so beautiful that you couldn't look directly at her when the moon comes out, just like you couldn't look Apollo kids when the sun is just starting to come out. Her skin is pale white but not ghostly white, the colour suited her dark hair perfectly. Her eyes were silvery, but not grey. Lexi wore black skinny jeans with a studded belt and a silver sleeveless top with only one strap. She wore black boots which made a wedge heels. Her father died when she was only five, so she was put in a care home. Haven't worked it out yet? Lexi was the first and last daughter of the goddess Artemis.

"Young love." Silena sighed as they went to their cabins to get their bags.

"It can't be. You're joking." Annabeth said, fighting the urge to laugh.

"Her mother would kill her, and then her uncle would kill Nico. That is, after his father killed him first." Clarisse added for good measure.

"Never said love was going to be easy." Silena said, and went into her cabin.

"Sometimes I think Aphrodite just likes making impossible yet possible couples just to hurt us." Annabeth said.

"Not all the time."

"'Course, I mean you and Chris was easy." She said sarcastically. "Didn't you have to wait for him to break free of the madness phrase?"

"I didn't mean me."

"Then who did you mean?" Annabeth started to gear up for battle. Sometimes it's not a good thing to go up against a child of the goddess of wisdom. They are dead smart.

"Um… My dad and Aphrodite?"

"They have no one trying to tell on them." She said sarcastically.

"You and Percy."

"Our parents hate each other, so one foot out of line and things get ugly." We had come to the place where we would spilt ways and go to our cabins, but Annabeth wasn't stopping, so we ended up at the Ares cabin with her leaning on the door frame and me packing.

"Hera and Zeus. Happily married"

"Didn't stop him from having affairs and at least four kids with other women."

"Romeo and Juliet."

"Both died."

"Eros and Psyche"

Annabeth stopped and thought for a second. "Doesn't count."

"Course it does."

"Fine, they only ended up together because of Aphrodite in the first place. She didn't even want them together."

"So she unwillingly made a couple. She didn't like it."

"Still doesn't count." Annabeth pouted.

"Yes it does. I can't believe this. A child of Ares beat a Child of Athena in something brainy. And it's about love. Ares and Aphrodite would be proud."

"Me too." Silena, who had finished packing and heard the end of the exchange, said and gave Clarisse a hug.

"One time." Annabeth shot back.

"The first time." Clarisse said back happily.

"I'm getting my bag, see you by the car." Annabeth huffed and left.

"I'm so proud." Silena said, and hugged Clarisse again.

"Can I get a hug?" Said a voice from the bed next to hers.

"Get lost, Mark." Clarisse said and through her pillow sideways at him, it landed on target. "Let's go." She took the suitcase and pulled Silena from a conversation with Beckendorf.

*******Mt. Olympus*******

"Now you can talk." Ares said and all the Gods started talking.

"You did not beat me!" Athena screamed angrily. "And if you did, it was one time, like Annabeth said."

"Well, it looks like your Annabeth was wrong. Again." Ares joked, and Athena stormed out of the room. The other gods started laughing.

"I have to go, but I don't want to." Demeter said, and reluctantly walked out laughing.

"I'm going to go and talk to Clarisse." Ares said still laughing.

"Can you tell her that I can't influence gods? Oh, and thank her for defending me" Aphrodite asked and he nodded.

"Tell her to tell Chris that I don't blame him." Hermes said and Ares nodded again.

"And give this to Lexi." Apollo said and held out a silver bracelet with black and silver charms. "Artemis wants her to have it."

"What is it?" Ares asked, but Apollo shook his head.

"Just give it." Apollo asked, and Ares was in too good a mood to refuse.

*******Hogwarts*******

"I didn't mean it like that, I'm just curious to know why you're here instead of with your other friends. After all, you're spending the whole summer with us. Well, most of the time anyway." Blaise answered back, trying to get his little sister to forgive him.

"About that…" she started and then stopped.

"What?" Blaise asked sharply.

"Quiet." Draco said and indicated to the people coming down the stairs from the dorm rooms.

"Leave now." Blaise shouted at them, and they ran out of the door as fast as they could, even though they had no place to go.

"Chill, man." A second year said, but then turned and ran faster than the others.

"You shouldn't do that." Theo said, coming down the stairs and sitting on the other end of the sofa which was where Blaise was also sitting.

"He was asking for it. No one tells me what to do, especially not here." He said, indicating the whole common room.

Mia thought about how she should approach telling them that she wasn't going to be coming home this summer, and that she was going to America with Harry and Ron, who just happened to be the two people they hated the most. It was fine in school, she guessed, as everyone could find out what other people were doing, but if she went all the way to America, then they would not be able to talk to her or her to them. The only way she could think of was the mind link between her and Blaise, which he could open with anyone once he made the initial link.

Theo and Blaise argued for ten minutes about whether to not Blaise should be allowed to use mind control on weaker minds. Blaise argued that if he could then he should at least use it. Theo kept saying that he shouldn't use it on Slytherins but only on other houses. It ended when there was a crash from the top of the stairs.

A young girl ran down the stairs and out of the front door, without even being told. From what Mia could see the girl had long straight brown hair, with blonde and gold roots. She must have been a third year because she was short and didn't look very mature for forth. The girl was obviously afraid of something as no normal child would run from thin air.

"I'm going to go see what she was afraid of." She told them and rose from her seat on the sofa opposite her brother and cousin. She wanted to postpone telling them as long as possible, as they would most likely explode in her face.

She walked up the stairs and walked into the first year girls dorm. It seemed to be destroyed, 'by plants' she thought jokingly, and started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Draco asked coming behind her and leaning onto the doorframe to the dorm. She pointed to the room and turned to see him cracking a smirk, even though the guy never smiled. Ever.

The four poster beds had vines growing around the posts, so hard you could see the cracks starting and splinters happening. Some of the bed had leaves on the duvet and others had moss. The floor around one of the beds was covered with flowers of all types; orchids, roses, daffodils, tulips and other that Mia could not name.

"Is this normal?" Draco asked, running a hand through the flowers, which came off the ground as soon as he touched them. They seemed to still be alive, but didn't have any roots.

"Don't think so." She answered and shook the leaves off one of the duvet cover. The leaves vanished as soon as it left the surface.

"Dumbledore will have to pay to have this redecorated."

"Bet you're happy, the loser is going to waste a lot of money."

"Don't act like you like him. Calling him a loser? We really have changed you. From bookworm muggle to clever pureblood."

"You make it sound like being a bookworm is a bad thing."

"For a pureblood it is. Haven't you ever been told?"

"Course I have. Lesson one is pureblood education, make muggleborns lives a misery. You did a very good job before." There was nothing left to really see in the room. The girl had obviously been freaked to find her stuff covered in plant life.

"I would give you these flowers as a sorry, but that's really tacky and might give you the wrong message, because then I would reject you and you'd be heartbroken."

"What message would that be, that you're a sissy?"

"I am not a sissy; I'm just saying you might think I like you."

"I do not like you, not everyone in the world is infatuated with Draco Malfoy. Other people, like me, have a life."

"Yeah causing evil and pain through the ages. Can I just say that I think you would really turn death eater by the end of summer."

"No. you can't."

"Ouch."

"Grow up and have some pride, purebloods do not show weakness." She joked.

"Now who's giving lessons." He said smirking.

They walked down the stairs and as she sat down, he walked out of the front door saying he had detention with Hooch for chasing Harry off his broom, during class. Mia remembered that, she had to shout at the Draco even though she thought it was really funny as the broom started acting like a horse, and Harry fell off after holding on for about two seconds. It became even more hilarious as he pulled Ron down with him.

"What's up?" Theo asked, and it wasn't rude like when Blaise had supposedly asked earlier.

"I'm going to America." She said quickly, but being Slytherin they caught what she said.

"Why?" Blaise asked, not exploding. Slytherins were meant to be calm and cold at all times, but she didn't think it involved when your long lost twin sister says she's going America, after you only found her last year, and had little contact with her during the school year. She didn't count the mind conversations they had.

"It doesn't matter why, what matters is who you're going with. 'Cause if it's Dumbledore…" Theo said leaving the ending and threat hanging.

It made sense about Theo not wanting her to go with Dumbledore, he didn't like Dumbledore and probably hated him more than any other Slytherin. He had been the one that found out that Dumbledore had killed her father and mother when she was only 1. She and Blaise had been in the room, but they had forgotten, and what memory they had, had been extracted so Voldemort could find who had done it. Theo had been the one to find out that Dumbledore had been the murderer, as he went into the room where it happened.

Theo could see the past of anything if he wished but he needed to have something physical to hold onto so the memories could come. He could see the future as well, but it wasn't as clear as it could change depending on person's actions. He couldn't control when he had the visions of the future, well most of the time.

Blaise could mind read and influence people's minds whenever he wished. But he couldn't do stronger minds then his own, even though his matched that of Voldemort and Dumbledore themselves. He could also start mind links so he could talk to a person from a distance.

"I'm going with Harry and Ron, Dumbledore is only taking us to the airport. Some of the people from the camp there are going to come and take us to America, so you don't need to worry. I don't think Dumbledore liked the leader of the camp, which means that the guy is probably alright."

She didn't need to hide anything. Actually, she couldn't. Blaise could read her mind if he wished, and she couldn't block it like she does against normal wizards who wish to mind read. Theo could go into Dumbledore's office and he'd know.

"So this guy from America doesn't like Dumbledore. Wonder why?" Theo said thoughtfully. The boy had a personal vendetta against the old head teacher. He was made to watch his uncle die, when he could have still been alive.

"Does it matter? Just be careful. I mean it, Amelia, I don't like those stupid idiots, but I'm going you trust you, so please make sure nothing funny happens there." Blaise said.

She nodded. "I'm going to tell them."

"Tell them what?"

"That I'm a Zabini. Not about the powers, or who you are, or the death eaters. Just that I'm your twin and that the Zabinis are neutral in the war."

"Makes sense. Your father gave off the image that they were neutral, and people think that Voldemort murdered him for it. Word of advice, though, make sure to use your powers, if not they'll build up and you might end up killing up someone, or bringing a dead person back to life." Theo said.

Theo was the oldest out of the three of them. He was born a month before the two of them and then his aunt had twins. Blaise was second oldest or second youngest depending on how you look at it. He was born ten minutes before Mia, who was the youngest.

As the other two had powers, so did Mia. She could heal any cut to perfection, with only one touch. However, the opposite also happened when she got angry. She could hurt people, make their skin spilt like a knife had cut it and make blood started gushing out. No one knew it was her; it all happened quickly if it was a small attack, a deeper attack took longer. However, unlike the other two, she needed to keep her powers under control, they had been taught how to handle them from birth, so they could control it better, but she had to exercise it. She had to make sure she healed people so it meant that both of them were kept under control. If she didn't, when she tried to heal someone they could heal so much they turned into a baby, or when she hurt someone she could kill them.

She nodded and got up, but then Theo started laughing.

"What's so funny?" she asked dusting her jeans.

"Not you." He said. "I just foresaw Harry having a twelve year old enemy. It's very funny. Can't wait for you to see it."

"Can't you just show me?"

"No it's much better if you see it, more original."

"Show me." Blaise said.

Mia rolled her eyes and walked out. As she walked away she could hear her brother laughing. She couldn't wait until she went to America; but she was dreading that night.

She changed back into her normal form, the skin that now didn't ever feel like her own. She walked in the direction of the Gryffindor common room, but passed the greenhouse where Professor Sprout had her lessons on her way.

Inside was a girl, barely older than thirteen. She looked really pretty with tanned skin, rosy cheeks and full lips. Her eye lashes were long and black, and her eyes were a shade between yellow and gold that Hermione had never seen before. She wore a black skirt which ended at her knees and a white shirt with a green and silver tie tied small on top. She wasn't wearing a gown, which they wore normally in school, so Hermione assumed it was because school had technically ended. Her hair tied up using a clip so only the ends could be seen, they were blonde and gold. It was the same girl that had run screaming out of the common room earlier after finding the flowers.

She was sitting on the grass floor near the other side to the window Hermione was looking in from. Her hands were on the grass and under them flowers started to grow. She ran a hand over them but the plants stayed in the ground, unlike when Draco had done it.

"It worked." The girl said, and Hermione thought it was to her only the girl was talking to herself.

"_Have you done it yet?" Blaise asked._

"_Going." She said back._

She left the girl to her devices and walked the rest of the way to the common room.

She said the password to the Fat Lady who looked her over and opened the portrait door.

Harry, Ron and Ginny were sitting inside. The boys were playing wizard's chess and Harry was getting beaten badly. Ginny looked up from a book she was reading and smiled warmly. Either the boys had told her, and she accepted it, or they hadn't told her yet.

She walked over to the boys and they looked up when they knew someone was there.

"Can we go talk somewhere private?" She asked, and they nodded. Well Harry did Ron stayed blank until he was pulled out of the room. "Ginny, you coming?" Hermione called back into the common room, and the youngest Weasley joined them.

They walked around the school until they came the Room of Requirement was located. They had been using it to practice during that year, and Hermione had hated some of it. They had been called 'Dumbledore's Army' which was a joke in itself. The rest had been fine, the fighting, knowing where the room was and beating Umbrigde. Although relief couldn't have come sooner when Draco, Crabbe and Goyle told Umbridge and everything was solved.

They were walking down the corridor when a blonde stepped in front of them. No one else seemed to be with him, so if Harry and Ron chose to hurt him, he would defend himself.

"Going somewhere?" he drawled.

"Out of the way, Malfoy!" Harry said, and started to walk past.

"Or what, you'll tell Dumbledore? I thought you were old enough to fight your own battles." He joked and Hermione wanted to smile. She didn't.

"Why aren't you with your lackies? They finally realise that you aren't good enough for them?" Harry said back.

"Nah, they didn't want to be any more scarred then they already have been. Seeing your face for five years can take its toll." She wanted to smile even more. "Your bitches still follow you around I see. Didn't they realise that you're going to die in the near future." It was true, Theo had seen it, but he didn't know when it would happen. She trusted Theo more than the old bat that taught divination.

"Everyone knows that you Slytherins are full on Voldemort supporters." Ron shouted and everyone was silent. That was until Malfoy started laughing.

"Misconceptions. Do you know what that means weasel? It means to have the wrong idea, or to your case delude yourself with something that you want to be true." He was still laughing.

"You laugh like a ferret, all high and squeaky. If I didn't know better I'd say you were having a heart attack, which you aren't unfortunately." Ginny came to her brother's aid.

"I must say that I think you brother is really pathetic if he needs his younger sister standing up for him. Although she does cuss better."

"Why can't a sister defend her brother?" Mia said quietly. Everyone must have thought she was defending Ginny and Ron, when in fact she was defending herself.

"Ah, the Mudblood talks." He said and turned to her. "Can't understand mudblood language. Can you talk English please?"

"I said why can't a sister defend her brother?" She said louder, and his grey eyes drew to a darker colour in surprise. Her eyes had become familiar, just like whenever she talked about her other side.

"Because it makes the brother seem weak and defenceless. Just like a Muggleborn, Muggle or Squib."

"Is that what you think?" Hermione said and felt her hand twitch. Though he had said muggleborn and Mudblood, it now had no effect on her.

"I'd better be going. See you 'round losers." He said and started to walk off.

"You better go 'cause you know we won." Ron called after him.

"Never say you won because you always lose. So just to prove that I've won I'll give you some words. Unlike you small minded Gryffindor friends, who all support Dumbledore even if it leads to death, not all Slytherins support Voldemort. Some people in my house are actually neutral in the war, like the Zabinis. And anyway you order people are going to lose, because we have something that Dumbledore hasn't heard of, and that something will win us the war. Most of the powers are on our side and only one remains, so I suggest you drive it away. Later bitches." He turned back after giving them the last lifeline they had.

Her.

Hermione.

Mia.

The other two powers had chosen the dark side and only she was left so the light side would think they had her. After all, they thought she was on their side.

"Happy Holidays. Hope it brings you lots of pain and grief. I heard America's lovely this time of year." Draco said, and Mia had to stop from gawking. Of course Blaise had told him.

As a parting gift, a green light came out from his wand and a cobra landed on the floor. Laughing, Draco melted away into the shadows.

The cobra made its way towards Mia, but she stayed rooted to the spot. She could hear Harry talking in a foreign language, but she knew it wouldn't work even before he said so.

"He must have enchanted it so it can't listen to parselmouths." Ginny said making the obvious observation.

"Then we kill it." Ron declared, and took out his wand.

"No!" shouted Hermione for the first time, without break eye contact with the snake.

"If I don't it will kill you, so I say kill it before that happens."

"Hermione's right. What, will you use the killing curse, even though it's illegal."

Harry said, and it reminded her of the powers. She could hurt people just like one of the unforgivables and Blaise could make people do thing like another. The only difference was that theirs were much more powerful, and they had been born with them.

"We could move it away from her, and give us just enough time to run for it." Ginny said.

"No. all it wants is to go to its master. It might not listen to me but I can understand it."

"But does it want to harm Hermione?" Ron asked.

Harry couldn't answer as the Cobra started to make its way up Hermione's leg. It round itself in circles until it reached her neck. She could feel the scales on her skin and she liked it.

"Hermione, stand very still. I'll get someone." Ginny said.

"Leave it." Hermione said. "It won't hurt me, I think."

The snake poked its head under Mia's hair and looked at the back of her neck. She knew it was looking for the small marking that identified her as one of the three powers. The mark was a timer like shape, with a vertical line crossing where the four lines of the timer meet. It had found what it wanted, as it slithered to her wrist and bit her. The poison mixed with her own blood and something started to burn on her arm.

The others started to fuss over her asking if she was ok and if she needed anything, totally forgetting what they were going to the room for.

She hadn't.

They walked ahead to the room of requirement**. **And while behind she looked at what was etched into her skin.

_This is only the beginning._

_Watch the powers unravel._

Next to the two lines was a mark that looked like a mini dark mark. Draco had said they would make a death eater of her and her it was. When she pulled the sleeve down and then up again the writing, and the mysterious mark, were gone.

**Finished.**

**Hope you liked it! There was an interlude for this story, but it was too long, so I made a one shot of it. Hope you'll read it! It's basically Ares, Athena and the other gods reaction to what happened between Clarisse and Annabeth.**

**=D**


	3. Meetings

**If you're wondering about the timings I'll explain. Annabeth, Silena and Clarisse have to get on the plane and come then spend the night. So they would have to leave earlier then when they need to meet up. Harry, Ron and Mia have to meet them when school ends so they don't go on the train. **

**Chiron and Dumbledore don't like each other but they have to put up with each other. Chiron cares about the safety of children that's why he agreed to take the three Hogwarts students. **

**Chapter Three: Meetings.**

*******Annabeth's POV***** **

Annabeth walked up to the minibus and waited for the other two to hurry up. It was going to be a long trip there and then they needed to stay and then come back so she thought she'd do something productive. Her laptop was in the case and she held onto it. Argus was going to take them to the airport and then they were going to board the plane.

She didn't even understand why the three magical beings had to come here. Chiron had told them nothing expect that they needed to come here. It was like it was a life or death situation.

Clarisse and Silena came up a little while later holding there little suitcase. Well Clarisse had a little one, Silena's one was probably full of makeup and at least five outfit changes for two days.

"Can we please leave before Travis and Connor come?" Clarisse asked.

"Why?" Annabeth asked, intrigued.

"It doesn't matter, the more time we waste the more time they have to find me."

"Fine let's go." Silena said and that sealed it. Annabeth couldn't understand why Clarisse was running from the two trouble makers, but it was two, three if you count Argus, against her.

They loaded their cases into the back of the minibus and sat down. As they drove off, Annabeth could see The Stoll twins coming up with a giant pink teddy bear. They must have wanted Clarisse to have it, cos when they noticed they couldn't catch herm the bear was thrown into the forest.

"Thank you." Clarisse said.

"To who?" Silena asked.

"Anyone who helped me get away from them."

*******Ginny's POV*******

'This is seriously getting very weird. First Hermione comes into the common room and the two boys drop everything when she says she'd explain something. Then she tells me to come, which I am not complaining about. We were on the way to the Room of Requirement, when Malfoy comes out and starts the normal business. Then when I start defending Ron, Hermione starts to sprout something to Malfoy and the boy doesn't even complain about being talked to by a muggleborn, in fact teases that she didn't talk sooner. Hermione's eyes turned blue for a second and then Malfoy walks off after talking about the powers and leaving a snake, which climbs up Hermione and bites her. She doesn't even faint just walks towards the Room of Requirement.'

Ginny walked ahead with her brother and Harry while Hermione walked behind them, Ginny was on the side so from the corner of her eye she could she Hermione pull up the sleeve of her shirt then pull it back down again.

They walked into the ROR which changed into what they needed the most. The room wasn't as big as when they came for training but it was still big. Three of the walls were a cream colour while the forth was black. The forth wall seemed to have a window, but nothing could be seen outside as they were in the ROR. There was a gold and silver border around the top of the walls, and along the bottom was what looked like black and cream mosaic tiles. The far wall was a window and the one the came through was the door. Along the same wall was what seemed to be a closet door which, in Ginny's view, led to a walk in closet. The wall on the left had a bed, bookshelf and a fireplace, which meant that it was someone bedroom. The right wall was spilt into two. One side had a computer and other digital equipment. The second half and a family tree, it looked like one that would be found in every pureblood families house, but this one was in the person bedroom. The only difference on the tree was that it didn't have the pictures of the people, just names.

"This is great." Ron called and went to sit on the sofa near the fireplace. Harry sat on one of the other sofas and Hermione went and sat on the silver four poster bed. Ginny found she was the only one standing and it was near the family tree wall.

"I don't think whoever room this is would appreciate you sitting on there bed." Harry said but when Ginny looked Hermione was sleeping not sitting.

"Whose room do you think this is?" Ron asked.

"It's might just be a normal room that the room of requirement thought would be suitable." Harry answered.

"Nah. The room make the room of what you need. So someone needed this room."

"There's a family tree here." Ginny said. She looked for the last branches which would show the current occupants. Three names caught her attention. "Does Blaize Zabini have a sister?" she asked the other two boys. They shook their heads.

"Don't think so. Why?" Harry asked.

"It says Theodore Nott, Blaize Zabini and Mia Zabini here."

"So were in a Slytherin bedroom. Great." Ron finished sarcastically.

*******Blaize's POV*******

Blaize was sitting on his bed when Draco came in. the blonde looked like he had run the whole way here, which meant whatever had happened was important.

"What is wrong with you." He asked.

"I ran all the way from the room of requirement. So give me a second." Draco said back.

"Second gone, now tell." Blaize demanded.

"Well I was walking when the golden trio plus when went past. So I exchanged words and then Mia started getting really angry. Now I think she might passed out cold in the ROR."

"Why would she be passed out cold? What did you do?"

"Nothing." But Blaize didn't believe him. Why would Mia go out cold when that normally happened to other people? So Blaize used plan b.

Blaize looked through the memories from the last twenty minutes in high speed and then saw what he needed.

"You set a snake on them. You know what would happen if it bit her."

"I didn't think about that. I just got really annoyed then started talking about the powers. Then basically said I knew about America."

"That's fine. But I think I need to do damage control."

"What, talk to them?"

"I guess. Not much else I can do." Blaize said and walked out of the dorm leaving his books and clothes on his bed. He hoped that Mia had told them or this meeting was about to be very uncomfortable.

*******Ginny's POV*******

"Basically Ron. Just remember we don't know whose." Ginny said.

"This says that Theo and Blaize's mum's were sisters." Harry said looking at the tree. "Zabini's parents died too, but his sister is alive. There's no mark next to her name."

"Never knew he had a sister. Thought he was an only child since his parents died when he was one." Ron said.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"I remember that. He had a twin according to mum. Apparently when his parents died he saw the whole thing while standing in his cot. His sister died because there was no one to look after her." Ginny said remembering.

"This room wanted us to remember the story about Blaize Zabini. Well I think it done its job. But why?" Ron said.

"Don't know but it is a clever room."

"We needed to know about it, so it must be important." Ron said.

"Hey! A computer." Harry shouted and ran over to the box like thing.

"A what?" Ron asked, walking up.

"It's a muggle thing. Basically you can do all sort on it."

"Why is there a muggle thing in a pureblood bedroom? Isn't it like against the rules or something?" Ginny said walking up. She looked as Harry moved something with his right hand and pressed down on letters with the alphabet.

"Here." He said and suddenly a slideshow started. It showed pictures of a 15 year old girl with black hair and blue eyes. She must have been a Zabini because she had the features.

"That's Mia Zabini and this is her room." She said and pressed the button with two vertical lines. The pictures froze on a close up.

"Then shouldn't she be in Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Unless no one wanted her here." Ron said grimly.

"Can't see why. She looks so happy here. Why wouldn't they want her to come to Hogwarts?"

Ginny had the growing suspicion that Mia was in Hogwarts and about the last person they would have thought. She ran over to where Hermione was sleeping and opened one of her eye lids. Inside was a bright blue eye which was shielded from view when she let go.

"Carry on with the pictures." She said as she came back hoping she was wrong. The pictures carried on until it came to one with three teenagers. There Ginny stopped it again. "Who are they?" She demanded, finger pointing on the screen.

"Me, Harry and Hermione." Ron said.

"Exactly. Think about it, why is there a picture of you three on a computer, belonging to the missing Zabini twin that was presumed dead at one when they couldn't find her. Why is there a computer in a pureblood home when they are thought to know nothing about technology? And why did Hermione's eye turn blue when she was talking to Malfoy."

"Hold up. Are trying to say that Hermione is Mia, and that she and these people knew since she was what fifteen?" Harry asked in an accusing voice.

Ginny nodded.

"How can you even say that? She muggleborn not a pureblood, she can't be! She turned fifteen during forth year which meant that these pictures were taken during when you know who was raising to power." Ron exploded.

"It would explain where she was before she came to the black house." Ginny said level-headedly.

"I thought she was there the whole time?" Harry asked.

"No. she came in the morning then you came at night."

"So what you're saying is that she knew about this all along and never told us before." Ron asked harshly.

"Would you have believed her, or even listened to her. You might have thought she was a death eater." Ginny told her brother and he sat down on the sofa again. "Anyway, the Zabini's are neutral in the war so she's not exactly telling the enemy the details."

"Got that right." A voice said and Harry pressed a button on the screen, which turned it blank. Ginny turned to face Blaize how had come through the door.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked venomously.

"Oh, touchy aren't we. I didn't come here willingly I had to make sure that you got the whole story which I not sure you have. And anyway I'm allowed in here more then you are. This is my sisters room, you've called upon, which is from my estate." He said smugly and walked over to the bed. He pointed his wand at Hermione, or Mia, and said a few words.

"What happened to Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Think a little loser. There was a concealment charm placed on her from when she was little, I just took it of. And it's Mia not Hermione. Any questions?" he asked as he sat down onto the one seater.

"Why does Mia not like Dumbledore?" Harry asked. This was new news to Ginny as she didn't think Mia did hate him.

"Don't you?" Blaize asked back. "Maybe not. Well if you didn't know, Dumbledore killed our parents when we were one. So just like Voldemort killed yours, he killed ours." He said the last part to Harry. It didn't escape Ginny's notice that he said Voldemort and not the dark lord like all other death eaters.

"How do you know that he did kill your parents?" Harry challenged.

"How do you know that Voldemort killed ours? Don't answer that we all know it's because everyone talks about it. Well the same way everyone talks about this, but just in different circles to yours." He didn't say what circles.

"Why would he kill your parents?" Ron asked.

"Just forget it. I've said all you need to know, so give it up. Don't you think you should start packing for your trip to America? And don't even say you aren't going because I know you are." With that angry note he left.

Ginny knew they were going to America so it was not new information. They left Mia sleeping on her bed while they left to get some sleep. Ginny helped it would help her to digest the news she had just got.

**That's all of Theo, Draco and Blaize for the time being. I'll bring them back later on. **

*******Next day ~ Clarisse's POV*******

The three girls walked up to Heathrow airport departure area and waited by the check-in part. They sat on their cases and it was getting boring for the impatient child of Ares.

They must have waited at least ten minutes because the clock said so. Annabeth had thought enough to make a sign saying 'Hogwarts' so when the three children came they were able to easily find the three girls.

The first person to find them was a girl; she looked sixteen with straight black hair and a natural tan. Clarisse thought she was a child of Poseidon, but the eyes were a blue and not the normal ocean green. The second person was a boy she same age. He had red hair and looked kind of clumsy. The last one was another boy. He looked the same age, and had black hair and green eyes. His skin was not tanned but not that pale either. There was also a lightening bolt shape on his forehead, which reminded Clarisse of Thalia. The two boys walked behind the girl as if they were seeing her in a new light and for some reason didn't know what to make of her.

"Hi, I'm Mia." Said the girl sticking her hand out and Annabeth took it. "This is Ron." She pointed to the red haired boy. "And that's Harry." She pointed to the black haired boy.

"I'm Annabeth. That's Silena and Clarisse." Annabeth said being the nice one.

They went to check in, and then went through the security checks. Clarisse put the swords and weapons along the conveyor belt and then made the mist cover it up. They went through all the checks and then went through the duty free.

"How are you allowed swords and daggers?" Harry asked.

"We need them, never know who could attack you. You'll find out more at camp." Silena said in a sweet voice which would make any guy listen to her.

"What's up with this camp because we didn't get much info?" Mia asked.

"It's like a place for us to train and learn to fight. It's dangerous outside so that's why we have weapons." Annabeth explained the best she could. Chiron had told them not to tell them about Greek gods until they reached camp as it could be dangerous.

Mia said she needed to go to the bathroom so they went. Harry and Ron waited outside as they weren't allowed in the girl's bathroom.

"Why are those guys so weird around you?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh. Well they found out yesterday that their best friend for five years was in fact their worst school enemy's best friend's twin sister. I guess their still trying to understand what this means to them." She explained. "I guess my brother landing it on them instead of me didn't help either."

"Ouch. That had to be a shock." Silena said.

They walked out the bathroom and went towards the gate they needed to use. They were early so had to sit down, and wait. They did get a little peckish as they hadn't eaten since the morning.

"There's a really mean looking guy coming towards us." Ron said and pointed towards a man wearing shades.

"What if it's someone come to kill us?" Harry said and Clarisse had to bite back laughter.

"No that's just…what is he going here?" Annabeth started then asked Clarisse.

"How should I know? I don't keep a tab on my dad and his whereabouts." She said back. Suddenly a thought came to her, if she told Ares about her dream then maybe he might be able to help.

"That's your dad. He seems so creepy, I mean he doesn't seem like the type of guy that likes to fight, that wants to kill you." Ron said trying to make sense.

"That's her dad." Annabeth said laughing a bit.

"Can't see why you're laughing. Your mother is not impressed with you. I expect you will be getting a visit any time soon and it will not be pretty. Although when has your mother ever given you a pleasant visit." Ares said smugly.

"You people saw what happened at camp." Annabeth said in an accusing tone.

"Of course we did. Not everyday my daughter out smarts Athena's. I think I might come and watch, can't wait to see what happens to Percy, I might even be able to get in on the action."

"My mum is not about to hurt Percy." Annabeth demanded as if Athena was listening.

"Just keep telling yourself that. Anyway Clarisse lets go, the plane is waiting." Ares said. "And Aphrodite says thank you for defending her although she can't influence us." By 'us' he probably meant gods but couldn't actually say it as there was other people here. "Hermes wants you to tell Chris that he doesn't blame him for going mad and all that." He said to Silena. "And give Lexi this." He said to Silena and handed her a black velvet box. "From her mum." He said and Silena nodded and put it into her jacket pocket.

"Anything else?" Annabeth asked.

"No that's it. Let's go Clarisse." Ares said turning around.

"But I can't, Chiron…" She started.

"…gave me permission to take you back to camp my own way. It's not like he doesn't trust me with you or anything."

Clarisse nodded. Babysitting can get boring after a while even if Mia seemed alright. Ares's plane was great and she was going to go back to camp anyway. She said bye to her friends and the new people then walked away with her dad.

*******Harry's POV*******

This was too loony. We only just find these people but then one goes away with her dad. You would think that a child would know that her parent was going to be at the same airport but Clarisse seemed surprised.

They boarded the plane after showing their passports. They took their seats near the front of the plane just behind first class. Annabeth sat near the window then it was Silena on the aisle side. On the side of the walkway was Mia, and then were Ron and Harry.

"Would you like anything before we take off." One of the flight attendants asked and Harry declined. He hadn't actually gone on a plane before and he knew Ron hadn't either.

"You should wear you headphone on your ears go they don't hurt much when we go into the air." Mia told them and took black headphone out of the packet. He didn't really know what to think about the new Mia. He liked her being Hermione but she liked being Mia, so it was what she wanted against what he wanted.

"You know I guess I can get my head around you being a pureblood. I mean you were a little to clever to be a muggleborn." He said to her and she smiled before talking to Silena.

"Bloody hell, how can you say that Harry?" Ron whispered so she couldn't hear.

"She likes being Mia, so it's fine. It's not as if she going to be bad. Look at Sirius he came from a family of death eaters but his friends support helped him become what he was. What do you suggest that we ditch Mia because she changed her appearance and family? She's still he same person underneath." He said back.

"How long were you thinking of that speech?"

"Since last night. It's what I used to help me so maybe it can help you."

They sat for a couple of hours just watching the films coming to the screen. The food came once they were over the Atlantic Ocean, but it wasn't that good.

"This is too quiet." Silena said, Harry looked around and saw everyone was sleeping expect them.

"It is night time." Harry said feeling a little tired himself.

"So. You've never been awake past curfew?"

"I guess…" but that was all the got to say as Silena broke him off.

"Great, I want to do something. Mia pass me your hand."

"Ah. OK" she said uneasily as if not likely what was going to happen. Silena reached over and took her hand but then an air hostess came and they let go they tried again later.

"Is Clarisse going to be alright with that man?" Ron asked.

"It's her dad. He isn't going to hurt her. Their going to meet us there anyway as I don't think Mr D would like it if one of his students went missing." Silena explained.

"Really?" Annabeth said in a joking tone. She looked up from her laptop, which was all she was going for the trip.

"Ok. Well not Mr D, but Chiron will be pissed not to mention Chris."

"Yeah and if anything does happen we can also stick seaweed brain on him."

"But if you want to fight that fine. Nico would be pleased to meet you in the Underworld." Silena told Ron. Harry kind of felt bad for his best friend, this Nico seemed a little evil to meet people in Underworld, where dead people were, he guessed.

"So is this like a girl's only camp or are boys allowed." Harry asked. "So far we only have seen three girls and no guys."

"There are boys." Annabeth said. "But Chiron wanted head counsellors to go. Some of them weren't there yet and the ones that were, were either to irresponsible or couldn't fly."

"Finished?" Silena asked and Annabeth nodded. "Great. Now where was I? Mia ready?" and Mia nodded.

Silena held onto Mia's hand by the wrist and smiled. "This is great. You have a very good love life. Apparently your first love will be the one for you. Don't mess it up." She finished sternly.

"How do you know that?" Mia asked. She did have a tendency to not like what was already laid out for her.

"Just intuition I guess. I was always able to look at people love lines. See." She pointed to a vein to Mia's hand.

"I need to walk." Annabeth said and moved the tray into its slot and walked to down the aisle to the end.

Harry put the pillow behind him and then he was asleep.

*******Clarisse's POV*******

Clarisse sat in her seat across form her dad. The plane was small but cosy. There was also fighting space at the back. Just the way she liked it.

"Did you see it?" Ares asked.

"See what?" she asked eating an apple.

"Have I got to spell everything out for you?" he said sternly

"That wouldn't help. I can't read English." She joked and to her surprise so did Ares.

"The dream I sent you."

"Oh that. I got it. But why did you send it too me?"

"I was with Hermes going to England when we passed a cave on land. We sneaked near and saw Kronos walking to some British guy. Didn't see anything only heard." He explained.

'So that guy was British.' She told herself.

"Anything else?"

"I got that Chiron is somehow involved even though he doesn't know. Kronos isn't telling about how he will get his body back and the other guy has close contact with children and had made them do something." She said as there was no point lying, Gods could mind read.

"I thought it was Zeus that was helping. But oh well."

"I thought that too but then it didn't make sense."

"Good girl. Now what do you want to do?" he asked.

*******Silena's POV*******

All five of them got off at the airport, but they were early and therefore had no way of going back to camp.

"What do we do now?" she complained.

"We can't get there?" Ron asked.

"We were early so Argus hasn't left yet. We could iris message." Annabeth questioned Silena.

"Who would we call? Charlie isn't there yet and nor is Percy. Nico can't take us all and Argus would get angry for having to leave early for us."

"We could take a Taxi." Mia said.

"Taxi, ok. But how are we all meant to fit?" Silena asked back. She knew that Mia wasn't talking about the grey sister's taxi but a normal one. This still meant that they had to fit five people into a space of four.

"Good point." She said back.

"What about a bus?" Harry asked.

"What bus?" Annabeth asked.

"Do you have magical people like us here?" 

"You mean witches and wizards, I not sure." Silena said back uncertainly.

"Of course you do." Ron said happily. "There's always a magical school in a major country. They always have magical folk."

"But that doesn't always mean that there witches and wizards." Annabeth said back.

"There's one way to make sure." Harry said and took out a stick from his pocket.

"Harry now is not the time to use magic, even though you aren't meant to. Put your wand away." Mia whispered sharply not wanting other people to hear.

"No one can actually see your wand, the mist prevents its." Annabeth said, and Silena realised the mist around them. "The mist, it's how we stop people from seeing our weapons." She explained to them

"That's how you were able to take them onboard. But the how can we see it." Harry asked holding the wand by his side.

"People with magical ability can see through it and a few mortals."

"Now watch how I call our ride." Harry said and pointed the wand into the road. Like a flash a red bus appeared. It was a double-decker, with electronic door for the entrance and exit. A man came out and was fiddling with a key, he looked about twenty five.

"Knight bus conductor Trevor Turn, at your service, who are you and how can we help?"

"Name's Harry Potter can you take me and my friends to somewhere."

"Of course take your bags on board and pick a bed, I expect you have money."

"What's the currency?" Harry asked, and Silena expected it was because they were in another country.

Trevor said some word that Silena didn't know and then they were off.

"What the rest of your names." Trevor asked once they took the beds on the lower deck.

"Mia Zabini."

"Ron Weasley."

"Annabeth Chase.

"Silena Beauregard."

"Half-bloods huh. Heard you helped take down Kronos. Good on you." Trevor said to her and Annabeth.

"You're Half-bloods." Ron asked gaping.

"Not in the way you know it." Trevor said as if he was from both worlds.

"Who are you?" Annabeth asked.

"I told you Trevor."

"I mean how so you know about us?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm a child of Hermes and a witch so I went to the magic school here. Went to camp in the holidays, I expect that's were you're going Camp Half blood." He said.

"And you do this because you look to travel." Silena asked.

"Of course." Trevor said back.

"How do you know about camp?" Ron asked.

"He used to go there. Don't you listen seriously I'm amazed you get the grades you get when you act so thick." Mia reprimanded.

"How do you know it an act?" Harry joked.

"I'm still here." Ron said, obviously not liking the fact they called him dumb.

They passed a long way and Trevor showed them all the sights although it was gone really quickly as they were travelling at lightening speed.

"You're at Camp. Sorry can't take to bus further then this; the barrier prevents the bus from entering although I can. Say hello to Chiron for me. But not Mr D, I wasn't his favourite." Trevor said and the five of them got off, and took the bags with them. "Have fun." He called to them and then was off.

"So this is camp." Harry said, obviously not seeing the actual camp but what they wanted them to see.

"No you need to cross the barrier." Silena said and stepped over with Annabeth.

"We can't cross." Ron said and acted like a mime trying to come through.

"I, Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, allow Mia Zabini, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter to enter Camp Half Blood." She said and Ron instantly fell in.

"You ok?" Harry asked while Mia just laughed.

"I'll go and see when Chiron can see them, stay here please." Annabeth begged, as if they were likely to walk away.

She ran towards the big house and the vanished.

**Finished. **

**Hope you liked it.**

**If your wondering why I updated lots of chapters at once, it's because my internet was broken so I had chapters that I had update so I done it all at once. **

**If you're wondering or got confused about how Clarisse got the vision basically Ares and Hermes went travelling and found Kronos, Ares showed Clarisse for help and Hermes asked one of his children( you'll find out later) as they didn't know all of it. **


	4. Grudges

**Little info before we start. Hannah is the only daughter of Persephone and she is half witch. It's the girl that Mia saw if you were confused. April is the daughter of Artemis and the Hunter and she do not get along. **

**Chapter four: Grudges. **

*******Silena's POV*******

"Hey Silena" a voice said and she turned around to see Lexi coming through the barrier.

"Hey Lexi, where did you go? I thought you were here when I left."

"I was, but then I had an iris message and had to go and see my mum. She was not happy and apparently wanted the hunters to come here, while she went on some major hunt. I don't see why they have to come here." Before Lexi could begin a rant about how much see hated them coming here Silena cut in.

"Lexi, I'd like you to meet some people. This is Harry, Mia and Ron." She said happily.

"As if I care. I mean why should I? They're not actually that important. Excuse me Silena but I need to go clean my cabin before the darling Hunters come." She said 'darling' sarcastically. "As if they need a clean cabin, they sleep on the bloody grass and have the tents for bleeding shelter. They'd like it if I told them to sleep on the floor inside or the wet grass outside. But of course I can't, I can't say anything and now I got to share MY cabin with those bitches. Except Thalia she's nice." Lexi liked Thalia, maybe it was because Thalia didn't see boys as the plague.

She walked off, dismissing the three Hogwarts students.

"Well she was nice." Ron said mockingly.

"Don't blame her, she's just pissed that she has to share her cabin, which she normally lives in alone. The Hunters sort of bring out the worst in her, well in everyone but we hide it well." Silena said.

"If that's her worst then what her good side." Ron asked. "Where does a girl that age learn such language?"

"She's twelve and I don't know." Silena said back.

"Is that the only Lexi here?" Mia asked and Silena nodded. "Weren't you meant to give her something?"

"Oh yeah." Silena felt around her pocket to find the velvet box. "I'll find her later."

Annabeth ran up to them and came to a stop. "Chiron was talking to Mr D and Athena when I went in. I got shouted at by both of them. Chiron said to show them around and Athena said she would see me later. I don't want to see her later." She whined.

Silena grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "Pull yourself together. You help beat Kronos. Do not be scared of you mother."

"You have not seen her angry." Annabeth said sternly. "And I can put it off. Come on you three lets start."

They walked past the climbing the wall, Amphitheatre, stables, Armoury and Arena. Charles was in the Armoury working so Silena didn't want to disturb him. Then they came to the Cabins.

"This is Cabin one." Annabeth said. "We can't go in there until or whenever Thalia decides to pay us a visit." Silena knew that Mia wanted to say that Thalia was coming; she learnt that much about her already, so she shook her head and mouthed to Mia to stay quiet. Mia gave her a questioning look but didn't say anything.

"Cabin two." Silena said and they made a quick exit.

"Why can't we go in these cabins?" Harry asked.

"Until the cabin gets a counsellor no one can enter it." Annabeth explained and it seemed to be good enough.

"What number are you from?" Ron asked.

"Cabin six. And Silena's from ten."

They came outside cabin three and Annabeth opened the door. "This is Cabin three. The counsellor's Percy but he isn't here yet." Annabeth explained.

"Then how are why allowed in?" Ron asked.

"Because she and Percy have an understanding she doesn't have to ask to come in seeing as he's the only one to live in here." Silena said smugly liking the fact she made Annabeth blush.

"Hey guys." Chris said running up to them. "Where's Clarisse? I really need to talk to her."

"You're breaking up with her." Annabeth said after a short intake of breath. Silena didn't want it to happen; Chris and Clarisse looked good together.

"What? No. it's just. Forget it. I was going to talk to her, but then Travis gave me this." He said holding up the clipboard. Silena sighed in relief they weren't breaking up luckily.

They stepped inside and there was a shadow at the end. "Percy?" Chris asked uncertainly but no one answered.

"Tyson?" Annabeth asked.

"Annabeth." Tyson said back and got off the bed and gave Annabeth a hug.

"Put me down now." Annabeth said and Tyson listened. They began talking while Chris noted down the number.

"He's a giant." Mia said.

"Actually he's a Cyclops, but I guess you're technically right." A voice said and Silena saw Annabeth tense up.

"What are you doing here?" she said. Silena didn't even know who she was talking to.

The boy came forward and went to his bed. He looked seventeen and must have gone swimming but wasn't wet. Silena didn't know that Percy had a half blood brother.

"I'm not a half blood." The boy said and then Silena knew he was a god. Only they could read your mind.

"That didn't answer my question." Annabeth said in tone you would never talk to a god in.

"I'm here to give my cousin company since he so kindly asked. I thought it would be a good way to get to know my brother." The boy said. "Do not be rude Annabeth surely your human father taught you better, of course he didn't you ran away from home didn't you." He wasn't looking or an answer and he wasn't going to get one anyway. "I do hope you are leaving now as I have to change before I met my cousin and uncle."

"Drop dead Triton." Annabeth said and made her way to the door.

"Bye Bye." Tyson said as the door closed.

Triton was Percy's brother, who was also a god. The last Silena knew was that he and Percy did not get along. And since when did he know Annabeth?

They went to forth cabin and saw Katie. She looked pissed as the Stoll brothers blasted some of the plants she grew. Then to Cabin five, Ares. Apparently Ares had come here and seen all his children before finding Clarisse, it seemed like the nice thing to do.

"Who was that guy in Cabin three?" Mia whispered, but Annabeth heard.

"This name's Triton and he's Percy's half brother. I met him at Percy's sixteenth birthday as his dad made him come. He and Percy became best of friends since Percy proved himself, but he doesn't like me a daughter of Athena dating his brother. So he doesn't like me and the feelings mutual."

"I didn't see him there." Silena said.

"You left early as there was a sale the next day."

"Oh yeah." Silena went into memories of what she brought.

They avoided going to the sixth cabin as Annabeth was scared her mother would be in there but Chris went.

"Seventh cabin." Silena said and knocked on the door. Will opened it and they went inside. There were musical things everywhere but it still looked neat and clean.

"Cool Cabin." Harry said.

"Thanks." Will said. "Did you hear that the Hunters…" he started but stopped under Silena gaze.

"The hunter's what?" Annabeth asked.

"That's they took down a hydra the other day. My father told me that they needed help to get back to a field so they could sleep." Will lied and it was a good one as Annabeth brought it. Silena could imagine what Lexi would say in response.

As they walked out Will pulled Silena back. "If you don't tell her it will come out a worse way."

"I'm hoping that when she finds out it they'll be here, if I told her before she will explode in front of her mum." Silena said back and it was what she thought. The hunters would be on her mind when she talked to Athena and then Annabeth would be told off for not concentrating. Will nodded and she walked out.

"What took you?" Harry asked.

"They need to talk about something. One of them wanted a makeover." She lied.

They walked across to the Artemis cabin and by now Chris was already caught up with them.

"Cabin eight." They opened the door to find a couple of skeletons putting sheets on the beds while Lexi did here own.

"Well done, you may leave now." Lexi told them and the skeletons made their way to Cabin Hades.

Lexi walked past the beds and then with a hello to all six of them went away, telling them they could look around she didn't care. She even remembered the names of the three people she dismissed before.

"That was Lexi?" Ron asked and Chris nodded. "She was so rude before. And how could ask those things to help her."

"I told you they brought out the worst in her. And she didn't call them, I think Nico did." Silena said.

"Of course he did. What other child can summon the dead to do his bidding." Annabeth said back.

"This boy is starting to get on my nerves. No one can control the dead it's unnatural." Harry complained.

"Don't tell him that. That boy will hunt you down." Chris called smiling, as if the sight would be funny.

They walked over to cabin nine where Jake told them Hephaestus and Aphrodite got divorced and that the Hephaestus cabin was throwing a party with the help of Pullox. Silena agreed to come and the Hogwarts students were also invited.

They went to cabin ten where the atmosphere was spilt. The boys were happy about the divorce while the girls were outraged that the Hunters were coming.

"The hunters are coming?" Annabeth asked.

"You should talk to Lexi about it." Cassandra shouted from her vanity station.

"I will." Annabeth called sternly.

They went to the Hermes cabin and the Stoll brother came to the door. Annabeth said that Katie was pissed at them and they asked for new news. Ron, Harry and Mia were introduced and when Connor asked if they were staying here they shrugged back.

Cabin twelve looked very clean, and Pullox seemed to be making wine, trying his very hardest so they chose to leave him to it.

Next came Cabin thirteen, and outside were Nico and Lexi. Sparks were about to fly and not the good kind.

*******Ron's POV***** (Haven't had him yet.) **

They walked to Cabin thirteen to see two twelve year olds; one sitting on a deck chair and the other reading a book on a normal chair. Even though it was nearly night time and the moon was just starting to come out.

"Hoping to catch the sun's rays?" Annabeth asked.

"No, the moonlight. The Hunters are going to drain my energy, so I might as well have some peace before they mess up my life." Lexi said. She was wearing black tracksuit bottoms and a silver tank top. Her hair was tied up messily and at the back of the deckchair and her converses were at the side. She sipped, what looked like lemonade, from the glass on the table between her and the boy.

The boy wore black jeans and a black hoodie. The zip was undone and underneath was a red top which read 'I will come for you all'. The book had some writing that Ron couldn't read.

"I wanted to talk about that. When are they coming?" Annabeth asked.

"In the morning I can't believe it. Why couldn't they come the day after?" She complained.

"Or never." The boy said but never stopped reading the papers.

"Nico, you can't use them." Chris said coming out of the cabin.

"I tried to clean it. I really did but then Lexi got all upset and I had to stop. I didn't want to upset whoever was inspecting with a dirty room. I know it was a bad thing but I thought it was for the best." Nico said in a child like voice and Chris told him to send them away.

Chris walked off while Nico walked inside putting the papers down on the table. There was a picture on the top of a child no younger then ten. There was a stamp over her name which said 'dead' in English.

Nico came out and took the papers and went back into the Cabin.

"What are those papers?" Ron asked, then instantly wished he didn't. Nico was obviously a little or whole evil. No one else has sheets full off dead people as reading material.

"Profiles of dead people, his dad wants him to judge them so he's reading up." Lexi said.

"So who are these people?" Nico asked coming out, it was only then Ron noticed the dagger on the belt of his jeans. He gulped.

"There from England. Mia Zabini, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley." Silena said. "Better go, Charlie's back." Ron looked as the girl ran off towards a guy and hugged him.

"Hey. Sorry about before, when I was rude in the hill. I hope its ok. The hunters bring out the worst in me." Lexi apologised.

"It's ok." Mia said and Lexi gave a smile.

"I met someone that looks like you." Nico said pointing at Harry. "In the Asphodel fields." Ron didn't even know where that was. "I don't mean to be rude or anything but do you anyone that looks like you and is dead."

"Nico!" Annabeth shouted.

"I said didn't mean to be rude." He defended. Ron knew that Harry didn't like Nico and this was making the matters worse.

"My dad, died fifteen years ago." Harry said quietly.

"Sorry." Lexi said.

"That's who he was. Your dad." Nico said as if that wasn't a good thing.

"So. How do you know him? You have to be like what twelve."

"Of course I met him. I tried to be nice to him, but he totally blanked me. Then when he did talk told me to go to hell. Then some other bad things happened that I will not say. Anyway I made him go to the fields of punishment." Nico said back. Ron thought about how absurd that sounded, Nico could never have met Harry's dad, it was impossible for anyone.

"How could you!" came from Lexi the same time Harry said "You weren't being nice enough."

"Sorry." He said holding his hands up. "But I was nice. I went to talk to him, because dead people can't talk to each other in the Asphodel fields. So I went to talk and have a conversation."

"Why were you talking to him anyway?" Annabeth asked nicely. Ron couldn't believe that they actually believed.

"It was either them or Minos. And thought of him seeing as it was his birthday."

"What drugs are you on? What crap are you sprouting? My dad was the best person ever, how dare you call him a bastard." Harry shouted. Ron looked around and saw people coming out of their cabins and looking towards them. Nico and Harry however were oblivious and it seemed to have gotten worse.

"I swear on the River Styx that there will be a time when you, Harry Potter need my help and I will not give it, not until you come and beg me. That is the promise of Nico di Angelo son of Hades." Nico shouted and everyone was quiet. It seemed as if the promise had killed all the noise and everything else. Ron didn't know that the promise would make everything so silent.

"Come here Nico." Katie shouted although it sounded still pleasant and not like she was angry.

"No." he stood from the chair and stormed into his cabin.

Katie and another boy came over and banged on the door. "Let me in." the boy said.

Silena came to them and gave the velvet box to Lexi saying sorry for not giving it earlier.

She opened the box and lifted up a silver chain with black charms. Lexi touched one of the charms and a sword was in her hands she touched the same charm again and the sword was gone.

Travis came with a set of keys and tried to open the door.

"I don't see why you're trying he obviously doesn't want to talk." Harry said.

"That is my cousin. So excuse me for trying to make him better." Katie said.

"Do you want him to order your death in your sleep." Mark said and then laughed.

"Please don't." Malcolm smiled.

Lexi went to the door and said something, the door opened and she went inside. They came out ten minutes later and Nico said he wouldn't murder Harry willingly. Ron felt that these children and teenagers had to kill. The dagger had not left its place on Nico's belt but at least he wasn't about to use it on them.

Mia seemed to like the place. It made Ron seem a little weird as she liked a place where there were murders and people who worked the dead. Then he remembered her death eater acquaintances and grew cold.

A horn went of behind them and everyone went of to the mess hall.

*******Percy's POV*******

Percy walked to his Cabin to see his brothers already there. He had not wanted to come late.

"Hey Percy." Tyson said happily.

"Hey Tyson what are you doing here, you're meant to be at dad's palace." He said.

"I thought I would say Hello to you. I go back tomorrow."

"That's too bad."

"Not really I like it there." He said in a child like voice.

"Your girlfriend came in, with some other people." Triton said.

"What did you say to Annabeth." He asked.

"What makes you think I said anything?"

"You always have something to say to her."

"You wouldn't what to hear it." Triton warned and Percy took heed.

The horn sounded and Percy put the bag on his bed and thanked Tyson for clearing it up. Triton said it could have been him and Percy said he would clear up.

They went to the mess hall and everyone seemed to be seated and started eating. He sat at the Poseidon table and then gave food into the fire. Triton was sitting at the head table with Chiron, Mr D and Athena. Percy had a feeling that if Athena saw him it was not going to be pretty. He made Tyson sit in front so Athena would not be bale to see him.

"Welcome back to Camp Half Blood." Mr D started. "I was meant to make a speech about how good it was to see you and much I missed you, but it isn't and I haven't so I won't be saying anything. Hope to find you well next year. This does not apply to you Peter Jackson."

Percy must have had the worst luck, as Dionysus singled him out. Athena would have known he was here and the wine god was looking for confirmation he was here. Percy waved his hand and Mr D sat back down.

"Thank you for that Mr D." Chiron said. "I'm sure you all know that we will be playing host to three students from Hogwarts. They are witches and wizards but not sons and daughters of Hecete."

"How's that possible?" Kayla asked from Apollo Cabin.

"Not all people who do magic are Hecete children." Athena answered and no one asked anymore.

"As I was saying," Chiron started again. "These are Mia Zabini, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Although I am sure that some of you have already found that out." Chiron looked at Nico who smiled back.

Chiron started to talk about their victory against Kronos earlier that year and what several of the people from the war have gone on to do. Percy zoned out not wanting to know much more. He knew that Luke had gone to help his mother and then get a job as a normal mortal. Grover, his best friend, had to keep the responsibilities that came with his new post, which meant that he wouldn't be at camp, but he promised to visit whenever he could.

"Before we end eating can Percy and Nico to meet me Hades cabin after dinner. I would like to explain some things to our new guests and that seems like the best place." Chiron ended and Percy went into overdrive. Why had Chiron said the Hades cabin and not the Big House or his own cabin?

"What happened between Nico and the new people?" He asked Tyson when Chiron finished.

"Nico said he would never help Harry until he begs. He made it official." Tyson said as if it was a normal thing. Percy knew it wasn't, Nico grudge with whoever Harry Potter was would make things at camp harder.

"Where Clarisse?"

"She went to see Ares. He's dropping her off here later." Tyson answered. Percy really did have bad luck. Athena and Ares were coming to the same place, here were Mr D already existed.

Percy walked up to the Hades cabin to see Nico and Lexi already there. They were sitting on the floor outside and were fiddling with the bracelet on Lexi's wrist.

"Hey guys." He called walking up to the two twelve year olds.

"Hey Percy." His cousin said back to him.

"Guess you heard?" Lexi asked after a hello.

"What?" he asked back oblivious.

"That the hunters are coming tomorrow. Apollo is bringing them." Lexi said back and Percy had to stop from laughing, he could only think of what would happen when the two siblings met.

"That's great right?" he raised.

"Of course. I mean why, isn't it a great idea that the boy haters are coming to make my life a living hell. They are going to be at every turn, making it impossible to act natural, I have to act proper or they tell my loving mother." She ended with a mocking tone.

"She obviously care, she gave you this right?" Nico said and pointed to the bracelet.

"I guess. But the Hunters better not tell me anything about having a boyfriend or this will happen to them." She touched the bracelet and an arrow can out. She shot it straight at the moon symbol on her Cabin.

"Careful where you shot that, Lexi." Chiron said trotting up. The arrow obviously passed him at the three people who came with him.

"Sorry Chiron." Lexi said and gave an apologetic look.

"That's ok; now please go to your cabin. I hear the hunters are coming so you pay want to clean your cabin before they arrive." Lexi nodded and walked off.

"Want to go in now?" Nico said giving Harry a glare.

**Finished.**

**Hope you liked it. =D **


	5. Home truths

**Chapter Five: Home Truths**

*******Harry's POV*******

All six of them went into the dark cabin, which was also called Nico's place or the death on earth as Harry had heard people around camp say. It wasn't that they said it with displease. It might have had something to do with the people Nico knew and his family. Percy and the whole of Cabin four and Thalia from the hunters were his cousins, and they were apparently really powerful. And everyone respected him as he had been a great help in the last war. Harry had found out how useful cabin eleven can be.

Cabin thirteen was the same size as all the others, from the outside, but the inside was so dark that the room seemed endless. The walls were black and there was a red border along the top and bottom of the walls, it was thick and gave the image of repressed flames. Along the wall, where the door was, were different types of swords and daggers. Along the end wall was a fridge were obviously had food inside.

There were a couple of beds but not as many as the other cabins he had seen. One bad seemed to be used as there was things on the shelf. There were three frames one the left was a picture of Nico, Percy and another girl with black hair and a silver tiara interwoven. On the right was a photograph of Nico and Lexi, it must have been taken recently as it seemed much newer then the rest. The third picture was in the middle of the shelf, it was a red frame with a picture of Nico, but he looked much younger, and another that looked a bit like him. The girl might have been his sister, but Harry had not seen her. There were other things there like a couple of miniature figurines; they looked as if they hadn't been used, but as a remembrance of a simpler time.

There was a bookcase with books that Harry couldn't read, whether it was the lighting or the language, he didn't know. There was a room made along a corner which was probably where the bathroom was.

"Can we hurry up? Bianca's coming." Nico said, and Harry thought it was a person that he had not yet heard of.

"I know Nico, it's her birthday tell her I said Happy Birthday. I will try to keep this short." Chiron said back.

"How could you not tell me that it's her birthday? I didn't get her a present or anything. What a great cousin I am." Percy started.

"Percy, Nico I want to get this finished before she comes. I expect you have stocked up." Chiron asked and Nico nodded. Harry didn't have a clue on what they were talking about.

"Harry, Mia and Ron, when Dumbledore asked me to take you in he said it would be for you safety. I understood and let you three come into this camp. However you are very different to the people we have here. Expect for one you will be the only people to come from a magical school." Chiron explained and Harry wondered who the 'expect one' would be.

"Are we different because we know magic?" Mia asked.

"We can do magic just a different sort." Percy said and then a plant in the corner of the room became drenched in water.

"Why would you do that? I was meant to give that to Hannah. Do you know what Persephone will do to me?" Nico screamed at Percy. Harry was now confused. How many girls did Nico actually have? There was Lexi, for sure, the girl in the picture, Bianca, Hannah.

"The children here are half bloods, or Demi-god is a better word for them." Chiron said then continued when no one said anything. "I expect you have heard of the Greek Gods."

"Zeus, Athena, Ares, Hades." Mia said then she looked as if she just found out something really cool. "There all children of Greek Gods."

"Correct, who did you work it out?"

"Ares came to Clarisse and she called him her father. Annabeth called Athena her mother, and then there was the divorce of Hephaestus and Aphrodite. I thought about the names and then I made the connection. I wasn't sure until now." Mia explained, and Harry left stupid for not catching on earlier.

"Who are the Hunters?" Harry asked and Nico's face turned into an expression between disgust and hatred. Percy looked as if he didn't want them her but nothing more.

"The full name is 'the Hunter of Artemis'." Chiron explained.

"There a group of girls who are immortal, hunt things and have forsaken all boys." Percy clarified. "Every time they come here they cause havoc, and they and the Aphrodite children really hate each other."

"As Aphrodite believes in love and Artemis believes in being a maiden." Mia said. Harry felt really out of place, and he felt that Ron did too.

"As I was saying." Chiron started giving Mia and Percy a look. "Dumbledore asked me to take you in, in the event that something happens back in England. He feels that you three are important in the downfall of your own enemy and wants to keep you safe. I agreed, but do not think I will let you do what you like as I am not in that much favour to Dumbledore." Harry noticed that he didn't say professor like people normally did out of respect to the headmaster. "You will sleep at curfew in the Hermes cabin." Percy mouthed the number eleven to him. "They will explain what you have to do. Percy." Chiron turned around face him. "Take them to the cabin and explain to Travis and Connor, what they are to do." Percy nodded.

"Are we finished?" Nico asked and Chiron got up and left the room.

"What is he? I mean he had hooves and everything." Harry asked.

"He isn't a what, he a centaur." Nico said back before turning around and moving to the back of the room.

"We better leave." Percy said.

"I don't see why. Just so he can talk to his little girlfriend." Harry said back and Nico was in front of him, which couldn't have happened as he was far away a second ago.

"Do you know why Chiron asked me and Percy to be here when he told you?" Nico said with deathly silence. His voice gave Harry goosebumps and a shiver went down his spine. "I am the third most powerful demigod alive. Child of Hades, which if you didn't know is the lord of the dead. I got your father sent to the fields of punishment. I could easily kill you now and give you the same fate."

Harry could tell that Nico wasn't lying, Nico had in his hand a black sword which was not there a minute ago. Nico had super speed which meant that he could kill Harry before he could do anything to defend himself. Harry wasn't allowed to do magic outside school so there was no way to defend. If he died then Voldemort would win and then the order would have lost and the deaths would have been for nothing.

"You said you wouldn't kill me though. Are going to go back on your word?" Harry was clutching at straws, which he hoped would work.

"I would not be going back on my word as I did not swear on Styx. Next time make sure you make it foolproof."

Nico walked back to where he was, near the end of the room, and Percy took them out of the cabin.

"Bianca's Nico's dead sister. Do not aggravate his again please. He will kill you." Percy warned.

"I don't get the cabin numbers now they have names." Ron wondered and Percy chose to tell them.

"One is Zeus, two Hera, three Poseidon, four Demeter, five Ares, six Athena, seven Apollo, Eight Artemis, Nine Hephaestus, ten Aphrodite, eleven Hermes, twelve Dionysus, thirteen Hades and Fourteen are Minor gods." Percy said using his fingers.

"Minor gods?"

"Nike, Persephone, Janus that sort." Percy said as if Harry knew what he was walking about.

They reached the Hermes cabin, and Percy knocked on the door. A pair of twins, that were Connor and Travis, opened the door and Percy said something to them. The twins took the Hogwarts children in. "Watch you stuff." Percy warned them and made his way to cabin three, which was Poseidon's.

*******Annabeth's POV*******

Annabeth walked to her cabin very slowly. She knew her mother was inside as she had left early from dinner. She was just happy that Percy wasn't there to piss of her mother even more. She promised herself she would not talk or think about Percy as long as she was in front of Athena.

"Good luck." Malcolm said to her, as she opened the door. It seemed be couldn't be happier to leave.

"Annabeth come and sit down." Athena patted the seat next to her. Annabeth knew Athena was building up to the big lecture.

"You think I am going to lecture you, mistakes happen." Athena said kindly and Annabeth let out a sigh of relief. "But not by my children." Athena finished as if she was in serious trouble.

"I didn't mean to." Annabeth whined.

"You let an Ares child beat you. They are known to be strong not clever, I expect more from you, even if Clarisse had her father's blessing you should have been able to understand things better."

"She beat me once."

"One time too many." She shouted and Annabeth wanted to curl up inside herself. "I will let it go this time, but if I ever find out that you have been beaten by an Ares child again, I will take action." Athena threatened and walked out of the cabin.

"She gone home now?" One of her little brothers asked as they all came back in.

"For now." Annabeth said.

"Mummy scary." He said back.

"Get some sleep." Annabeth said and tucked the boy into his bed.

"Heard what happened. Look at it this way; she didn't say anything about Percy." Malcolm said.

"Thank the heavens, I don't want to know what would happen if she did."

Annabeth made sure all the littler children were asleep. She guessed the older ones would leave to go somewhere but the smaller ones were more likely to get lost. Once she had made sure she turned the light off and everything went dark.

******* Mia's POV*******

Mia woke up, feeling ready for anything. She had a feeling she was going to like the camp even if she wasn't really a part of it. Last night, the older kids had stayed up after curfew and they had been talking about the latest things. Mia had found out that Travis and Katie didn't like each other as they had dated but they sort of drifted apart. They didn't explicitly say that they broke up but everyone knew it.

Being the children of Hermes they were able to sneak drinks from the storage shed and used one of the bottles to play truth and dare. The game didn't get very far as someone was walking outside and everyone ran back to their beds.

Mia got dressed and then waited for Harry and Ron. They took incredibly long and it wasn't as if they needed to look good. The people here fight everyday so they didn't wear clothes that were brand new, but it still looked good. As the boys were still getting dressed she chose to walk around and meet some people.

She noticed that the right hand side of the cabins, from where she was, were nearly all girls expect for Dionysus and the minor gods cabin, and the left side were all guys. She met Kayla who was going to shoot some arrows before breakfast. She asked Mia to come along and she agreed.

"So you're a witch, but not a daughter of Hecate?" Kayla asked.

"Yeah. Who's your dad?" Mia asked back. Kayla was firing the arrows and they always hit the bull's eye or the next ring.

"Apollo. He's a bit eccentric and breaks into poems all the time but it's cool. What about yours?"

"I don't know. They died when I was one and I was taken to a care home. I found my family again, but I don't think I'll ever actually know."

"Sorry. Sore topic." Kayla said and her face became one of forgiveness.

"It's ok. I was young so I don't really know. Can I have a go?"

"Course." Kayla gave her the bow and arrow and Mia shot it. It hit the last ring.

"That's good. Some people get it to the tree, other about a foot from where were standing. Those people do better with daggers and swords." Kayla said and then the horn went for breakfast.

"Let's go. The food goes if you're late." And the two girls ran off.

"Why are we running, doesn't everyone get a plate to themselves?" Mia asked.

"What!" Kayla said and pulled them to a stop. "You're joking."

"No. Chris said so. He went that everyone gets there own plate. When did you get here?"

"About a week ago. Will lied, the idiot."

They walked to the mess hall at a normal pace. When they reached they spilt ways and she sat opposite to Ron and Harry.

"Where were you, we waited but you were gone." Ron whined.

"I was talking to Kayla; she's from the Apollo cabin." Mia ate her food and then rose from her seat.

"Isn't he coming today?" Harry asked and Mia nodded as Kayla had told her that.

"Ok, demigods and extras." A 17 year old boy said from the main table. He had tanned skin and black and blonde hair, his eyes changed from blue to green to brown using all the shades. It was then Mia remembered she had seen him talking to Annabeth. "Now my cousin had kindly asked me to be here for the duration of the week as apparently things are boring around here. He's in the big house, so don't wake him up unless there is something really important, that you can't tell me or Chiron. I hear there's a party at night so I would keep the noise to a minimum and drink sensibly. The hunters are coming so Apollo cabin are given leave from morning training as Apollo wants to see you. Lexi make sure the hunters are settled in. there will be capture the flag tomorrow, and you better beat them." Triton finished. Chiron didn't seem to be there so it seemed fine to talk about parties.

"Isn't it a bit dread how they hate the hunters? Mean they just judge them." Ron asked and Mia's anger grew.

"Like you judge the Slytherins. Admit it Ron you think all Slytherins follow Voldemort and do whatever he wants. That's stereotyping. It's the same as saying all Ravenclaws are clever, and Gryffindors love Dumbledore." Mia shouted back.

"But Ravenclaws are clever."

"That's not the point and yet you're still doing it." She shook her head and then sorted her hair again.

"Hermione what's gotten into you? Since when do you defend them?" Ron asked appalled.

"It's Mia not Hermione. And why shouldn't I defend them it's a free world. I shouldn't have told you, you always take everything the wrong way and then you blow up." People were looking but she didn't care. She couldn't believe that she had told Ron everything about him was Anti-Slytherins, she was a fool to think he would change his ways.

"You think it's a free world because you have money to spend like nothing. First it was the grangers now the Zabinis. Nothings free in this world, it's all paid for one way or another."

"Sit down Mia." Ron asked and pulled her to her seat. It was only then she noticed she was getting up, or moving away. Ron instantly retracted his hand and looked at something on his hand.

"How did that happen?" Harry asked. Mia didn't even know what they were talking about. Then a drop of red liquid fell onto the wooden bench and Mia couldn't believe what she had done.

"I don't know. It just happened." Ron whined.

"Your not going to cut your hand of, are you?" Mia asked remembering when he got his leg chomped on by Sirius.

"No. I just need a bandage."

"You should ask one of the Apollo cabin for help, their loaded with med stuff." Cleo said next to them.

"Thx." Mia said.

"No probs. Word of advice, get it sorted before you start training. Having it rip open while battling will hurt." Cleo let out a low whistle.

"Were going to fight people with super speed and one that can use a sword." Harry whined.

"Super speed? No one has super speed, you mean shadow travelling. Only Nico does that and boy is he drained if he ain't in any shadows." Cleo said back.

"People I'm kind of in pain here, if someone could get help I will be much obliged." Harry got up and went over to the Apollo cabin. He came back with a plaster, bandage, bowl of water and tissue.

"They said to was out the cut first then put a plaster, and then add the bandage if you need to." Harry told them and Mia did just that. She made sure she healed the cut a little before moving the tissue away, so it looked like a small cut then a large one.

"Can any of you use a sword?" Percy asked coming up to them.

"Never tried." Ron admitted and Mia said the same.

"I stabbed a basilisk in second year." Harry said as if he didn't know if it was a good or bad thing.

"What's that?" Percy asked.

"Basilisk. It's a type of snake that scares anyone that doesn't come up to its expectations." Annabeth explained coming up with Nico.

"You stabbed a snake and it died." Percy said gob smacked.

"Um. Yeah. Is that a bad thing?" Harry asked.

"Yes. You do not hurt snakes unless it's tries to kill you." Nico explained.

"Ok. So Mia with me. Ron with Nico, and Harry with Percy." Annabeth said.

"For what?" Ron asked.

"Training, need to see what your good at."

"Like dagger, swords, arrows." Mia asked.

"How did you know?"

"I was training with Kayla, I tried the arrows, and it hit the last ring."

"It's better than the others."

Mia and Annabeth walked off towards the Arena while the boys came behind.

"Can we do this another way?" Percy asked.

"I guess." Annabeth said back.

"Why not use the dolls to see how they are then take it from there."

"Good idea…" Annabeth started but then a noise came from outside. All six of them ran outside just like everyone else at Camp.

A thirteen year old year old girl came out from the back seat. She had black hair with blonde and gold highlights, and had tanned skin. Mia instantly remembered where she had seen her before. At Hogwarts, she was a Slytherin that same thing her and Ron had fought over before. She had to be the other girl that came from Hogwarts that Chiron had mentioned.

But why was she here? Did Dumbledore send her or did she come by herself? Questions like this kept going through her mind.

"You." Ares said pointing at Chris. "In now." he ordered.

"I don't know, I'm meant to do training. And I'd have to tell Chiron or Triton." Chris murmured. There wasn't a direct way to say no to a god.

"Mark, go and tell Chiron I'm taking Chris with me. Now get in the car Chris." Ares ordered again. Mia had the idea it was to give him the whole dating speech, but part of her said it wasn't.

"I don't… father didn't say."

"You defied your father by going into the labyrinth, and staying here when your whole cabin left to fight the second war. Do not tell me you have become the devoted son." Ares called back.

"Please." Clarisse said from the passenger seat. Chris went into the back seat and Clarisse went to the back too. The car went leaving a trial of fire.

"Thank god he didn't see me." Percy said.

"I think he was a little preoccupied."

"Who's the girl that came out?" Mia was going to ask but she walked over to them.

"Nico!" she screamed and came over to the boy. "Where's my flower." She demanded.

"Funny story. I put it in the sunniest part of the cabin, but then Percy drowned it." Nico said blaming his cousin.

"I wasn't my fault; I didn't know it as yours."

"I grew that last year in the underworld, do you know how hard it is to grow flowers down here. That one lived and you killed it." the girl whined.

"Look at it this way if it's from the underworld it was already dead."

"Don't make me hurt you." She warned.

"Hannah, why don't you meet some people, there from Hogwarts?" Annabeth said.

"Yeah right." She scoffed. "I'm the only demigod in that school I think I'd know if there were others or at least the centaurs will."

"You have centaurs?"

"They not party ponies. Anyway where are these people?" Hannah said and then turned towards them. "Oh. My. God."

"Hey there." Harry said nervously. If the girl was in Slytherin why would see like Harry. Unless she was one of the good evil people. Hannah looked at Harry with a look at said 'what are you doing here' and not in the good way. Unfortunately Ron failed to understand whether it was good or bad.

"Bloody hell Harry, you're so famous even people here know who you are." He said obviously happy.

"What makes you think I care whether he's here or not? It makes no difference to me if the boy who lived stays here. Soon he'll be dead and it won't even be by Voldemort. Wonder what it would mean if you did lose." She said and the two boys stayed silent. "You need to learn better then be so full of yourself. Know I need to unpack and then met Katie so she can get me a new pot. Maybe I'll ask for two, your cabin need to love more alive." She said to Nico.

"I'll just kill it." he said back smirking.

"That you will." She said and walked off. "Oh, Mia" Hannah turned and Mia was surprised she even knew her name. "You could do so much better than them. Where are going to be in 6th year?" and Hannah walked off.

"Training." Percy said and they all went back.

*******Annabeth's POV*******

Harry was fighting the doll with a sword but it kept dodging and Harry had only hit it once in the arm.

"Not doing very well is he?" Mia asked as the two girls were sitting on the benches. Annabeth wanted Mia to do arrows first as the boys were taking to long. She has shot it ten times and six times it hit the board, five on the two outer rings and once on the ring next to the bull's eye.

"I've seen better." Annabeth confessed, she didn't want to explicitly say the gut was crap and could never have killed a snake.

"Truthfully." Mia pressed.

"He's crap. He should be looking for a weakness, not keep attacking. I've seen him attack that arm at least five times when the doll had left his leg completely defenceless."

"I'd go for the middle of the spine or the top of it. It wouldn't be able to move and when it did, it would hurt. Gives me time to get some damage done." Mia said and Annabeth had to admit it was good.

"Violent much?"

"It's a war." She called back and smiled. Annabeth got the impression that Mia would kill if she had to.

Nico sat on the bench behind them. "I know what you did." He said to Mia, with a massive smile on his face.

"Where's Ron?" Mia asked.

"Went to get a drink. He's okay but it was a bit slow, he'll be here soon. Anyway don't you want to know how I worked it out?" Nico asked and was inches away from jumping up and down on his seat.

"Work out what?" Mia asked as if she had no idea.

"Don't act like you don't know. How you cut Ron's hand without a knife." If Mia's was shocked to hear this she didn't show it. The only thing that happened was that a small smirk appeared. One that would either scare you or make you doubt your sanity.

"You were watching." She said.

"Course. I wanted to see how your first day went so I listened and looked. It was a good thing because you went to get up and he pulled you back. Then mysteriously he began to bleed, heavily. Then when I took the bandage of and checked I found out it was fatal, it could have killed him so a knife couldn't have caused it."

"Clever. Worked it out haven't you." Mia asked sourly.

"Wait so you can harm people by touching them." Annabeth asked amazed. It was cool but dangerous as well. It made Annabeth curious of how it could have happened.

"Yeah. But please don't tell Harry or Ron. They nearly didn't flip when I told them I was adopted and became their worst enemy's best friend's sister. If it told them I can hurt and heal by touching they will flip."

"You can heal people too." Annabeth asked and Mia nodded

"What's so bad if I tell them?" Nico asked. "Not that I'm about to talk to _it_ anytime willingly." He added.

"They'll make me tell Dumbledore, our head teacher, and he'd find out that I found out and then I don't know what will happen."

"Why are you telling us all this, you didn't need to." Annabeth asked. It seemed odd that this girl told them everything even though they only knew them for just over a day.

"I needed someone to talk to, and I thought I'd tell you people as I think you wouldn't blab."

Annabeth watched as Mia took the doll apart limb from limb after stabbing the doll in its back and running the dagger from top to bottom. It took five minutes.

"That was quick." Percy said, obviously happy that they managed to finish earlier then he thought.

"Pictured Dumbledore and what I wanted to do to him."

"That was low, Mia. I can't believe you want to kill Dumbledore. Whatever did he do to you?" Ron asked and it was obviously the wrong question because Mia's blue eyes turned a very frightening red.

"You wouldn't understand, after all whatever I want I get, isn't it. I might have all the money I could want but that's all people ever see. Just because I'm rich I have to be a death eater, ever look at your own family Ron." Mia ranted, and she didn't even notice that what she was saying made no sense. Not to Ron and Harry either who both had faces that of confusion.

Annabeth watched Mia walked away. There weren't many places she could go and people were everywhere.

*******Triton's POV*******

Triton sat in the big house listening to his cousin and uncle shouted. It was entertaining as every now and then a person would come in and they would not want to show what just went on.

"Why are they here?" Dionysus asked for the tenth time.

"I was asked to keep them safe." Chiron said back.

"By Dumbledore. You don't even like him. The only reason you pretend to is because of Hannah."

"He wanted me to take them in, as Kronos has found out of the wizarding world he would meet up with someone and together they would attack. Dumbledore wanted them to train here as it is safe away from the wizarding war."

"Want to we get from this. It seems like a pretty one-sided deal." Triton asked, after listening and thinking it over.

"Not really normal wizards and witches can't use a weapon as well as a demigod. If there was a war they would rely on magic as we have both. Hannah is clever for her age and has told me about what is happening there." Chiron explained.

"But Hannah can use a weapon." Dionysus said back.

"She cannot as well as others. Her power of flowers has increased her magic and also helped her during attacks. She can handle a weapon and a wand."

"I expect they can stay, but they should not get in my way. They are under your care and I hope you will control them."

**Finished. **


	6. The Hunted

**Chapter Six: The Hunted**

*******Hannah's POV*******

Hannah walked up to her grandmother's cabin and knocked on the door. It was a little weird whenever see came here, everyone was nice but they treated her as is was a little baby, and not a thirteen year old. They saw her as there niece not just someone at there camp. She guessed it was something to do with the fact that Demeter never let Persephone forget she was her mother.

"Hannah, when did you get back?" Katie asked as she opened the door to let her in.

"When Ares came, he saw he at the airport and Clarisse said to take me."

"I guess that's nice." Katie said back uneasily. 

"I wasn't really." She admitted. It was easier to talk to Katie even if she was four years older then her. Nico always took his step-brother role too seriously even though she was older.

"What happened at school?" Katie asked as they sat on the table.

"Well the evil guy came back, but I try not to get involved too much with that. My friend is moving to another school so I won't really have anyone to talk to. Not much else, expect I had a little mishap with my powers and three people from my school have ended up here."

"You go to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah. I'll be in fourth year when I go back."

"You seem sad." Jack said from his books.

"Percy drowned my flower from the Hades Cabin." She said with a whine.

"Do you want another one?" He asked and she nodded. He handed her a little lily and she thanked him.

"Anytime." He said and walked out.

"You better go and unpack; we'll you later, probably after the hunters come." Katie told her.

"The hunters are coming?"

"Apollo's bringing them, but he's a little late."

"A little, it's nearly mid-day. I'll see you later." Hannah walked out of the cabin and towards where the minor cabin was.

The cabin was plain white with four pillar engraved into the four corners. It was simple and that's why she loved it.

She pushed open the door and it opened with a creak. There were only five people inside, and the others must have gone for training. Minor gods didn't have many children, so the cabin wasn't full like she had expected.

Hannah walked over to her bed which was the top one above one that had already been made. She put her clothes into the wardrobe which she and Haven, the girl who slept on the bottom bunk, shared. They were the same size so often shared some clothes. Haven was the same age as her and her best friend. She climbed onto her bed to arrange her pillows and everything to her liking. Under the pillow there was a little note and a key.

_Hey Hannah, I put this under your pillow coz I now that's where you'd look first. The key's for the box in the wardrobe where you can put your jewellery and make-up. We all have to look our best and that only happens when you use the best things. I'll see you later. Love you lots Haven._

Hannah climbed off her bed and opened the box. It was big and took the whole of the bottom shelf, even if it was the smallest. Half of it was already full of makeup and necklaces, rings, earrings, anklets and gems. Hannah put her's inside and the box was then full. She locked it again and closed the door.

She decided to do some of her holiday homework, there wasn't much of it but it was good to get it over with. Then she would be able to enjoy the rest of her holidays with no worries. She put the lily on the table and set to work.

She had finished half of her work when she saw the light coming from the bottom of the door. She opened the door and saw the minibus in its shining glory.

*******Harry's POV*******

The bright light brought an official close to their training session. It had actual ended when Mia walked out of the arena but they chose to stay inside. Harry didn't want to meet Mia right then and felt she needed time to calm down.

There was a minibus near the lake, which was between the arena and the big house. The door opened and a group of girls got out. The ages ranged from nine to nineteen upon first glance but Harry knew that appearance could be deceiving.

"Sorry were late, Apollo here felt the need to take the long way." The girl who seemed like the leader said. She had black hair and a silver tiara interwoven into it.

"You liked it admit it." the only boy said, he seemed seventeen.

"I did not. You know as well as I that I would never like a boy." The girl said. Harry remembered that she was in one of the pictures in Nico's cabin. He ventured a guess that it was Thalia.

"Remember little sister, you can only forsaken boys for so long." She boy said back.

"Haven't you spent the entire time telling me that?" Thalia said to her brother.

"Remember was happened to Artemis." He said and then walked over to the big house.

"What's everyone looking at, you act like you've never seen us before." Thalia snapped and everyone looked away. Harry wondered about who powerful she was. Nico had said he was the third powerful, and the Demeter cabin was weaker then him.

Thalia walked over to where they were standing and hugged Annabeth and Percy. Nico got a handshake, Harry guessed her wasn't the type to get sentimental.

"So, Thals what was a journey like?" Percy joked, and Thalia only glared.

"Anything interesting happen in your time away." Annabeth asked.

"I shot a few animals if that's what your asking, Nico." Thalia rounded on the boy. "Where's Lexi?"

"How should I know, I'm not her keeper." He snapped back.

"I'm just asking. Who are these people?"

"Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, there from Hogwarts."

"Only two, I thought everything comes in groups of three. Percy, Annabeth, Grover. Zeus, Poseidon, Hades. Thalia, Percy, Nico." Thalia laughed a little but stopped when the earth began to shake a bit and thunder roared in the sky. "Sorry." She said.

"There's Mia Zabini as well but she's a little pissed."

"A girl?" Thalia asked intrigued. "Not everyday you meet a witch."

"Don't you dare try and recruit her." Silena snapped walking past. "She's got a strong love line and I will not have you ruining that."

"Why do you get to decide? It's her choice if she wants to join or not and you can't stop it."

"What so you can kill her too." Nico whispered, and Harry guessed there were some family issues between the two.

"Let's go." Annabeth said and pulled him and Ron away.

"Lexi, Thalia's looking for you?" Annabeth said as they passed her and she nodded.

"That's all the training for today. Maybe you should do something productive, find Mia or do homework. Homework, oh shit." Annabeth finished running of to her cabin.

*******Mia's POV*******

Mia sat on the forest floor leaning on a fallen tree. She kept running her fingers through the grass and little flowers that poked up. The movement seemed peaceful and Mia felt as if she herself could become calm. Every time the thought came up she remembered what she was done and said to so many people, and it went away.

Mia could never be at peace with herself, there was always something going on in her life, if not school work then her powers and if not that then anything else. She never felt she could be at peace not until she had done what she needed to.

That was what confused her. She understood that her powers could help one side, but she couldn't decide which. The light side had Harry and Ron but it also had Dumbledore and his plans which always ended hurting her in someway. The dark side had Blaize and Draco however it also had Voldemort who wanted t hurt the people around her.

"Done enough thinking yet?" a happy voice called from behind her. She turned to see Hannah.

"So you're a half and half?" Mia said.

"I guess. One of the few to be both." She said back. She started to pull out different flowers and they bonded together in her hand into a colourful head band.

"You know what's going on in both worlds, so if you could pick on which one."

"Well you can't pick just one. There all different. I'm the youngest half and half so I don't really know. Camp's only fun during holidays."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"What have we been doing so far?" she joked.

"I'm serious." Mia insisted and Hannah sobered up. "You're in Slytherin and you know about me."

"That you're a Zabini, I guess."

"What do you think I should do? I mean which house because that would decide my side."

"Between light and dark? I think you should stay where you are. If you come of Slytherin everything will change, people will realise who you are and they will start to take an interest in your family tree and then in your family. You'll be in the hotspot."

"But then wouldn't people think about why I'm talking to my opposing house. They'd still become suspicious."

"Then it would matter what house your in. you just have to keep your head up high and everything will be fine."

"That's good advice. Thanks."

"No problem, why father said it to me, when I found out I was different to the others in the house. I guess people didn't want to really pick a fight with me."

"What do you mean?" Mia asked. It was only then that Mia noticed the little similarities she had to others.

"You know Theo, your cousin."

"Yeah." She said slowly. "My mum's side."

"Well my grandmother and his grandfather were brother and sisters. So the Nott family tree is pretty much screwed."

"How?"

"His dad married a power and my dad had a kid out of wedlock. You know how much that's frowned upon."

"Sure, you're like distant relatives."

"In a way. People don't really know about us, but he looks out for me there."

"And Nico here. Is he like you cousin?"

"Actually he's step-brother, his dad took me as a daughter and my mum took him as a son. Their married if you're wondering. We have a blast in the Underworld." She finished mockingly.

"Your mum's Persephone, which means that Katie's your aunt and… that's some messed up family."

"I know. I don't worry about it much only Nico and Demeter cabin treat me as family, everyone else's relations get confusing, which is why they don't really worry about that much here." Hannah started to balance on the tree trunk but fell, luckily the flowers caught her.

"Stupid girl." A boy around fourteen said looking down at her.

"Don't knock it till you try it, Jack."

"I will not fall down anytime soon." He said and carried on walking.

"That's Jake; he's a son of Demeter." Hannah informed. "Could you do me a favour?"

"What?"

"I really don't understand my potions homework." Hannah asked hopefully.

"You should ask Harry he's better than me."

"The day I ask him for anything is the day I Voldemort to get stuffed."

*******Chris's POV*******

Chris stood next to Clarisse as they stood before their fathers. He could tell she was a little scared as her finger interwoven with his and every now and again little tremors went through her body.

"I expect you know why you're here?" Hermes said looking at them.

"You can't expect us to mind read." Chris said back.

"I am talking about the dream, Chris. The one with Kronos and the British guy, Remember."

"There's no need to shout."

"Have you thought about it at all?"

"I have in fact."

"Then what, and let go of my daughter's hand." Ares said.

"No." Chris said. "I talked to Clarisse about it in the car, as someone took her so I couldn't talk to her before. I'm pretty sure you heard what we were saying."

"Yes." Ares said. "And the things that I didn't want to hear too."

"Then you shouldn't have been eavesdropping." Clarisse said to her dad, Chris made sure not to think about anything else apart from what he needed to.

"So what did you talk about?" Hermes asked. "I'm meant to tell father and he will want to know everything."

"I don't think that the children are Harry, Ron and Mia." Chris said. "There from England that's part of Britain, which explains the British accent. They don't know what's happening to them or the fact their in some plot. They seemed nice when I talked to them."

"You talked to them?"

"I told you there nice. They seemed to be a little distance as if something had happened, but apart from that they seemed fine."

"What do you mean distant?"

"I'll explain this." Clarisse said. "When we were at the airport Mia said that just before they got to the airport the boys found out she was their worst enemies, best friend's sister."

"That explains it then." Ares said satisfied.

"Are you sure there's nothing more." Hermes asked, and Chris shook his head. "Okay, you can leave, here" Hermes gave him a wallet full of cash, but said nothing about it.

The two teenagers walked into the sun. "What do you fell like doing?" Chris asked.

"Why, what are you thinking?"

"Normally when I'm given cash I choose to spend it before my brothers and sisters can get there hand on it."

"Were going to spend all of it." Clarisse asked and Chris nodded.

"Great, the first thing I need if food, then we can go shopping." Clarisse said and Chris groaned. He thought it would be great just the two of them for the rest of the day, but Clarisse had been spending a lot of time with Silena and sometimes Haven, which meant she had become a shopper. "After that I want to watch a film with popcorn and everything."

"Couldn't we watch the film before shopping?"

"That makes sense, and if the shops are closed I can't be blamed for not buying anything."

********* **Hannah's POV*******

Hannah walked up to her cabin once more. Outside were three people, two boys and a girl all the same age as her.

The girl was Haven. She had long dark blonde hair and purple eyes. You never saw her without her black headband which was always on her head keeping the longer hair from her eyes but letting a fringe go underneath or the pink gems that made up a small heart near her right eye. She was navy blue jeggings up to her knees, a strapped pink top which ended just below her hip and a sleeveless denim mini jacket, as she called it. She had on her pink heels, which were thick enough to run in but thin enough to so some damage. She had on her chunky bracelet and the silver heart locket that never left her neck, and sat perfectly on the hollow of her neck. She was the daughter of Eros, god of sexuality and lust.

The first boy was Milo. He had black hair and silver eyes. He was wearing was wearing black skinny jeans with the ends folded up. He wore a light blue top with a waistcoat on top. His left ear was pierced with a small gem inside. Milo always looked smart yet rebelish at the same time. He was the son of Nemesis, goddess of balance and revenge.

The last boy was Trace. His real name was Trevor but it didn't suit him at all. He had brown hair and honey eyes. He wore blue baggy jeans and a green top that fitted him perfectly. He was a son of Hermes and the only one out of the four of them that didn't live cabin 14.

"What kept you?" Milo asked as she came as sat down between him and Haven.

"We waited forever." Trace whined.

"Stop that. We were here for fifteen minutes." Haven said. "In which time I was able to make someone we know spill their secret."

"Who?" Hannah asked.

"Trace, who else. He found a new girlfriend." Haven said smugly.

"Who?"

"Her name's Lily and she's really pretty and smart." Trace said falling to memories.

"Pretty how did I know that was going to come up?" Haven said.

"That's all you think about." Hannah said.

"It doesn't mean that other people can think about it just as much. Have you kissed her yet?"

"No." Trace answered.

"But you want to?"

"I'm not about to discuss my love life with you people."

"Do you love her?"

"That's a bit early." Hannah said.

"How do you know what love is. It's all desire with you." Trace said back, completely ignoring Hannah.

"Don't talk about me like that; all you think about is when you can steal your next joyride."

"At least I know how to drive, when was the last time you tried?"

"You aren't old enough Haven, and you should even be driving Trace." Milo said in the calm voice that made everyone quiet.

"So I hear there new people here?" Hannah said trying to end the silence. "That aren't demigods." She carried on when no one said anything.

"Oh, they came yesterday. They come from your school right; shouldn't you have known they were coming?"

"I'm not told everything. They think that I'm not good enough to be told these things." She argued.

"You should have been here earlier. Your darling brother cursed that Harry guy." Haven said, and Hannah wanted to be there. It wasn't everyday someone said anything against the great Harry Potter.

The four of them started talking and somehow the conversation steered them towards playing truth and dare.

"Haven truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go up to a resident of cabin eight, not Thalia, and tell them that you heard that the new Harry guy thought she was pretty and he wanted to ask her on a date." Trace said.

"That's unfair. What did he do to receive that punishment?" Milo asked.

"Lets see, he made life at Hogwarts really bad, said I was a full on supporter of the dark arts, made my friend cry, and sneaked into my common room." Hannah listed. "Need I go on?"

"Can't I do Haven dare and then we can beat him up together." Milo stated starting to get up.

"No, and sit back down." Hannah said and pulled him down to sit back.

"I'll be right back." Haven said and made her way to cabin eight.

"Did you say hunters or residents?" Hannah asked Trace.

"Residents. Oh shit." Trace said running off.

"This means she's going to tell Lexi." Milo said as the two of them ran behind Trace.

"Who will tell Nico, who in turn will kill Harry." She finished.

"And that's bad because…" Milo asked stopping.

"If he dies then Voldemort will be in charge and kill all muggleborns and half-bloods, which includes me."

"So hurting good, killing bad." Milo summed up and she nodded.

They reached cabin eight to see Haven talking to Lexi, in a voice that would make anyone believe her. The really innocent, cute one that made her seem a five year old. Hannah had seen Nico do it a million times, and it always worked, expect on her and Lexi. Hannah only hoped Lexi was immune to Haven's too.

But it was harder to ignore was someone older told you.

"Nice try, Haven." Lexi said and walked off.

"Why didn't see believe me?" Haven asked as they reached each other.

"I think she understands that Harry wouldn't like someone three years younger then him." Trace explained.

"Unless he was a perv."

"I guess." He said taking unusually long on the subject.

******* Four weeks later, last week at camp*******

*******Harry's POV*******

Harry sat by the water edge thinking over what he had to do. He did most of his homework without Mia's help which he felt was quite an achievement. The only thing left was to get the books and things he needed, this would obviously be back in England, whenever he got there.

Harry took the Marauders map from his pocket and opened it. He could see the castle empty, but this comforted him. He felt as if there was always somewhere for him to go, whenever he needed to. But the thought was smashed when he realised where he was.

This was so different to back at Hogwarts when he knew must of the people. The kids here looked as if this as normal to them. The danger, they had sword fighting and arrows and life threatening things but to them it was like another day.

Harry wondered why Dumbledore sent him here. Shouldn't he be back home helping with the order? Stopping Voldemort from getting power? If died then Voldemort could get all the power, and that should be stopped?

He didn't doubt that people didn't like him here. He had already made an enemy of Nico, and Hannah seemed to hate him too. That striked him as odd, he was nice to everyone at Hogwarts expect Slytherins. Maybe that was why? He thought.

He had seen her around camp with three other people. They seemed really close which meant if she hated him; they might feel the same way.

"What you thinking about?" A voice said from the water. Harry was sure he was alone, but how could the water speak. "You going to answer or sit like a lump the whole time?"

"Who are you?" he asked the air.

"Harry you are pretty thick." Percy said coming out of the water. "Who else can breathe underwater?"

"Oh. It's so different here."

"Because we can do different things?"

"I guess. Why does Hannah hate me?"

"That's what you're worried about? She likes a world where everyone is nice to each other. World peace."

"And I guess me starting a fight with Nico didn't help."

"No you starting a fight with Nico only fuelled it. She hated you from the being I guess. She can be powerful when she wants to be. Her whole group are."

"Her group?"

"Her, Haven, Milo and Trace, their well known in camp, for their age."

"Why?"

"Their popular and powerful." Percy said and carried on when he obviously saw the blank face Harry had on. "Hannah controls the flowers and because of her connections to Nico, and the Demeter cabin people don't like annoying her. Her witch magic makes her strong too. Haven is the daughter of the god of desire, lust. She can make anyone do what she wants, mostly guys; just has to appeal to their better nature. There always something a person wants, their desires you could call it. Milo is the son of the god of balance. If he sees something happening that he doesn't like he will avenge it, get revenge which means by any means necessary. But if someone does something really good and no bad thing is done he will do it. Lastly there Trace, he's the son of Hermes so he'll look after you, but just until the person he helps stops being of interest then he'll steal, or kick them out. He's also the eyes and ears of the group."

"They sound so different to each other."

"That's what makes them such good friends. Hannah wants world peace, but Milo will always go against that. Haven will want control of everything but Trace likes things happening as it is. There differences are what make them strong." Percy explained.

Harry began to think about the difference between him and his friends. Him and Ron were good friends Hermione was always different, she was smart when they were dumb, and couldn't take most of the abuse she was given but still wasn't weak. But since she became Mia she'd gotten stronger. The three of them could be the best of friends again but instead they weren't because they felt the need to annoy her.

"Thanks. Do you swim often?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. I went this morning but everyone was doing my head in so I needed to calm down."

"Percy, you better come quick." Will said.

"What's wrong?" he asked back.

"It's Rachel, she's back."

Percy got up so quick that Harry felt the wind. The weeks he had spent here were informative, but this was the first time he had heard of a Rachel. She meant something to Percy that was true, but not like Annabeth.

Harry stayed at the water edge.

That was until a girl with blonde hair came up and leaned onto the nearby tree. "Might what to move on if you want to go home." She said, as if reading what he wanted.

"Don't deny it, you so want to go back to Hogwarts. Want to go back to your precious headmaster. Back to the place where you parent met. Back to the place you call your home." She took a step closer with every statement until she was right next to him, that he could feel the word, not just hear them. "Back to darling Ginny Weasley." She whispered into his ear, then jerked back quickly and began laughing in a carefree way.

"How do you know?" he got out with difficulty.

"It's written on your face. Now are you coming or should we do this another way." She played with a lock of hair that had fallen from the side of her headband.

She struck Harry as the type of girl that was stand on the corner of a wall bubbling gum bubbles while playing with their hair. The type that was play with a boy's heart until it bored her and then dumped them.

"Who are you?" he asked getting up.

"Haven. Maybe you should wear contacts, or can't afford them." She smiled and then walked off, adjusting her skirt.

Harry walked thinking, about how she had worked out what he wanted. Percy had said she could see a person desires, but he guessed further. Chris had told him that Eros, Haven's dad, was the son of Ares and Aphrodite, which meant Haven could start wars and bloodbaths, because of love, desire and whatever she wanted.

'Eros should not be a minor god.' He thought to himself.

**Finished. **

**The next chapter will be the last in camp, and then they go to Hogwarts where everything will happen. **

**Clarisse and Chris didn't tell anyone what they talked about with their parents, and people didn't ask, much.**

**Nico is one year younger then Hannah, who's fourteen now while he's thirteen. **

**Most of them had birthdays but I'm not going to write all about that. **

**In capture the flag, the hunters won. **


	7. Last Rites

**Chapter Seven: Last Rites**

*******Hannah's POV*******

Hannah took her seat next to Milo; the other seat next to her was empty as Haven had gone of looking for Harry. Chiron had told Hannah but she didn't want to, she was now on cleaning up duty until the end of summer, which was only a week.

The Amphitheatre was packed with everyone. In the middle was a table, by which Chiron, Triton, Dionysus and Rachel sat. The Oracle of Delphi looked tried, and Hannah guessed she had had a prophecy. There were four seats in front of the tables as well.

"I'm back." Haven said and sat down with unneeded elegance. "Hannah watch the hair." She said and tied up Hannah's hair into a messy pony.

"Don't mess with her hair." Milo said and pulled the band out and arranged the hair back into its normal state. "Much better." Was all he said as Chrion started talking.

"Hannah, Harry, Ron and Mia come here please." Chrion said and they went and sat on the four chairs. "You all go to Hogwarts correct." He asked and they all nodded. Hannah had no idea where he was going with this. "Clarisse, Chris stand up, do you know what I am going to ask." Chrion asked and Clarisse looked scared, a little. Chris looked at the floor.

"Why did you not tell anyone." Triton asked nicely. To nice for a god.

"It would have created mass panic. If Zeus himself told no one, if our parents felt the need not to tell us then their must have been a reason." Clarisse said back, and suddenly Hannah began to worry.

"Tell us now, or I will." Dionysus demanded, but Clarisse stayed quiet. He turned to Chris and two had a staring contest, until Chris gave and sank into his seat. "Kronos had returned. And had been back for more than a month."

Hannah felt her air supply quickly close, as if the last breath she took would be her last. She remembered what happened the last time he came, what happened to Luke and Percy and Rachel. What happened to all of them, how close to death they were.

"And he had now teamed with someone from England which is why we are sending ten people not including these four to Hogwarts." Triton said with an edge, pointing to the four of them. "Any volunteers?"

"Percy should go." Someone shouted and then everyone was chanting his name.

"Fine." He said "But Annabeth's coming too." He ended smugly.

"No way!"

"I need my smart person." He whined and she gave.

"Thalia's coming. I'm not spending all my time with seaweed brain."

"I can't. As much as I want to, I have a duty to the hunters." She said as if she really wanted to go.

"I'm sure mother can make an exception this once." Lexi said.

"Fine I'm in, but Nico's coming to, we need the three of us." Thalia said roping in the son of Hades. Hannah wondered about what would happen if these four came. Harry didn't look too happy at the suggestion.

"Come on, Nico. I'll be great." Hannah said wanting to piss of Harry.

"Fine. Lexi?" Nico said asking. "It'll be fun, and you don't have to see the hunters."

"I'm in." she said quickly.

"Stop getting people to come, they need to volunteer." Chrion said.

"I'll come. I found out so I can help if I hear the voice again." Clarisse said.

"Two's better than one." Chris said.

"That's seven, we need three more." Hannah said, but no one else volunteered, she looked pleadingly at her best friends.

"Fine I give. What will you have me do?" Haven said and Hannah smiled. At least now she would have someone to talk to.

"If you're going to look at me like that, what can I say? I just hope it's worth it." Milo said.

"One more." Hannah said. She knew Trace wouldn't go; his mother would kill him if she found he was going out again.

"If you want." Will said.

"All fourteen of you come to the big house tomorrow morning. We'll talk then." Chrion said. Hannah got up and turned around to see Rachel about fall down, Luckily Thalia was able to stop her falling down.

"You okay?" Percy asked as he made his way over.

"Never better." She said.

*******Rachel's POV*******

Rachel was in the attic sorting through the clutter the last oracle felt the need not to clear out.

The people that volunteered surprised her, yet she felt it was going to be them. Percy, Annabeth and Nico were going to go, there was no stopping them.

But she didn't think Lexi would want to. Once she turned thirteen, which she had, she would have to hunt every full moon, and that can get suspicious. The day after she would take abnormally long to return to normal as she shine a silver colour that would take time to fade, the necklace had stopped it for this long, but Rachel knew it would break sometime.

Hannah friends going as well seemed like a not so good idea. The four of them were known to cause havoc around camp so what would they cause there. There were four because that way they could control each other, but there were all three so there were going to be sparks this time.

Rachel guessed that Clarisse going was a good idea; she and Chris had heard the voice of what was working with Kronos, but what if they could do nothing about it.

Thalia and Will going seemed a surprise too. Will was always quiet and never actually got into many fights. But Rachel guessed it was good to have him. Lexi would need looking after and who better then he cousin. Thalia would prove a problem as she was pretty and boy would want to date her. Rachel wondered how many times they would need to be shot before they got the message.

"Why were you up there?" Percy asked as she came to ground level.

"Just sorting through my thoughts and the clutter."

"In your thoughts." Annabeth joked and Rachel felt a need to smile even if she didn't want to.

******* Milo's POV*******

"What's the prophecy?" Will asked, when Rachel came and sat down.

"Ten will go to the land of muggle.

Friendship, light, war, ache and struggle.

Fight between lords to see might.

One will live while the other fades to night.

The powers revealed

And wounds opened never healed." Rachel recited. Milo felt Hannah stiffen on the fifth line.

"The powers." Ron said to himself.

"What?" Mia demanded in an accusing tone.

"I'm just saying that the second time I heard them."

"You've heard about them before?" Percy asked.

"I remember." Harry said but Ron told the story.

"It was the last day of school, when you wanted to tell us about you being Mia." Ron said to Mia. "Malfoy meet as halfway, and said that two of the powers were on his side."

"Who are the powers?" Milo asked, mostly wanting to know why Hannah was getting agitated.

"There a race of people, magical people." Mia said. "There the purest magical people, but yet so pure that they can't be. They used to marry within their race, led by the King Alexander and Queen Sera. The royal family powers like the others but stronger, and the people could live long lives and never age they would pick an age and stick. It was a good life, I guess."

"What happened to them?" Lexi asked.

"There was a problem; the powers lead a semi secretive life. They mixed with people but only told those who they could trust. But someone found out and began to exterminate starting with the weakest. The royals thought it small as people left the kingdom and life whenever they felt like it but returned. It lasted a year, until the royals took action. They killed the murderer, after torture and making an example of him. The powers were reduced much in number by this time, and people began to think the powers a myth, a race that had been unfairly treated."

"So the powers being revealed means there others." Clarisse asked.

"I don't think she finished." Haven said.

"That was all there was in the book, but there's a theory that the princesses had children with outsiders. When the race died out, those children lived as Power blood is always in a child."

"Then there were children, they are who are going to be revealed." Harry summed up.

"It makes sense." Hannah said. Milo had known Hannah long enough to know that she was hiding something, something she didn't want to tell anyone.

"Who's heading the quest?" Will asked.

"I think Hannah should." Rachel said. "She knows about both worlds." Hannah nodded.

"Is there anything we should know about Hogwarts before we go?" Haven asked lightening the mood.

"You'll be sorted into houses, which would depend on you personality." Mia said.

"There's Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin, that's the worst one." Harry said.

"Is not." Hannah said.

"For you maybe."

"Just like you like Gryffindor, you Dumbledore sucker."

"What!"

"You heard all you ever do is go Dumbledore thinks this, oh he think that. No one cares what the old thing thinks."

"You're the Voldemort lover." Milo knew that was obviously something bad because Hannah walked out of the room.

"That was low." Mia said and sank further into her chair.

"If I find out you hurt her in anyway I will do the same to you triple-fold." Milo said walking out.

*******Lexi's POV*******

Everything went quiet after Hannah and Milo left.

"What did you say to her?" Nico demanded.

"I didn't think she'd take offence."

"She doesn't even like Voldemort, how would you like it if they called you that." Ron said, shocking Lexi.

"You strike me as a useful person." Haven said putting her head on her hands. "Ever wanted to make something of your life, after all those important people you must seem small." Lexi found it bizarre when Haven found out a person's desire; she didn't even know how she did it.

"Haven, can you not shut up for one second. You've always got to talk about what people want." Clarisse said.

"No, it's who I am. And if you ever tell me want to do I'll tell everyone your desire, or lust." Haven said.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?" There was a look in Haven's eyes. "Chris, I thought you'd like to know that…" Haven didn't finish as a dagger went flying past her head.

"Next time I'll hit you." Clarisse said.

"I don't doubt you. We all know how much you want to kill me. Your only niece."

"I'll forget that next time."

"Maybe you should go pack." Rachel said and everyone walked out.

Lexi walked with Thalia towards cabin eight. They were to leave tomorrow so she had only half a day to pack.

"Leave Nico di Angelo alone." Phoebe said as she was packing.

"What!" Lexi said back, turning around so her black hair hit the other girl.

"I said leave him alone, do you know that it's a disgrace that you stay in this cabin and still believe in love and delve in it. A disgrace to your mother."

"If my mother thought I'd disgrace her, she would not have claimed in one my first night."

"And she's felt for it ever since. Do you not know how it pains her that her child is so young and so in love?"

"I am not in love. It's impossible. The girl who won't love and the boy can't love."

"Two impossibles can make most things possible."

"I am not in love." Lexi said back, stamping her foot. "And if I was then I would not tell you, hunter. You're just a servant to my mother."

"I am not her servant, I believe in what she believes."

"You think you aren't her servant yet here you are, doing what she wanted like an obedient dog. Because that what I see you as, her little bitch." Lexi said, and Phoebe looked murderous.

"What did you just say." She said very slowly.

"My mothers little thing, you hunters just follow her around never actually talking to another guy unless you needed to. Didn't you want to become Artemis's second in command when Zoe died. I'm happy you didn't, Thalia does a much better job." Suddenly Lexi could read bits of the hunter's mind, like they belonged to her like they belonged to her mother.

Phoebe took out the bow and arrow from her back and Lexi took out the same. Lexi fist arrow went stray as if she was not allowed to attack the hunter. Phoebe's arrow always landed on target, although she could not hurt Lexi, and this she knew.

The first arrow grazed Lexi's knee and the second flew past her hair. The third hit the necklace around Lexi's neck. She thought it was luck that it hadn't touched neck but when the white pendant cracked on the ground she could feel that whatever was going to happen should not be happening.

"What is going on in here?" Silena asked.

Lexi looked around and could see the cabin completely destroyed.

"I won't ask again." Silena repeated and Phoebe sent her a dark look. "Don't look at me like that. You may have hundreds of years on me, but here you are nothing more then a hunter, one of the worst."

"I don't really know." Lexi said, and she didn't. she didn't know how the bed were turned over, how her pictures went to the other side of the room or why her necklace was giving of a strange green glow.

"I'm going to get Thalia; she'll tell you what to do." Silena said and walked away.

Lexi picked a chair up and sat on it. She could make out what Phoebe would say, Blame it all on her so she could save her own skin. Thalia couldn't give out punishments, so they wait for her mother, and then Lexi had no idea who she would choose.

"Lexi come with me." Thalia said as she saw the room. Lexi ran behind Thalia, as the other girl had already had a head start.

They came to the clearing, where the sun and moons ray was the strongest. Some Apollo kids were there but they left when they saw Lexi and Thalia. It was later that Lexi noticed they hadn't been looking at her, but her neck.

"It's time, right?" Will said coming up behind them and Lexi saw Thalia nod slightly. Lexi was seriously confused, she looked from Will's to Thalia's face but none said anything.

"What's going on? Tell me or I will scream." Lexi said feeling like the twelve year old she was.

"What happened in the cabin, and don't lie because it's very important." Thalia said.

"I went in to pack and then me and Phoebe got into an argument, she told me I couldn't see Nico, and then I told her she was a slave of my mother. She started to get angry then I was reading her mind a little, so I used what I found against her. We started to shoot arrows and one of her hit my necklace which broke." Lexi explained and touched the hollow of her neck where here necklace normally was.

"Lexi this is serious so listen okay." Will started and Lexi nodded giving him here undivided attention. "That necklace kept your powers from coming out, they blocked them. You understand that."

"I'm not a little kid. I know what blocking means." She snapped back.

"Well when Phoebe broke the necklace, your powers have come out. You will need to hunt very full moon, as you mother is goddess of the hunt and moon. You will also be able to read the hunter's mind as they belong to your mother and you have your mother's blood."

"But I can't read Thalia's?"

"I'm a lieutenant which means I'm the same level as you event though you aren't a hunter." Thalia explained.

"Did you speak to mother about the quest?" Lexi asked as she guessed the conversation was finished.

"Yes. She wants you to take care, and make sure you keep the bracelet with you at all times."

"It has a sword, arrows, shield and box which I think it is to store moonlight which I use for energy."

"Very good. But only full moon moonlight, they other rays aren't as good."

"I wasn't finished." Will exclaimed. "You will also be very good with dogs, better then you are now. You will also find a familiar, a dog just for you."

"That's great I always wanted my own dog. The only one I know is Percy's and she a little scary."

"At least you haven't meet Cerberus." Thalia muttered.

*******Haven's POV*******

Haven walked up to the Ares cabin. Clarisse wanted to speak with her about something, she wasn't very specific.

It wasn't really her fault that Clarisse felt this way, and it wasn't her fault that she could read people's desires. A part of them called out to her and she was all for using what she could to a person's advantage.

Just like a child of Ares but a different way.

When she walked into the cabin she wished she hadn't because Clarisse and Silena were sitting very calmly on the chairs, obviously waiting for her to step over the threshold.

"Clarisse, Silena." She said.

"Thank the gods she didn't say aunt Silena. I'm not old enough to be an aunt."

"Well you're not really your only her half aunt." Clarisse said back.

"That makes on difference."

"What's this about?" Haven asked, sitting down on the third chair.

"You aren't going." Clarisse said calmly.

"Where?"

"To Hogwarts. It's too dangerous, you're too young."

"I'm fourteen. Same age as Milo and Hannah and there going. So are Lexi and Nico and their even younger then me."

"Nico the son of Hades he'll be fine. And Lexi is not my concern."

"What about Hannah and Milo, you want me to leave them. Trace is already not going; you can't separate me from my best friends. They won't be able to control themselves."

"You make them sound like hormonal teenagers." Silena said.

"They are. I have had to take in so much of their feelings that I scared they'll do something and I won't be there."

"Maybe you should give their desires back to them." Silena enquired

"Then they'll be all over each other. I don't want to risk their friendship for something I think will work."

"Can we please get back to topic?" Clarisse demanded. "Hannah's going because she's always been there, and Milo's can look after himself. You always do what you want."

"But that a good thing. While everyone's all high strung I can calm them down."

"You don't calm people down, you annoy them further,"

"Do not. They just take my words the wrong way. Just ask my father, if he says I can't go I won't." Haven knew that Eros would want her to go. If she wanted to go really bad he knew he couldn't stop her.

They iris messaged her father and like she knew he said it was fine.

"Guess this meeting was a waste of time." Silena said and began to walk out. "Give it back." Haven groaned. She thought Silena had forgotten.

*******Percy's POV*******

It was the day after they had decided who was going to be at Hogwarts and the school started the day after they landed which meant that they had to leave today. But one thing bugged him.

"How can Percy and Nico go on the plane? Zeus will blast them." Annabeth said, when all fourteen of them had met up. Percy made sure that Harry and Nico were at opposite ends of the group. The same for Clarisse and Haven, for some reason he didn't know.

"Dad said he'd them have a return trip, he doesn't mind them as much now seeing as they helped but I guess their still a little of something. Which I don't think is hatred."

"Hopefully not. I can hate much more then him." Nico said but took it back when a lightening bolt was hit next to him. "I shouldn't tell him that he can't kill the king of ghost." He whispered and Percy surpassed a laugh.

"Maybe we should go now." Lexi said.

"Yeah. I wouldn't want to miss the plane." Hannah said.

"Ask to go on Hermes travels if we do." Chris joked.

The fourteen of them left camp after a last look when they left the border.

**Finished.**

**Hope you liked it. **

**These are the ages; you might need them for the next chapter. **

**Camp character:**

**Percy, Annabeth, Chris, Clarisse, Will~ 16**

**Thalia~ 15**

**Hannah, Milo, Haven~ 14**

**Nico, Lexi~ 13**

**Hogwarts Characters: **

**Harry, Ron, Mia, Blaize, Draco, Theo~ 16**

**Ginny~ 15**

**16 years old ~ 6****th**** year**

**15 years old~ 5****th**** year**

**14 years old~ 4****th**** year**

**13 years old~ 3****rd**** year**


	8. The Homeland

**Chapter 8: The Homeland**

*******Harry's POV*******

Harry sat on the window seat with Ron next to him. They had reached the airport an hour earlier then they needed to but everyone seemed fine with it so he choose not to complain. It wasn't as if anything could hurt them in that hour.

The eleven people from the camp had different ideas. They had once again been able to take weapons on board, but this time they kept it a minimum. Percy had his pen, and Lexi had the bracelet which was easily hidden. Chris had some weird trainers which he could fly in, according to him. Clarisse had a spear in her pocket and Nico had the dagger on his belt. Will and Thalia didn't bring any weapons but Harry guessed it didn't mean they weren't prepared. Annabeth had her cap near her, and every now and then she would twist it on her finger. Milo had a double ended knife in a loophole of his jeans and Haven held a black purse. Harry understood she probably didn't need a weapon, he'd been shocked to the very core of himself when she said Ginny name. He normally couldn't have believed it, but there was no other explanation. Haven had never met Ginny.

Had she?

Percy and Nico looked not scared but anxious about the fact they were flying so high, as if something would come and blast them from the sky. Harry laughed to himself at the idea. The person that looked scared was Thalia, and no amount of talking from Annabeth and Mia seemed to make her feel better.

They had been sitting for half of the flight when the food came. Harry started to eat but it wasn't as good as when he was at Hogwarts.

"I can't eat at a time like this." She heard someone scream. Harry climbed onto his seat and looked at the black haired girl with a silver tiara in her hair. Thalia was gripping the sides of her seat that Harry could make out where the veins were.

"If you don't want it fine." Chris said and took her strawberry yogurt.

"Give me that." Clarisse said and put it back in Thalia's plate.

"You need to take your mind of the fact your in the air." Mia said and Harry felt the need to nod.

"But how?" Will asked and ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"Move here." Milo said and everyone turned to him. "She sitting by the window if you move her to the middle and she wouldn't see the clouds and carp." Harry had a feeling he would be in Ravenclaw.

"That's clever." Hannah said and threw her arm around his neck. She obviously couldn't see him blush all the shades of red.

"But she won't leave her seat." Annabeth said trying to pry off Thalia's fingers from the armrest.

"Stubborn hunter." Nico muttered.

"That's it." Lexi shouted after everyone fell silent.

"Could you be a little louder?" Haven said, sarcasm dripping her.

"Shut up, let her talk." Milo said.

"It's better then what you're doing. How's wearing headphones helping anyone" Hannah added.

"It helps me. Just because you're both loved up doesn't mean you can gang up on me." Haven said back and both Hannah and Milo blushed this time.

"What was your idea?" Mia asked, giving a glare to Haven, who shrugged back.

"She's a hunter so what does she hate the most?" Lexi asked.

"PDA doesn't affect her." Harry said, which he knew was true in the three weeks he'd known her.

"True but…Nico come here." Lexi said and Nico undid his belt and walked over to her. Lexi grabbed him by his shirt and pulled his lip to hers, which Chris wolf whistled for. Lexi's seat gave Will and Thalia prefect view of what she was doing, and that was what done it for Thalia.

"Nico di Angelo, you better get your tongue out of Lexi mouth now." Thalia shouted and Harry was sure the other cabin could here them.

"I don't think it's him you should be talking to." Haven said smugly still watching the TV.

"Shut up you…you…thing."

"Thing? That's a new one you normally call me a bitch." Haven said back not moving.

"Well I'll say something worse next time."

"Go. To. Hades."

"Hey!" Nico shouted, now not with Lexi, he went back to his seat to get away from Thalia obviously.

"Been there, done that." Thalia said back.

"Not long enough."

"You want to make this a proper fight."

"No, because this program is getting interesting." Haven said and put her headphones back on.

"Lexi what the hell did you think you were doing." Thalia asked still made that the last word came out a hiss.

"We had to wake up, so I thought what better way then this, plus I got something out of it." Lexi explained sweetly. She didn't look back at Nico, understanding it would probably piss of Thalia more.

"Why did you need to wake me up? Actually when was a sleeping?"

"You were scared shitless." Percy said to her. "Milo said you should move into the middle."

"Right." She droned out. "Why?"

"So you don't see the clouds."

"Can't I just close the window blind?"

"No." Will shouted. "I want to keep it open." Hannah, Haven, Percy, Annabeth, Chris and Ron wanted this too so Thalia swapped seats with Lexi. Thalia was now sitting next to Hannah two seats away from Haven.

Lexi sat next to Annabeth but then swapped with Percy so she ended up sitting next to Nico. Everyone seemed fine with the new seating arrangement.

"Do you think that Mia's buddy buddy with Zabini?" Ron asked when they were an hour to landing. Everyone expect Lexi, Thalia and Chris were asleep.

"Mia is a Zabini, it was would be weird if she didn't like her brother, twin brother at that." Harry said back.

"I guess, but it seems weird that she was a Slytherin family."

"She was the one that told us to break into the restricted section, and use the Polyjuice potion, and kept the time turner without telling us, and…"

"Okay I get the picture." Ron said not wanted to hear anymore.

"She seemed close to Hannah too." Harry questioned.

"Which one?"

"The one on the plane." Harry said back keeping his voice low. "She's in Slytherin a distant relative of Nott's who is also Mia's cousin."

"How did you know that? The one about her and Nott not about Mia."

"I heard about it in school, I just didn't know who Hannah Snow was."

"That's her name. Everyone at the camp just goes by their first name."

"It's her. She hates Voldemort, you know."

"But she loves being a Slytherin."

"That I don't get. Percy goes she believes in world peace, yet all the people in that house believe in pureblood crap."

"She's a half-blood remember."

"Oh yeah." Harry said, feeling stupid that Ron worked out something he overlooked.

Slowly everyone began to wake up so they couldn't talk anymore. Harry wanted to get up and stretch his legs when the seatbelt sign shone and everyone expect Thalia went happy.

"Thalia swap seats with me quick." Hannah said and Thalia moved as the other girl was already taking off her belt.

Hannah held onto one hand while Haven, who'd swapped seat with Milo, grabbed the other. "Deep breaths." Haven said and Thalia listened.

Harry guessed when they needed to the campers came together to help each other, just like Harry hoped the Hogwarts student would during the war. Although he had low hopes that the snakes would join.

"Thanks." Thalia said as they landed.

"This doesn't make us friends. I just don't want to come face to face with back to life Thalia."

"No you just like this one."

"She's prettier." Haven said, and then walked off with her two best friends so they could get the bags.

*******Time Lapse*******

"Who's that?" Will asked when they made it outside.

There was a boy about their age leaning on the outside of a white Hummer. There was another behind it. He had olive skin and jet black hair. The eyes were what confirmed what Harry thought. It was a bright electric blue; the same colour he had spent four weeks getting used to.

"Blaise!" Mia screamed and pulled her suitcase to give her brother a hug. "What you doing here?"

"Come to get you and your friends slash other people." Blaise said back, and Harry got the feeling Blaise meant to include him in the other people. "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Okay. You know Hannah right?" Mia asked and her brother nodded, saying she was Theo's cousin of sorts. "That's Nico her step-brother, that's Percy, Thalia, Will, Lexi, Annabeth, Clarisse, Chris, Milo and Haven." Mia pointed to each of them in turn. "Don't think anything about them. I know you, and what you want." Blaise just smiled back.

"Well aren't you interesting." Haven said smirking.

"Please tell."

"Your life so full of desires, I don't know which one you want the most. I'll figure you out." She said back smiling.

"Very interesting yourself." Blaise said back.

**(A.N: there is nothing going on between Haven and Blaise. Their both being their flirty selves. And she's too young for him.)**

"Okay." Hannah said cutting in the middle. "Which one do I go in?" She was obviously comfortable in the presence of the Slytherin, which Harry was not.

"Pick one." Blaise said and waited until they were all in the Hummers. Ron and Harry didn't go in. "I haven't jinxed them or anything. They are perfectly muggle vehicles because if they were mine, I would have to clean them from weasel germs and that's too much work."

"Blaise stop that. Harry, Ron just come inside." Mia said poking her head out and giving them a sweet smile.

Harry went inside and Percy, Annabeth, Chris, Clarisse, Blaise and Mia were inside.

"Maybe we should go in the other one, there already six people here." Harry said, really not wanted to be in the same car as Blaise.

"There are seven in the other one so you might as well come." Mia said, and the both of them sat down.

Blaise went to close the door when Harry saw something black on his forearm. "What's that?" Harry asked unable to contain himself.

Blaise pulled on his sleeve and showed the tattoo. "This. It's a tattoo Potter, I'm sure you've seen one." He must have seen Harry face because he carried on. "You thought it was the dark mark." Blaise started to laugh. "That stupid, you thought I was a death eater, surely you knew I was neutral in the war or are you so arrogant that you feel that need to think that every one of are death eaters." Harry felt the size of a pea.

"What does it say?" Mia asked.

"It says Blaise." Annabeth answered.

"How do you know?" Blaise asked the same time Mia asked, "I thought you couldn't read."

"We read ancient Greek." Clarisse said. "But why have you got a tattoo of the language."

"I've always been fascinated with the Greek Gods, so when I was walking the streets I saw a tattoo shop which done them, so the answer was inevitable."

"Which one's your favourite?" Chris asked.

"Favourite God?" Blaise asked and Chris nodded. "I'd have to say…Hermes; he can do all this stuff and no one the wiser." He finished and Chris beamed.

"So you're all going to be in sixth year?" Blaise asked when they started to move.

"I don't know." Percy admitted.

"How old are you?"

"16."

"Then you'll be in sixth year. I take it they have told you about what house you should be in." Blaise asked and they all nodded.

"Where are we going?" Mia asked.

"Leaky Cauldron. You can go to the burrow from there and these people can stay in the rooms the school brought for them."

*******Hannah's POV*******

Hannah just walked out of the Hummer when it took off, didn't even wait a second after she closed the door.

"Why are we here? This is the most boringest place in the wizarding world." Hannah asked, because it was. Nothing ever happened here, everyone just slept or ate or drank. There was nothing interesting about being here.

"Because they need to get their wands and I doubt the airport had a fireplace, for these two." Blaise said, and it sounded like the wanted the two Gryffindors gone. Hannah smiled as that is want she wanted since they came to the camp.

"But it's night, Olivanders will be closed." Mia said.

"Right, so why don't you all get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow."

"You're going to the manor?"

"Well yeah. Can't stay here. Draco coming's over for the night and tomorrow."

"Right. Well I'm staying here, I'm not leaving." She crossed her arms and stomped her foot.

"Fine by me. Just make sure everyone's awake by nine." He said and went into the fireplace and shouted "Zabini Manor."

"That's so cool. What was that?" Will asked.

"It's called Floo travel. You take some powder and shouted where you want to go." Hannah explained. "We better get the keys." She said and Mia nodded. "You should stay here. Tom won't know who you are."

"Miss Snow, how are you today?" Tom asked when she reached the counter.

"I'm fine thank you for asking. Can I have the keys to the rooms?"

"Of course." Tom said giving her four keys.

"I'll see you later Tom." She said and waved a goodbye.

"Let's go." Mia said when she got back.

It turned out the four rooms were right next to each other so they didn't have to go very far. Hannah, Haven, Lexi shared a room. Thalia, Clarisse and Annabeth had the second. Will, Chris and Milo had the third while Percy and Nico shared.

"What about you." Lexi asked.

"Don't have to worry about that." Mia said back, and on her finger was a gold key. "I'll be upstairs." She said and walked up the stairs. "Nine o'clock I'll come down." She said from the top of the stairs, even though Hannah couldn't see her.

"See you tomorrow everyone." Annabeth said going into her room and then everyone went in.

"You okay?" Haven asked changing into her pyjamas which consisted of a green cami top and pink cami shorts.

"Fine. Actually no." Hannah admitted.

"Want to share." Haven looked over at Lexi who was already sleeping with her black hair in a pony tail coming onto her face.

"I need to go back to the estate. Get my stuff but I can't leave as Mia said to stay her and I don't even know what will be there."

"At your house?" Haven asked.

"Yeah, I guess Theo would be there."

"And he's…?"

"My cousin."

"Go and I'll cover for you. People don't like it when I get into my bad self." Hannah smiled and gave her best friend and hug before putting on her nightgown and going to the fire place.

"Nott Estate." She shouted was instantly thrown into the floor in the front room. No one seemed to be there so she ran out the door into the hall way and up the stairs. Then kept running until she reached the west wing and opened the door to her white room, with the flowers she painted on.

She went to her closet and grabbed her uniform and other clothes she would wear at Hogwarts. She stuffed them into her suitcase not caring if they were folded or not. She could go a crease removing charm when her magic started up again.

Then was the trip to her vanity dresser and she put all her make up from three drawers into a mini suitcase. The jewellery went into another the same size, as she her and Haven would be sharing clothes.

Then she went to the bathroom and put all her toiletries into a plastic bag individually to avoid spilling, and then they went into the suitcase with her clothes. She put the photograph of her dad into the top and closed the zip.

Last stop was the safe where she kept the important things. She opened it and took out the key to her gringotts account. Then she took out her dagger and the case attaching it to her belt like she always did.

As she dragged the suitcase with the other two on top she began to wonder. It seemed unusual that her, Haven and Milo were together without Trace. She had heard everyone saying they would be uncontrollable without him but she never actually thought about it much. Hannah knew Haven's opposite the person that kept her in check was Trace but with him gone she would snap at anyone, as it was mostly him. Trace's best friend was Milo, who was her own opposite. Just thinking about him brought a blush to her cheeks and she knew it.

She pushed that thought out of her mind, and thought about where everyone was. Actually where Theo was as they were the only ones to live in the estate apart from the house elves, but they didn't count.

She walked to the fireplace and took some powder into her hand. "Leaky Cauldron. Room 412." She said and was in the room when a knock was heard. Haven looked over at her and she mouthed to Hannah to clean her robe.

Haven went and opened the door as she did so, and it was just as well as Milo was standing on the other side. "I'm bored." He complained.

"Go to sleep then." Hannah said coming to her door and pulling it open even more. Milo looked her up and down and smiled.

"Where did you go?"

"No where." She said quickly as there was no way he could have known.

"You sure?"

"Course, I'd think I know if I went somewhere."

"Right so that the reason you have soot in your hair, and you clothes are creased and why there are three bags by the fireplace." She said with a smile.

"Crap."

"You shouldn't lie to me Hannah. I'm too good for that." Hr said smugly.

"Why don't we go downstairs?" Haven said.

"Wait here, I'll go check." Hannah said and went down the stairs. However when she saw who there was she quickly ran back up.

"Go to your room, lock the door and don't open them until tomorrow morning. I'll come for you then." She whispered to her friends hoping they would catch the worry in her voice.

"What happening down there." Milo asked grabbing her by the shoulders.

"I'll tell you later coz I can't explain it now. There isn't time and I need to talk to Mia."

"You'll be safe right." He asked and she nodded.

"Put the suitcase in the cupboard and don't talk to anyone you don't know until I come back. Sleep now." she told Haven and pushed the girl into her room. She turned to Milo who said he wasn't going.

"You have to." She told him back put he stayed there. She couldn't wait until he gave up so she went into Slytherin mode.

She kissed him. Hard. He must have been shocked because he didn't respond for a little while, but when he did it was with enough force as she had. She let her one had go to into his hair while the other went in his pocket. His room was opposite her so she pushed him towards it, and he still didn't know. She opened the door once she had her hand out of her pocket and pushed him inside; locking the door with the keys she had taken from his pocket.

She put the keys into her pocket and touched her lips, which still tasted of him. She wanted the first time they kissed to somewhere magical and really romantic, not in the Leaky Cauldron hallway, as a means of escape.

She ran up the stairs and knocked on Mia's door, who opened it half awake. She didn't wait to be invited in just threw Mia the night gown on the chair and closed the suitcase and grabbed Mia's hand.

"Where are we going?" Mia asked once she closed the door but didn't move with Hannah.

"Your house. Downstairs are death eaters led by our own Malfoy senior. So we need to leave before they find out we are here."

"But why would they care?"

"Why they call you the smartest witch I don't know." Hannah mumbled to herself. "Voldemort knows you're a power which means he told the death eaters. They might not know you're a power but they know Voldemort wants you so guess who's here. Stop staring and walk into that fireplace."

They both went into the fireplace with Mia's suitcases. "Zabini Manor."

They landed in Blaise's room which was where all three boys were.

"What are you doing here?" Blaise asked trying to hide the bottle of fire whiskey.

"Hand it over." Mia said walking behind him and taking the bottle.

"That's ours." Draco shouted trying to get the bottle, but Mia held it out of reach as the boy was sitting and she was standing. Mia took a shot glass and poured a drink.

"I need it." She said when Blaise gave her a disapproving look.

"You're not going to drink are you?" Theo asked Hannah.

"No. I'm a good girl." She smiled.

"Right." Theo said back slowly obviously doubting her. With good reason too she thought to herself.

"Why are you here?" Blaise asked as Mia stole a chip from the bowl.

"Death eaters at the Leaky Cauldron, so Hannah thought to come here." Mia said simply.

"What!" Draco shouted.

"Death eaters. You know people who follow you know who." She said back sitting on Blaise's bed.

"So you're staying here?" Theo asked.

"Yeah so let's go." Mia said and the two girls ran out of the room into Mia's room. "Get some sleep." Mia said and turned the lights off.

*******Next day~ Annabeth's POV*******

Annabeth woke up at seven which was easier then she thought it would be. They had spent the night talking and as the responsible one she volunteered to wake up first. She woke up Thalia next while she put her blonde hair into its trademark side pony.

Thalia yawned at spent about ten minutes getting out of her bed.

Clarisse went in next after she shouted at the two girls for not waking her up sooner even though she asked to be woken up last. Thalia was going her hair when Annabeth noticed he still had the silver tiara in her hair.

"Won't people wonder why you have that? Even I'm wondering and I know why." She asked once her curiosity took the better of her.

"I'm still Artemis's lieutenant, so the tiara isn't coming off. And they probably think I'm a princess, which I am in someway."

"Just because your father's the king of the Gods."

"So you're a princess working for her half-sister." Clarisse said coldly coming out of the bathroom.

"You don't need to put it like that." Thalia said back.

"Sorry. Tell me how many people are our nephews and nieces?"

"I don't care how my nephews and nieces are."

"Thanks." Annabeth said sitting on the bed. "The only family you have is Percy and Nico."

"It's easier that way."

"At least you don't have to worry about dating your uncle." Clarisse said looking at Annabeth, she shrugged back. "Or your cousin."

"But we don't think like that at camp. The only family you have it one that's straight forward." Annabeth defended trying to make up for the fact that what Clarisse said was true.

"I'm just lucky that I've given up guys." Thalia said. "I have none of your problems." She had long before finished her hair and was now trying to find the right outfit.

"You aren't a child of Aphrodite, just wear what you want. You're a hunter you normally wear the same clothes for weeks on end." Lexi said coming at the door.

"Why are you here?"

"I just came to tell you that were leaving so you'll have to get breakfast on the way."

"I'm late." Annabeth was normally really punctual, it was like her to be last at anything, so this as a surprise.

Annabeth grabbed her shoes and put them on while she tried to walk down the corridor.

"Shouldn't do that you could fall." Percy said when she did in fact fall into him.

"You'd know all about falling." She used his hand as support while she put on her other shoe.

"I guess, but I can't get hurt."

"Really." Annabeth smiled sweetly and put her finger just above the small on his back, but he grabbed her hand and yanked her down the stairs.

"Enough of that Annabeth. I will not snog you while everyone's waiting." He said loud enough that the people downstairs could her them.

"Percy you should have let her do it." Haven said, as Annabeth could feel blood rushing to her cheeks.

"I'll let her sweat it out a while."

"You mean I'll let you sweat it out." Annabeth said not wanting them to talk about her while she wasn't there.

"You wish."

"Care to make it interesting?" Chris said.

"What!" Annabeth shouted a bit too loudly.

"You should bet that Percy will kiss you before you do." Annabeth thought it over; she had good self control, which seaweed brain did not.

"Fine." She said and Percy reluctantly agreed too. He didn't want to look like a small person.

*******Lexi's POV*******

They walked back to the Leaky Cauldron after they went shopping for all their books and wands. Apparently the Olympian blood in them means they can do magic, but it isn't detected like the other witches. It only comes out when they need it to.

Lexi herself was feeling drained. It was a different sort then when she was tired. The whole day she felt as if she could fall down anytime. She never actually did faint or fall unconscious but she felt she would. At night she wanted to go and dance and just keep awake.

"How for away's the full moon?" Lexi asked Will.

"The day after tomorrow."

"Am I meant to feel different the closer I get."

"I don't really know, it's never happened to me, but I guess. You'll be fine and when you get back you come to me and I'll make sure you're okay. You'll be fine, take Thalia the first time if you feel not up to it."

Lexi nodded but felt worse then she had before she talked to Will. He made her worry. He said to come to him after which meant he thought she would get hurt, he said to talk Thalia, which was the most powerful half-blood, along with Nico and Percy, and she was a hunter which meant she would be able to look after her.

She knew she was reading too much into want he said, but he was the son of the god of prophecies which had so many double meanings.

Tomorrow she would have to go to a new school, and be sorted into a house.

The day after that she would be on her first hunt. She just hoped she didn't hit anything. If she hit a dog her mother would be angry. If she hit an owl, Athena would kill her, a boar would be Ares and the other animals too.

Lexi was starting to hate full moons even before they happened.

**Finished.**

**I already know what houses they will be in, but I need to know how fond you are of Sybil, the divination teacher. =)**


	9. The Welcome Feast

**Sybill Trelawney will not be featured much in my story as she will be replaced by another…although I'm not telling. You have to read and find out. **

**Harry Potter characters come back in this chapter so I hope I got it right. **

**Chapter nine: The Welcome Feast**

*******Haven's POV***** (its fun to write in her POV)**

Haven woke up really early. Much earlier then she was used to, and that made her cranky. Her watch read six, which had to be a new record for her.

Haven used her hands and pushed herself into a sitting position on the bed, however still under the covers. She grabbed the hair band from the table next to her and tied her hair up while walking into the bathroom. Lexi must have still been asleep as everything was really neat, something she knew neither her nor Lexi could do.

Haven came out and chose a pair of black skinny flares and a black top which ended just above her waist and had two silver straps. They used to be black but Haven changed them, liking the silver better. She went into the bathroom and changed into them.

She put on her silver necklace and combed her hair letting the fringe underneath the band. As a last touch she added a silver belt, with silver charms, onto the left bottom of her top to the right top of her bottoms.

Lexi started stirring and Haven turned from the mirror. People often thought that Haven didn't like Lexi because of her mother, whereas in fact Haven thought of Lexi as quiet brave. She went against her mother's belief, something Haven knew she would never be able to do.

"Let me dress you up today." Haven asked even before the girl was awake. She knew this was the best time to ask anyone anything as they were mostly asleep. Expect a child of Apollo they woke up so early it was impossible to actually do that.

"Whatever, just leaves me alone." Lexi said waving a hand. The thirteen year old then turned in her bed and put the pillow over her head and went into dreaming.

Haven smirked and walked over to Lexi suitcase. She took out a white skirt that ended just below the knee and a silver top that ended below the hip; it had only one strap that met the top itself with a silver diamond.

"Up now!" Haven shouted and pulled the covers off. Lexi rolled over and fell off the bed.

"Ouch." She said rubbing the back of her head.

"Take this and go." She put the clothes in Lexi's arms with a towel and sent her into the room. After some time the girl came out. "I'm impressed."

"You thought I couldn't carry it off."

"No I thought you wouldn't wear it."

"If I wouldn't then why was it in my case?" Lexi said back smiling.

"Clever."

"Thank-you." She gave a mock bow before the two girls started laughing. It were times like this, that Haven remembered Lexi was only a year younger then she.

******* Time lapse*******

Haven sat in the compartment with Hannah and Milo sitting opposite her. There was like this tension between them, and it wasn't one she could take. Normally it was the feelings she enjoyed and revelled in, but this was different. Something had happened and now they couldn't even sit together without causing any room to fill with this weird thing.

Mia had let them into the compartment then went off with Harry and Ron. The others were in the other compartment, seeing as they knew only four people who went to the school.

"Hannah." A boy asked from the door. He looked around sixteen.

"Theo." Hannah actually got up and gave the Theo a hug. Haven saw the corset back on her top. Adventurous.

"What about us?" Blaise asked.

"Can't ditch us that easily." Another boy said, he had blond hair.

"Milo, Haven this is my cousin Theo Nott and that's Draco Malfoy. You know Blaise."

"Hey." Milo said. Haven only raised an eyebrow as if to say 'do I care'.

"Theo you don't have to look after me anymore at school, Nico's here now. Not that I need help from anyone." Hannah said sweetly and Haven started to cough. Hannah sent her a look.

"Who?" Draco asked.

"My brother, well step brother."

"So he's a half blood." Blaise asked. Hannah nodded.

"You told them!" Milo turned in his seat.

"Well of course. What's the big deal it doubt Medusa has spies here." Hannah said back, sounding every bit daughter of the flower goddess and queen of the underworld.

"What in Hades is up with you two? You'd been at each others throats more often then normal." Haven said and that apparently struck a cord. Haven felt the tension split a little and Haven went back to absorbing a little of the feelings.

"What did you do?" Hannah asked her.

"Nothing." She answered smoothly, although inside she was thinking of a way to get out of the cabin.

"You have that glint in your eye." She stated.

"Where can I find Ginny Weasley?" Haven asked, a new plan forming in her mind.

"Why?"

"I want to have some fun."

"What's in it for you?"

"Fine. My best friend is Hannah, whose Nico's sister. Nico hates Harry and Harry likes Ginny. A sad Ginny means a sad Harry, which means a very happy Nico."

"So you're doing it for Nico?"

"Don't be daft. Nico is dating Lexi, who is very powerful to me. Her and him being happy means I'm happy."

"Fourth cabin to the left." Draco said.

"How do you know?"

"I'm planning on having some fun later." He said back smirking, obviously liking the fun he was thinking of.

Haven got up and walked out, closing the door behind her. The train made moves as it moved which caused the charms on her belt to jingle.

"Then George put it in an envelope and sent it to Percy. He stamped urgent on top." A voice said. It sounded confident.

Enter Haven.

She opened the door and just stood there. They instantly stopped laughing and looked at her.

"Can I help you?" A red-head asked, she looked like Ron, but with few differences. As in being a female.

"I don't actually know." She said back twirling her blonde hair.

Haven few for a fact she was pretty. Not just pretty gorgeous. She knew that girls wanted to be like her, that was why she was so popular at the mundane school. She had curves in the right places and most of her clothes showed that off. Most girls had an impurity in their figure, but not her. She was the grand-daughter of Aphrodite herself, and a daughter of Eros. Only children the children of Aphrodite beat her.

"Then why are you here?" Harry asked, obviously freaked out by the fact she was here.

"Why Harry I came to see you, of course."

"What!" He nearly shouted.

"Don't you remember? The time by beach. I remember it very clearly. One of our finer moments wouldn't you say?"

"What moments? I don't like you."

"You don't have to like me, but what happened, happened and I'm here to tell you, you aren't very good." When she finished she could see Mia wanting to laugh.

"Nothing happened between you two." Ginny said. Haven felt that she wanted to do what Haven was making up. What a naughty girl.

"You weren't there. It was very in the moment thing."

"Harry how could you; she's two years younger then you." Mia said faking shock, and Haven smirked. This was going well.

"Nothing happened I'm telling you." Harry pleaded.

"I believe you man. Haven go suck dick." Haven kept a straight face at the very vulgar way to say get out.

"You offering?" She asked and his checks went the same colour as his hair. She could feel he was actually thinking about it. "Although I'd rather not. Who knows where it's been." Mia burst out laughing.

"Classic." Someone said coming behind her. "Mia, Dumbledore wants to speak to you about the speech he'd be making."

"Coming." She went past the other three and left through the door with Draco.

"My brother does not sleep around." Ginny shouted as soon as they were gone.

"Never actually said he did." Haven said back, tilting her head a little. "And anyway how would you know?"

"He's my brother."

"Then it would be quite gross, wouldn't you say?"

Ginny went quiet, there wasn't really much you could say to that and Haven knew it. Once she got going she never did stop.

"Anyway must dash, people to see, things to do."

She was quite disappointed that no one said anything like 'you got people and things mixed up' but it was their loss.

As she was walking a boy ran past her which led to her falling on the floor. "Can't you watch where you're going?" She screamed at him.

He turned and held out a hand, "Sorry, I just didn't see you there." The guy had short light brown hair in spikes. He was tanned with greenish/greyish eyes. Who ever he was had on a red t-shirt and blue jeans.

She got up herself ignoring his hand which he then put into his pocket.

"I'm pretty hard to miss." She said arranging her clothes.

"Now you aren't, but you'd be surprised in what you can miss."

"It's because your standing and not running around like a prat."

"I'm not a prat!"

"Who are you then?"

"I'm Xander." He smiled at her.

"Haven."

"The place."

"No that's my name!"

"Weird."

"My name is not weird, and anyway what sort of name is Xander."

"_My_ name." He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. That made Haven really mad. She walked off but not before stabbing Xander's foot with her heel.

Something felt wrong as she walked away but she couldn't thing what it was.

She walked past a compartment, and it was loud as she did. She could feel lots as she walked past, and her inner demigod or outer demigod compelled her to open the door. Normally girls in this situation would run out before anyone saw them or before someone else came in. But Haven wasn't like that; she didn't get scared at this sort of thing. She was scared of romantic gestures, spiders, things that conflicted with her personality and things she didn't like.

She normally hid her behind denial that she was scared.

But this was her element.

"Well, well, well this is where you ran off to."

The two people looked at her, one wearing a face of embarrassment and the other looked like he really didn't want to be disturbed.

"I thought you were Ginny." Mia said, laughing slightly.

"You actually thought I was that brother shagging tart."

"You are joking."

"That's what I said to them, and they didn't respond. Take it how you want." Haven said shrugging her shoulder.

"That is great information to get at them with." Draco said. **(Who else did you think it was? =] )**

"Is that all you think about?" Mia asked.

"I'm actually thinking about how we stop Blaise from coming after me." he confessed

"I won't say anything, but it will cost you. What are you willing to offer?" Haven said leaning against the closed door.

"How about money?"

"I don't need money, that's what my dads for."

"A get out of detention card."

"First how do you plan on doing that?"

"You'd be surprised." He interrupted.

"Secondly I plan on doing that by myself." Giving a look that said she didn't like to be disturbed. Draco took no notice.

"How about one favour, which you can use from me or Draco." Mia ventured.

"Deal." She walked towards the door, "for future reference I encourage these things so if you would have given me nothing I would have also expected." Then she ran back to her own compartment.

"Did you have fun you took a long time?" Hannah said.

"Great." She left the part about the jerk Xander. She wasn't about to her whole day go bad.

"Where's your necklace?" Milo asked and Haven instantly put a hand to the hollow on her neck. Expect where before she would have a touched a small diamond on silver she touched her own skin.

The necklace must have fallen off when she fell.

"Bastard!" She shouted and the train came to a stop.

*******Hannah's POV*******

Hannah walked up to the way the carriages and then to the great hall, the whole way she had to listen to Haven saying rude things about some guy. Hannah could barely ask the guys name.

Milo had had the sense to entertain himself without listening, but Hannah's weapons where in her trunk. So while Milo entertained himself with his knife she had to listen to the worst cusses ever.

As they entered the castle, Professor Snape and Professor Mcgonagall came to meet the eleven of them.

"Miss Snow I do believe you are expected at the welcome feast, in time for the sorting." Her head of house told her and she got the message. Basically, 'leave now I have to talk to these people.' And that was putting it lightly.

"Yes sir." She nodded and with a backward glance she smiled and walked into the hall.

She passed all the first years waiting outside the doors. They made way as she came through and her mind went back to when she was that age.

"How much longer do we have to wait." A girl said in a snobby voice.

"How should I know?" Another boy snapped at her.

"Do you know?" it took Hannah a while to realise they were talking to her.

"No." she said and the boys face fell.

"Miss Snow I do believe Professor Snape told you to go inside the great hall." Professor Mcgonagall said coming up the stairs.

"I was just…"

"No excuses Miss Snow. 10 points from Slytherin for disobeying orders. The year hasn't started yet and you've already lost points."

Hannah turned; Mcgonagall had hated her ever since she turned the teacher's hair orange in second year.

She pushed opened the door, and everyone looked back to see who it was, when they realised it wasn't the first years they went back to their conversations. Hannah went and took her seat on the Slytherin house table, knowing full well no one would blame her for the loss of points.

They would rather get a detention then face the wrath of the Slytherin princes.

After about five minutes the first years came in and Mcgonagall was in charge, while she was waiting she was cast her eyes over to Slytherin table and glare at them.

Slytherin had got 9 new students while the others got a number that Hannah couldn't be bothered to find out.

"I welcome you to another year of studies here at Hogwarts." Dumbledore started. "As you may know Lord Voldemort has indeed returned. And if you were not aware you are now. I encourage you not to go into the Forbidden forest and not stay out after curfew. Mr Filch has reminded me to tell you that all products from Weasleys Wizard Wheezes are forbidden as wells as several other things. A list has been put up in your common rooms.

This year Hogwarts will be accepting ten exchange students from America, a camp called camp half blood." Hannah couldn't believe he had said the name out loud like that. "And I hope you will be nice to them."

With dramatic effects the doors opened and the ten people walked in. Percy was in front which was obvious, although he looked towards her and she nodded remembering that she was quest leader.

"When I call you name you will come up and sit on the chair. The sorting hat will sort you into the respectable house." Professor Mcgonagall said as they came to a stop.

"Avery, Haven."

"_Slytherin!" _The sorting hat shouted

Hannah guessed that anyway.

"Blue, Milo."

"_Ravenclaw."_ Milo got up and went to the table.

"Good thing I'm not in the same house as you." He said.

"I would hate to be in the same house as you, we'd kill each other." Haven shouted back.

"Got that right, how does a knife sound?"

"How does a dagger sound?"

"Not that great seeing as you can't use one."

"Chase, Annabeth." Mcgonagall shouted and the two sat down glaring at each other.

"_Ravenclaw." _Annabeth luckily sat down with no fuss, although people were still talking about the argument.

"Di Angelo, Nico."

Nico smirked as he went up the stairs to the hat and Hannah actually felt shivers. The sorting hat looked like it was having spasms, then it jumped off Nico's head and fell to the floor. It croaked out something that Hannah didn't hear.

"Slytherin." Mcgonagall said before picking up the hat. Nico walked over to the table at sat down.

"Grace, Thalia." The air around Thalia crackled at the sound after her last name.

"Could you just call be by my first name." She asked through gritted teeth.

"It's school policy." Mcgonagall said back uneasily.

"I really suggest you don't use it." she empathised the 'really'. 

Mcgonagall looked to Dumbledore then to Thalia unsure of what to do. Dumbledore nodded which meant she did too.

Thalia sat on the stool. "_Gryffindor."_

"Jackson, Percy." Hannah looked at the hat.

"_Gryffindor."_

"La Rue, Clarisse."

"_Gryffindor." _Hannah was impressed that they all got into Gryffindor straight after each other.

"Rodriguez, Chris."

"_Slytherin." _

"How does it feel that your girlfriends in the opposing house?" Hannah asked.

"How does it feel that your best friend is glaring at someone at the Ravenclaw?" Chris said back. At first she thought he meant Milo which caused something to rise within her, but then she realised that they didn't like each other and that Haven was glaring at someone with brown hair not black.

"Solace, Will."

"_Ravenclaw." _

"Starr, Lexi."

The sorting again was some problems although as much as Hannah's step brother. When finally it said _"Ravenclaw." _Lexi got up only to faint onto the floor.

Before Hannah could even react Nico was to the stage. He looked in good health but he had shadow travelled which obviously cut his strength.

Some people made their way to the stage, but Nico took out this sword. "Don't you dare?" he said and everyone sat back down including the teachers. Hannah smirked. Voldemort they could handle but not a child of thirteen.

"Nico put the sword down." Thalia said coming to the stage.

"Make me, Leader of the forest dwellers."

"Shut up death boy."

"Make me, cousin." He added for effect.

"Seriously Nico, we need to see what wrong." Will said, and Nico having the smarts not to hold an unneeded grudge accepted.

Will put a hand to Lexi's forehead but quickly removed it when she jerked up.

"Move." Thalia said pushing Will out the way and telling him to tell her what to do.

"She's just resting." He said after he finished instructing Thalia.

"You can take her to the infirmary." Dumbledore said. "Madame Pomfrey if you could lead the way." The medi-witch nodded and rose from the table.

"Someone bring her please." The medi-witch said.

"She has a name." Nico said through gritted.

"Yes, yes, please bring her." Nico obviously didn't like being told what to do.

"You do NOT tell me what to do!" He said to her and put the sword to her neck. Hannah gasped as well as many other people. Madame Pomfrey went pale.

"Nico di Angelo put that sword done now." Hannah said before she could stop herself. Nico whipped the sword to her direction, then instantly put it done. It looked close enough to have left a mark on the witch's neck, but when she turned there was nothing there.

Nico pressed the sword into the ground and called upon five skeletons, and told them to take Lexi and follow Madame Pomfrey.

"You can't do that!" Thalia shouted.

"I believe I just did." He said back putting the sword away.

"I don't care if you did it or not. You can't!"

"So what are you going to do about it, Princess?" He challenged.

"There's no point crying over spilt milk."

"Shut up Haven." Milo shouted at her, before Thalia could.

"What did I ever do to you?"

"You were born."

"Could all four of you just break it up?" Percy asked.

"Ah Percy let them do what they want." Clarisse said.

"But they'll cause a scene."

"They're already causing a scene seaweed brain." Annabeth stated.

"How's side are you on?" He asked.

"One that I can win on!"

"Exactly." Nico shouted.

Hannah looked on as nearly all ten of them; expect Will and Chris, who she guessed was smart enough not to.

The skeletons had come back and Hannah thought Nico would make them attack Thalia. Instead he sent them away.

"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore shouted, pissed.

"Shut up granddad." Thalia said, waving him off as unimportant.

"Excuse I don't know if you're allowed to disrespect elders like this where you come from." Dumbledore started looking at the group, spread along three tables.

"We are!" Chris shouted.

"Cool!" another little person said.

"But here we do not allow it. Mr Di Angelo will apologise to my member of staff and serve a detention tomorrow night."

"I certainly will not. You need to get your facts straight. And Thalia do not compare him to Granddad." Nico said, coming to sit down.

"If you refuse I will have to tell you parents."

"Good luck with that." Hannah started to laugh catching onto what he meant.

"Ms Snow is there something you will like to share."

"No sir." She said trying to stop laughing.

"There is obviously something." If Dumbledore wanted to know so much then she'd tell.

"Nico's dad would probably congratulate him, and if you want to meet him you have to…" She started to laugh again and this time people started to laugh to.

"Mr Di Angelo you will serve detention."

"Did you not hear him the first time? He isn't going to do it." Clarisse shouted. Hannah looked around; the Slytherins were getting a kick out of this as well as other. People who didn't like it were too shocked to do anything.

"Just do to the detention!" Harry shouted.

"What have I told you about telling me what to do? People here need to respect their elders." He huffed.

"You're younger then me." he shouted back.

"Calm done Potter, you'll deafen someone, and go dumb yourself. Who does that remind you of?" Nico said sweetly but Harry sat back down.

"Bastard."

"We will talk about this later." Dumbledore said.

"Of course." Nico smirked.

*******Chris's POV***** **

Chris was sitting silently as everyone was fighting. He was more focused on the teacher's response. He knew that they wouldn't hurt each other. Much.

Before Dumbledore shouted at everyone he saw Snape mouth 'you asked for the best and he sends you ten idiots that can't stop fighting'. Chris smiled.

Better they were underestimated then overestimated.

"As everyone had become settled I would like to introduce our new teachers for the year. Professor Lupin will be joining us to retake his post as Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

'Whatever that is.' Chris thought.

Lots of shouting and clapping happened which was once again silenced.

"However on a sadder note, Professor Trelawney has asked for a holiday this year so instead I welcome…"

The door opened and in stepped a very familiar red head.

"…Ms Dare."

Everyone was silent until Percy and Will started clapping and wooing and shouting then everyone joined in.

"Hey guys." Rachel said. "Percy, Will, Shut up!" She said embarrassed, but they didn't.

"Seriously grow up." Annabeth said and they sat down.

Rachel pulled the five bags she had, all designer.

"How did you get here?" Percy

"Does dad know you're here?" Will

"Why are you teaching here?" Annabeth

"Who the hell is going to be at camp?" Thalia.

"Well I was asked Annabeth, I don't know Thalia, and yes he knows I'm here, Percy I…" She suddenly stopped and looked at Will.

"Oh," Will said.

"Will I'm sorry…"

"No it's fine. I mean he's always going this. Don't really know why he pretends to care." Will said looking at the table.

"Your dad does care about you." She said softly.

"Yeah right." He scoffed and looked up. "He cares more about Lexi."

"That's not right and you know it." Rachel said.

"It's completely right." Will said and walked past Rachel towards the exit.

"Mr Solace." Dumbledore said.

Will took out an arrow and put it in the bow. "Say it, go on. I dare you!" he screamed.

"Will sit down this instant." Rachel shouted stepping in front.

"You are so lucky I can't shot you." He said opening the door and walking out.

"Will he be returning?" Dumbledore asked.

"He just needs to be by himself." Rachel said walking to the head table.

'Yeah right.' Chris thought. 'I know how he's feeling.' Chris really wanted Annabeth's cap right now. But he'd make do with what he had. He sneaked out while everyone was eating then flew overhead to find the son of Apollo.

**Finished. **

**Hope you liked it. =)**

**To clear up anything about Mia, Dumbledore doesn't know that Hermione is Blaise's sister nor does anyone else. **

**Mia is allowed in the Slytherin common rooms as people their know Mia Zabini exist but don't know who she become when not there. She changes her appearance when she goes there, remember. **

**Only Nico and Annabeth know about Mia's powers along with Blaise, Theo, Draco and Hannah. **

**Tell me what you think of the OC's and whether I should keep the story as a Draco/Mia. However I will not change it to a Ron/Mia, as I hate Ron and feel he doesn't really understand her or is good for her. **

**Couples: **

**Percy-Annabeth**

**Nico-Lexi**

**Chris-Clarisse**

**Milo-Hannah**

**I haven't thought about whether I should Haven a boyfriend. **

**I have an idea for Blaise and Theo and they do not include Haven. **

**Thalia can't have boyfriend or Rachel thought I'd just clear that up. **

**Don't forget to review. **


	10. Trouble

**Thx for the reviews! **

**Thanks for pointing out that I shouldn't have written Percy and it should have been his full name.**

**This story is going to be a Draco/Mia mostly because it's my fav and because I think that she and Ron wouldn't be a good couple. Soz to anyone how thinks they are but you are entitled to our opinion and I am to mine.**

**Chapter Ten: Trouble**

*******Chris's POV*******

Chris used his shoes to fly into the air, but chose not to fly very high. Will couldn't have moved that far since he left and going to high meant he might not be able to see him.

There wasn't anyone outside the great hall, he found out what it was called, so it made searching a little easier. Chris went out of the front door and had to shield his eyes from the suns rays. He didn't know if it was from the after effects from Lord Apollo being there or the fact that the sun could shine directly onto where he was.

He landed gently, he wasn't good at take offs but landings he could do well. Chris walked down the path and heard something playing in the distance, it wasn't his taste but that didn't mean he didn't like it. No one can hate a child of Apollo music. The only thing better was music from Lord Apollo himself.

It was a harmonica, and Chris followed the sound. Once he was by a tree he looked around but couldn't see Will. He waited a little while, which was hard due to the ADHD, until he could hear the faint sound of leaves, then quietly said 'Maia' and hoped he didn't fall upside down like he had when leaving the hall.

After falling to the ground twice he was able to fly upwards and sat onto the branch above Will. The boy had one leg straight and the other bent. His back was the tree trunk and his eyes were shut. The Harmonica was at his lips and still playing.

"You really shouldn't be upset." Chris suddenly said and hung upside down by his knees.

Will was obviously surprised as he fell off the branches and saved himself barely by holding onto the tree branch.

"Are you trying to kill me?" He asked back.

"No of course not." Chris said sweetly.

"You were trying to rob me weren't you?"

"Drat. You worked out my plan."

"Drop the act. What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"I asked first."

"So? Was that meant to mean something?" Chris said. Hanging out with Clarisse had advantages. Some he like more then others.

"Yes, first come first served."

"Well seeing as you were here first talk." Will was pulling himself onto the branch again and Chris just watched, it was an easier feat the climbing wall.

"But I asked the question first?"

"Again I say so?"

"Are we really arguing about this?"

"Yes. We can talk about something else if you want." Chris said his plan falling right into place. Apollo children were always happy, and if they were sad then the best time to cheer them up was during when the sun was up.

"Like what?"

"Story time." Chris said, sitting normally. The blood was rushing to his ears.

"Is this one of your traveller tales?"

"How did you know?"

"I impart wisdom sometimes."

"Well, I'm telling the story so the only imparting there will be will be from me."

"Yes, Sir." Will said happily.

"Well, once there was this boy, and he thought this parent didn't care about him so…"

"Seriously please don't start that. I don't want to talk about it." Will interrupted.

"I was talking about me." Chris said back.

"Oh right."

"As I was saying." He gave a glare. "He thought his parent didn't care about him so he left the only place he could be safe to help someone he thought would understand what he was going through."

"Is this going somewhere?"

"Not really." He admitted. "But do you really think your dad would hang around to say hi to you when he has to go about his daily duties."

"But he was here anyway, he dropped off Rachel."

"By dropped off you mean, kicked out the car with a 'don't date'."

"But if he was here he could have taken out five minutes to talk."

"And then he would have kept a place in the dark and then something would happen and all he council would blame him."

"I guess." Will said slowly.

"And anyway your dad is carefree, a bit like mine. Must be why we get one so good. By we and mean people in the cabins."

"I guess." He said again. 'Man Apollo kids are thick sometimes'.

"Great can we please go inside, not offence to your dad, but I'm freezing and hungry and if it rains I'll be wet too."

"Lets go." Will said and Chris flew. Flew was the wrong word to use it should have been got-of-branch-said-word-then-fell-knocking-off-fellow-branch-sitter.

"How can you still not know how to use them, it's easy even a goat did it." Will asked rudely yet a joking tone.

"It was a satyr not a goat, they are different things."

"But that wasn't my point."

"Are you trying to say that a satyr is better then me."

"No. that's what _you_ said."

*******Harry's POV*******

Harry sat down in his normal seat on the Gryffindor table in the great hall. On his way over he had fallen over the side of the rug in the common room, and his glasses fell off. This then led to him being laughed at by the rest of his year until Dean came and fixed them. 'Apparently' Lavender had stepped on them, but Harry was sure that something happened in the girl's dorm at night. All the 6th year girls were avoiding like the plague.

"Aren't you eating?" Ron asked having finished the food in his mouth.

"Yeah." Harry said back half listening. Ron could have said 'did you eat paper' and Harry would have agreed. What Harry was actually worried about was the fact the Ginny was talking to Thalia and every now and then they looked his way.

'At least it isn't that bad'. He thought, but those were the evil words in anyone's life. Lavender, along with Parvati went over to them and the four were talking and look towards him stopped all together.

This was either a god send or an invitation to hell.

Knowing his luck he was hoping that it was the first, but hope only gets so far in life.

Harry thought about walking up to them and acting casual but they would probably notice that he knew they were looking at him. Although he wasn't going to admit it in public; but sometimes girls were cleverer then boys.

Speaking of clever people he had not yet seen his second best friend. Mia had changed back to Hermione and back to the teacher's pet, which was how Harry was used to her. It was unusual to see her with her hair down.

His first lesson was Divination, so he and Ron made the way to the classroom after Ron had stuffed the remains of the food into his mouth. Hermione **(I'll call her Hermione when she has the Glamour on and Mia or Amelia when it's off) **still hadn't come to eat; Harry hoped his best friend hadn't gone hungry.

They had Divination with the Ravenclaws which meant a lot of stuck up people who wanted to prove they were better then everyone else. It did also have the new teacher although Harry did feel a bit sad that Trelawney left. Dumbledore did say she took a holiday but the lady lived at Hogwarts where else would she go. She made a scene about it last year so in 6 weeks she found a new house and a new source of income.

Just because he had first lesson without the Slytherins didn't mean he could ignore their existence. He heard them all through breakfast behind him and saw more on the stairs.

Nico seemed to be leaning on the wall while using one hand to clutch his stomach. It felt good to Harry that he was in pain; he didn't normally like seeing people pain, expect some. Hannah was holding his shoulder while Haven sat on the other side of the stairs looking bored.

"Will you do something, he's in pain here." Hannah told the other girl.

"No he's not." Haven said back waving a hand.

"I think he is." Ron whispered as they hid.

"Are you blind or did the chlorine get to your brain." Hannah said back.

"I'm not blind and I don't bleach my hair. I was simply saying that he's not the one in pain."

"Of course he is."

"No he's not." Haven said getting up and kicking Nico's leg with her heeled shoe. "Did I make it worse?"

"It hurts in his stomach not his leg." Hannah said back.

"Exactly, all we did was walk done some stairs so the only thing that would hurt would be his legs, but yet it's stomach. Sometimes I wonder where your brain goes when you turn into Lady Hannah." Haven said only to be pushed by Nico as he ran down the stairs.

"Now where are you going?" Hannah shouted as Nico sprinted down the corridor.

"Thanks Hannah, I'll find my own way to class." He said then turned a corner. Harry was pretty sure he'd get lost.

"We'll better get to class." Haven said walking in one direction.

"You're going the wrong way." Hannah said walking in the other and Haven made a 180 turn on her heels, and skipped the rest of the way to the other girl.

Harry and Ron came out of hiding and walked slowly down the corridor to the next set of stairs.

"And you are?" A redhead asked as they entered the classroom.

"Um, Harry Potter." He said nervously. This girl was old enough to the part of the class let alone teach it. She was obviously good at what she did.

"Whatever, you weren't meant to answer. Just sit down somewhere and be quiet." She waved her hand at went to the front of the class and leaned against the table facing everyone.

"So as I was saying before I was interrupted." She glared at Harry and Ron. "I am Rachel Dare, your new teacher. You can call me Rachel here but outside this classroom you have to call me Professor Dare. It's compulsory apparently. You better do what I say or you will be sorry." She was quickly getting scary. "The only thing I have to do is get you to pass your exam which you can do by reading the book in front of you." She looked at Annabeth who sat next to Will." Although I'm pretty sure some of you have already done that. Well today we'll forget about that and do something else. But you better listen to what I say after this or you will get a bad future."

Someone gave a laugh then it was followed by a cry, which meant they were hurt.

"What? I thought it was funny." Percy said.

"Percy, Percy, Percy. I hear your uncles are missing you terribly, maybe I could spread up your reunion." Rachel Dare said sweetly.

"Which one?" Percy asked.

"Does it matter?" Rachel said back.

Percy stayed quiet the whole lesson.

*******Blaise's POV*******

Blaise was a Slytherin, and he felt proud. He wasn't one of the boring Hufflepuffs that did everything out of loyalty or when they worked really hard. They had no personality and liked to help everyone. Blaise couldn't help but think what you would get out of doing things for other people. If they paid you or owed you in someway he'd understand but they did it for _free_. That was a word that didn't exist in his dictionary. They worked hard, but why would you do that when you can cheat. Slytherins know that certain papers have the same answers every year.

Blaise was also happy that he wasn't a Gryffindor. They rushed into things calling it being brave. But what's brave about coming close to death. You'd want to save yourselves to live another day if you could. That way you don't have to worry about what will happen when you die. What will happen to your family or to you? Whether you went to hell, heaven seemed to pleasant in his opinion; why go somewhere were your punished for doing something bad when there's somewhere else you can go in which you're always punished it doesn't matter if you do something. Blaise wouldn't even care if he was reincarnated as long he lived he'd be happy. He could watch all the lesser people squirm while he did what he normally liked to do.

That was what he was thinking when he walked down the corridor towards the common room. He had a free period and he could think of no better way then to listen to some conversation in the common room. He always loved listening to the problems of high class society.

By the time Blaise got to the dungeon, his plans for listening where wrecked. All he did was fall onto the one seater in a pureblood fashion and run a hand through his hair before grabbing a cushion and throwing it into the green fire that he had started.

"Found out did you?" Pansy said and came to sit done across from him. **(Pansy has a personality. Deal with it.)**

"What do you think?" He snapped back, much sharper then he had intended.

"I'm trying to help, don't snap at me."

"I don't need help."

"That's why you're sulking. Don't act like that isn't what you're doing."

"I don't need you help." He said again standing up, he hated she was right.

"Yes you do." She pushed him back to the chair from his shoulders. "And even if you don't want it, you've got it."

"Why do you want to do something about it when I don't want you to?"

"Because you do, you just don't know it." Lie, he did know he wanted help.

"Why would I want you to break up a perfectly happy couple? I do want to live." This is why it is a great idea to have you do it for me.

"She isn't going to kill me. He might try but that's where knowing you, Theo and Draco comes in handy." 'So she did have an escape plan. Clever' he thought.

"What you think we'd save you?" 'Probably would'

"Why wouldn't you?"

"We aren't your bodyguards."

"Well, I guess I'll have to tell Amelia about your trip to the hills."

Blaise gave her a glare that was not a story he wanted getting out.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me." She looked him straight in the eye then turned flicking her blonde hair.

This was great. Pansy was going to do all the work for him and think she had an upper hand. Although her bringing up the hills story was not part of his plan. He'd have to find out a way out of it.

*******Ginny's POV*******

Ginny sat in Potions thinking over what she'd heard. A lot had happened since the train ride and even the ride had shaken her. Haven looked really pretty the type that could have any guy she wanted, then why was she going after Harry. Or gone after Harry. It was all very confusing.

He was meant to like her, not another girl. Certainly not one that was at least two years younger. Although she guessed that people can make other people forget others. She had talked to Thalia about it. The new girl seemed nice, and she offered advice. So far it was to forget about him, and do you not trust him. This made Ginny seem like the bad person and Harry seem like a saint in one way or vice versa in the other.

Ginny used to be sure of herself and she was going to be again. Even if Thalia said it didn't happen and Harry denied it, when she forcefully asked him and gave him the cold shoulder before and after. She needed to know from the girl herself.

When her and Thalia had left they met up with Haven who was waiting for them, or rather Thalia. They talked a bit or rather fought a bit. Ginny would have said something but Haven's outfit distracted her. It was not part of the dress code in-fact Ginny doubted it was even allowed to be worn under the robes.

She wore black shorts, which ended as soon as it started. It just covered her bottom and it was tight. Then she wore tights with a black tint and black pencil healed shoes. Her shirt had small sleeves which ended just past the shoulder, and then she wore a black waistcoat that defined her curves. The shirt had at least the first button undone if not two, and the silver and green tie sat nicely on the start of her waistcoat. Her eyelashes had mascara one because no ones lashes could be that long. And next to her left eyes were the pink gems that made up the heart. The only thing missing was a necklace.

"You finished?" Haven asked looking at her.

"I was just wondering why you don't have a robe and wanting to tell you that you are not allowed those face gems." Ginny said back.

Haven smirked and turned away. "Better listen to what I said, princess. Message straight from Silena herself."

"You actually think I care what she says?" Thalia said back. Ginny felt she was obviously catching the end of the conversation.

"Just because you're…" Haven twirled her hand in the air, indicating to the sky "…and…" she twirled her hand above her head obviously talking about the tiara on Thaila's head. "…it doesn't mean you can tell me or anyone else what to do."

"I think you'd find it does. Unless you want to run to father I suggest you don't talk to me about power."

Haven obviously didn't like something as she mumbled "stupid hunters" and moved out of the way. Thalia grabbed Ginny's hand a pulled her as she walked. Haven put her foot out to make Ginny trip, so Ginny took a big step over. Haven put her foot back in the last minute walking off after someone making it seem like Ginny was a retard for taking an abnormally large step.

"You okay?" Thalia asked.

"Fine." She said as they sat down for potions.

Which brought Ginny back to normal time.

"Just because it's the first day doesn't mean your going to get away with doing no work." Snape started. Ginny knew it was too good for her to think they would have a free lesson. "I want one of you…" He pointed to the Gryffindors "…to sit with one of my house." Ginny suddenly felt inferior.

Ginny got up and sat down next to a girl she did not know. Thalia remained in her seat, making her partner come sit next to her.

"Don't ever talk to me after this class." Her partner said.

"I don't even want to talk to you in this class." Ginny replied.

Snape wrote on the blackboard and told the class to start. The class started off smoothly for about ten minutes but then Snape started shouting and everyone stopped to see the poor soul that was the object of his fury.

Expect the person he was shouting at wasn't scared; she in fact started standing up to him.

"Why do I have to make a potion on healing broken bones?" Thalia was shouting. "I sure that would be useful. I'm in the middle of a fight and suddenly someone has broken their bones. Why would I take time out of battle to make a potion when there other people perfectly capable of doing the same thing without the use of this." She grabbed the book and waved it in the air.

"Its part of the course, child. There's a war going on, you can't rely on other to be there to save you." Snape said back turning around.

"Excuse me, _sir, _but I am not a child and I've seen war. Maybe it would be good of you to fight and not hide away making stupid potions."

One of the pots exploded but no one cared. They all wanted to see what happened next.

"That's thirty points from Gryffindor for disrespect towards a teacher."

"What! Why are you punishing the whole house for something that offended you? You should be proud I proved that you have the sense to not go rushing into battle." Thalia said back, and Ginny thought it was a good.

"I've seen war little girl more then you have. You have a detention with me tonight with your cousin. I expect you both here at eight sharp." Snape turned around and Ginny saw something flash in Thalia's eyes. Whether it was fear, the wanting to say something back or the mind to kill she didn't know.

Thalia stayed in her seat a full ten seconds before jumping out of her seat and walking out of the classroom.

*******Pansy's POV*******

Pansy walked out of the common room and down the corridor. She knew that it was eating Blaise alive and she for one was going to put an end to it. She knew that Blaise knew something she didn't as he always had a plan. Sometimes other things got in the way but he always got a way out.

Draco was a lot less discreet, his plans needed help mostly from other people, as he liked to have an audience when they worked. He was better at getting around obstacles, but also did have many other problems in his life, so Pansy thought it best not to trouble him with her plans.

There was Crabbe and Goyle but they'd have to be told every part before it was carried out. Daphne would want the whole picture, and that was a no, Pansy needed someone that knew the overview but not her plan. She also needed someone good at making and perfecting plans. Pansy was more an actor then a story writer.

Pansy walked, not really knowing where she was going. When she turned the corner she saw a little girl against the wall. She looked in pain, and something made Pansy want to help her. She looked so fragile as if holding her could snap her bones.

"Are you okay?" Pansy caught herself asking. She didn't normally help other people in fact she laughed at them.

"I don't know." She answered back.

"You don't know if you're fine?" the girl tried to shrug her shoulders and then put a hand on her left shoulder as if the movement hurt her. "Did someone hurt you?"

"No, I was walking and it hurt."

"What hurt?"

"Everything." The girl looked up and Pansy could she the pain in her eyes. Her plan was on hold until further notice.

"What house are you in?"

"Ravenclaw." She answered and Pansy put her plan back on again. She needed an inside person for her plan and this worked perfectly. And she was young, it added the innocence factor.

"I'll take you to the hospital wing; they'll know what to do." Pansy put the girl arm around her shoulder hoping to balance her, she winced. "Sorry."

"Thanks for trying. Just leave me; they wouldn't know what to do anyway."

"Is there anyone I can get to help you, any teacher?" Pansy remembered the new teenage student had come, and this Ravenclaw was one of the new students. "Are you a muggleborn?" She said kindly.

"What? I'm a half blood." The girl said back and Pansy sighed in relief, she would not want to have touched a Mudblood "You can help me by getting my cousin or Thalia."

"What house are they in?" Pansy asked hoping she didn't say Gryffindor.

"Will's in Ravenclaw and Thalia's in Gryffindor." Pansy cursed to herself. The things she did for her friends.

Pansy cast a levitating spell on the girl, who was called Lexi she learnt, and went to the Ravenclaw tower. It was the lesser of two evils.

She knocked on the door, not wanting Lexi to see she knew the password, she needed her trust for the plan to work.

Luna Lovegood opened the door, and Pansy had to stop from saying anything. "Hello Pansy, whats wrong?" Pansy had to be grateful that some of Luna weirdness had dissolved.

"Nothings wrong with me, but Lexi's unwell so I'm looking for her cousin, have you seen him?" Pansy was true to be nice.

"Who Will? I think he's gone out with some people. Sorry. I'll take Lexi inside."

"That's fine. Thanks anyway."

She made a fast exit, before she said something that would get her killed by people from her own house.

Pansy stomped the whole way to the Gryffindor tower making small talk with the girl she was helping.

"Hello why are you here?" The fat lady asked.

"I need to talk to someone from this annoying house." Pansy said back.

"One second." The fat lady said and Weasley came out.

"What do you want Parkinson?" the boy asked closing the door behind him.

"Don't worry Weasley I didn't come to talk to the likes of you. If I wanted to I would go to the kitchen. So may house elf there. You'd feel right at home."

Weasley went red. "What! Just go away, it's five and I need to work."

"You, work?" Pansy started to laugh. "You don't work, unless you call copying from Granger something to be proud of."

"I do not copy."

"Just tell me if Thalia's in there or not."

"Thalia what?"

Pansy looked back to Lexi who gave a look that said 'that's it.' "That's it."

"Oh her. She's not here. Why are you helping a half blood anyway? Normally you'd ridicule them."

"I have my reasons."

"Whatever."

Pansy walked away before Weasley could turn away. She was sure that her hair hit him.

"What do we do now?" She asked.

"You could leave me."

"As if. Is there no one else that I can get?"

"There's Nico and Rachel but I don't know if they'd what to do."

"Let's go to Nico." Pansy knew that he was the boy that drew a sword to Madame Promfey. He was also a Slytherin which made everything much easier. They walked down to the dungeon and she knocked on the door, she wasn't allowed to talk Lexi inside.

"Can I help you?" A second year asked rudely but quickly apologised when he saw who it was.

"Get Nico." She said simply and he ran inside. Seconds later a thirteen year old came out.

"What?" He asked.

"Lexi wanted your help so don't get snappy with me." Pansy said.

"Where is she?" Pansy moved.

"We'd better get you to Thalia." He said.

"We went to the common room she's not there." Pansy said.

"She in the field."

"I'll take her there." Pansy volunteered.

"I owe you one." Lexi said when the three of them reached the other people. There were five other people there. Hannah, Thalia, Will, Clarisse and Chris. Pansy learnt their names at the feast.

"I'll hold you to it." Pansy said back as Thalia came to get her.

"Thanks." Chris said. He was part of her house and in her year.

"It's fine." She said back.

Pansy turned walking away. Her plan was getting better, now all she had do was get someone to be her partner in crime apart from Lexi.

**Finished. **

**Hope you liked it. **

**I changed Mia's name to Amelia with the nickname Mia. It's from the re-done chapter one and two. They've been betaed so some things have changed. **


	11. When Truth Comes To Play

**This is some time later, Thalia and Nico had detention. Thalia her lines in ancient Greek which made Snape have a hissy fit. Nico's one made no sense so Snape threw it in the bin and told them both to get out. **

**Lexi and Thalia went on the midnight hunt, Lexi got hurt by the trees as she couldn't see well but her arrows shot perfectly. She is back to normal with help from Will. **

**Chapter Eleven: When truth comes to play**

*******Milo's POV*******

Milo walked to care of magical animals, it had been two weeks since they started out at Hogwarts but Milo felt no need to find new friends. No one could replace Trace with his quirkiness and the way he made situations suddenly better. No one could replace Hannah kind heart and sometimes sneaky attitude. And as much as it pained him to say no one could replace Haven who made life funny and liveable in her own weird way.

Many people had come up to him and talked and he in turn had done the same but there was a difference between causal chats and friends. Most of camp had chats but there were few you could call you friend.

Dragging his feet he made his way to the tree giving him view of the class but not to close that he'd have to contribute.

Hagrid came up walking with a _really_ handsome teenager, a little older then himself. Or would have thought so if he went that way. He had black hair and gold eyes not honey or yellow, it was gold…Oh my gods it was Eros.

Milo quickly stopped lounging and stood straight giving a small bow which went unnoticed by all but one. Eros then had a small smile on his lips.

"It's alright." He said and sat down on a chair elegantly. Milo hoped something hadn't happened with Psyche and Hedone that he had come to see his other daughter.

"Class come round. Mr One will be telling us about Greek monsters, as part of your studies." Hagrid said and Milo felt himself sitting on a chair.

"They like to be called archetypes." Milo said.

"They, you sound like you know them." A brown haired boy from his house said.

"Know of them, not themselves."

"Who actually knows them personally?" Eros asked leaning on his chair a little more then a teacher or teacher helper would and putting on sunglasses.

'You do' He thought.

"Aren't they all dead? I mean the stories are centuries old." The brown haired boy asked, and Eros looked at him funny. He took of his glasses and seemed to be thinking something.

"Then how can I know them personally." Milo asked.

"It was a joke, seriously all you had to do was say no."

'This boy should really meet haven.' He thought

"I agree." Eros said with something like, like, like he couldn't place.

"Did you say something?" Hagrid asked

"Not much." Eros said pushing the glasses back up. "As I started to say I thought it would be a good idea to see how you would fare against an archetype."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Hagrid started.

"Nonsense, Milo come up." Eros said as Milo was up before anyone had anything thing to say back.

"This is a really bad idea." A girl said and Eros clicked his fingers to show a Clazmonian Sow.

"You can't be serious." Milo asked.

"I'm very serious. Now hurry up I have other things to do." Eros said putting the glasses on his head.

'Does he want me to die? He's the son of Aphrodite.' He thought

"But I'm also the son of Ares." Eros said and leaned onto the chair. "I suggest the rest of you move back if you don't want to die."

The class moved back until there was enough room around Milo and the sow that he could football pitch.

"But why me?" Milo asked.

"Why do you whinge so much, all I want you to do is open its stomach and take out my arrows. Not much else. You're grandmother cursed me, me so I thought why not have you get it back for me. If you die it will teach her a lesson."

So Eros picked a fight with Nyx and now Milo had to suffer. Being a demi-god takes the s**t.

"Well hurry up." Eros cut the rope that kept the sow away from him. It charged at him and Milo was thrown onto the floor. Before Milo could get to his dagger the sow picked him up using his teeth which made Milo fall on the floor as he was only holding his cloak. Now he was free to move and fight properly.

The sow flew at him and Milo barely made it out by rolling to his side, however that meant that his dagger pushed into his side, probably giving him a bruise later. Milo took out the blade using his using his right hand while using his left to get up. Now holding the dagger in his right gloved hand he saw that most of this class were hiding behind trees while Eros looked on from his chair. Hagrid was M.I.A. Milo jumped into the air and ending sitting on the sow, a feat he knew not how he achieved. A sow gave a cry as Milo pulled on its wings hoping to get it on the ground. He never liked the air, for many reasons, and it wasn't that his great aunt was Gaia. The sow turned his body making Milo fall off only holding onto one of the sow's wings and a leg.

"Reeet." The Sow cried as they both bashed into the soil. Milo quickly got up and stuck the dagger into the neck of the sow nearly making it limp. He dragged the blade down from top to bottom, causing the sow's ears to stop twitching and its wing to stop stirring.

Milo was breathing too hard to be affected by the heart-breaking scene. He had killed before but this was the first time it happened in front of people that wasn't used to the thing.

Eros came and touched the sow's stomach but fell back against the chair. "Take it out." He said wiping his jeans.

'Like father like daughter, both have demanding personalities.' To this Eros said or did nothing.

Milo cut the stomach further and dug his hand in, feeling all the muscles, bones and blood. Which was weird since it was meant to be a spirit. Suddenly something stuck into his hand touched something not normal in a pig's body.

He pulled out the hand to see the red and black bow, completely in one piece, without a trace of blood on at all.

"Took you're time." Eros said taking the arrow and putting into onto his back. "I'll leave now."

"Without even seeing Haven?" Milo said to quickly. It wasn't fair that she couldn't even see her dad when he came so close. Haven was indeed strong but even that could break her a little. Eros had been the only one that looked after her apart for Chiron. Her mum left her at an orphanage since she could walk and adopted parents found her a handful, new people didn't like her.

"She doesn't need to see me; she can talk whenever she wants." Eros said turning around sliding the glasses down.

All too aware of the bleeding in his side he still defended her. "But don't you think she'd like see you."

"I suggest you get that looked at." Eros said.

"Don't talk to me like that." Milo said

"What makes you think you can talk to me about my own daughter?"

"I just got the arrow out for you."

"All you Nemesis kids are the same, deeds should be done back."

"Will you do the deed back?"

"Who's your daughter?" The brown-haired kid from before asked. Milo suddenly remembered that Eros looked like a teenager.

"Haven, I believe you know her." Eros said back smiling.

The boy put a hand in his pocket, "I didn't do anything to her, and it just fell." He said looking embarrassed.

"I'm sure nothing happened, but maybe you should keep that, it might come in handy." Eros smiled.

"You must have been really young when you got her pregnant." A random girl commented and Milo chocked back a laugh.

"You'd be surprised." Eros answered. "Milo, why don't you take me to Haven?"

"Yes, sir." Milo said and began walking with him.

"Might as well meet my half-sister, I hear she gave Haven a telling off at camp."

"Yes well, she impulsive like are niece."

"All Ares children are like that."

Milo had completely forgotten that you couldn't leave a classroom, like that. So when he heard Hagrid shouting behind him he waved him off and kept walking.

*******Theo's POV*******

Theo sat in DADA as Professor Lupin talked about nocturnal animals. It wasn't that he hated the teacher or thought him bad, but why would you learn for an exam when he could just touch a piece of paper from the class and see it all again. Some things were more interesting in a classroom.

Theo was at the back of the classroom with pansy who was scribbling on a piece of parchment. Something that he was very sure wasn't the notes from the class. Blaise was sitting looking at the wall and Draco was actually listening to the were-wolf. Mia was writing notes and Potter and Weasel were following suit.

Suddenly something flew across the classroom, to fast for people who weren't paying attention to see but slow enough to see that it landed on Mia's desk. Suddenly wanting to know who was trying to talk to his cousin he looked around trying to find who would have sent it. No one in the class looked at her, which meant one of two things, one that it was Slytherin or two that the Gryffindor was smart.

Mia picked it up, read it and set in on fire. She was obviously angry and Theo couldn't wait until she touched someone and they fell to the floor.

Theo's vision started to blur and he put his head on the table, not knowing if he'd like what was coming.

He was in a dark room, and there was a two women, both looking like sisters. "It's starting." The first said, she looked more mature. "Then stop it, I need him safe." She second said holding a spear. "Patience sister Eris." The first said calmly but the Eris looked horrified, "How dare you suggest a thing like this they drug him like nothing at you sit here calmly. " "Eros went he saw nothing." The other one said. "Eros is flawed. I will not sit around while some crack pot is drugging my son." Eris screamed. "Patience sister." The first said. "You can take your patience and stick it where the sun don't shine. I'll get help, even if I have to ask that drat Jackson boy." Eris said. "Then watch how I bend the heavens and produce the biggest war this world has ever seen." Eris finished.

"Now any questions?" Professor Lupin asked.

"I have to know Nico." Someone pushed open the door.

"See, he's teaching a class, we'll come back later." The black haired boy said. They were obviously here to see Lupin.

"Nico, what's up?" Percy asked.

"Nothing, we're just leaving, sorry sir." Nico said and grabbed the girl's wrist trying to take her outside.

"I have to know." The girl snatched her hand back and Pansy head snapped up, suddenly having a small smile. Theo moved his chair a little away from her.

"Have to know what?" Lupin asked.

"Are you a were-wolf?" She asked her eyes shining. Nico suddenly pulled her back and said something in her ear; she then nodded and turned to the teacher holding her left wrist. "Come one sir say something."

Lupin stared at her before nodding his head.

"She I told you." She said to Nico and pulled him outside, "Thalia owes me two drachma."

You could her talking over the silence in the classroom.

"Sir, are you really a were-wolf." Chris asked.

Again Lupin nodded, looking like he wanted to be anywhere expect here. Theo didn't want him to leave not that he'd say it out loud; he had a image to keep up. First year their teacher couldn't stop being scared of paper, second year their teacher was so cocky he nearly killed them, fourth year their teacher was a death eater, and last year their teacher ever let them even touch a wand.

"So you can fight and kill." Clarisse asked eyes on him.

"A little, but only when I transform." Lupin said slowly.

"But when you do, you kick ass right."

"He's great." Potter said gesturing with his hands.

"Correct me if I'm wrong Potter." Draco started. "But didn't he try to kill you and Granger."

"He wasn't in the correct frame of mind." Mia defended.

"Of course we must all understand that. He nearly kills two students, both apparently Dumbledore favourites and yet he's back here teaching in less then five years."

"Dumbledore doesn't do favouritism."

"So there's another reason he likes you, Scarhead and Weaselbee so much." He said raising an eyebrow.

"He's not like that."

"Like what granger?"

"Like you're making him out to be."

"What ever do you mean?"

"I think you know."

"Well I don't why don't you tell us."

"This has gone far enough, Dumbledore is not a pervert." Harry shouted.

"You said it." Draco said. "Not me."

A couple of people laughed, but it soon died down.

"It's so cool that you're a wolf. Do you know any cool moves?" Clarisse asked.

"Now's not the time." Percy said.

"But this is a lesson on nocturnal animals." Chris said.

"But I don't he likes being told about his fighting skill."

"Or lack off." Clarisse said.

"He can too fight." Ron said getting up.

"Oh please you lot couldn't fight a dummy let alone anyone else." Theo was too interested in the outcome to be offended.

"Harry bet you-know-how when he was only one."

"Now I don't know who. And fat lot of good that was, he came back right? And now we're all forced to come here since you can't even handle him."

"We can to handle him." Ron pulled out his wand.

"Don't even think about it. Maybe you could handle him and good shot in the side should do it, but then what about Kronos?"

'who?'

"Clarisse, stop." Chris said.

"No if he's so proud of his friend he should know who he's up against." She said to her boyfriend, she climbed onto the table stepping to the tables towards the Weasel. "Kronos, killed his children before they could kill him. Kronos, killed his father to be in charge. Kronos, wanted to kill or enslave us. Kronos, used Luke's body to do evil. Kronos, could kill you in under a minute." By now she had reached Ron table and was face to face with him.

"That's enough." Lupin shouted and everyone sat straight, although Clarisse wasn't finished.

"How long do you think he'd last before he meets his father? And that saying that Nico doesn't get to him first."

"Five minutes." Pansy said as they were leaving the class.

"I was thinking more two minutes." Theo said.

"You want him alive for that long. I'd say one second." Draco said.

*******Draco's POV*******

"This isn't going to work." Mia said as Draco was finishing his Tranfig homework.

"How much did the old hag say to write?" he asked.

"I don't know why I ever thought it would."

"One page would be enough." He answered himself.

"What if someone found out?" She asked.

"Well that's all she getting, she can go and complain if she wants."

"How could I let this happen?"

"You need to chill. Want to go upstairs?"

"No I do not want to go upstairs." She said sternly. "You haven't even been listened to what I said."

"Actually I did."

"What did I say then?" Turning to face him on the Slytherin sofa. **(She takes the glamour off when she come into the common room. Every where else she's Hermione.)**

"Something about your plans not working and people finding out, if anything you haven't listened to what I said."

"I did too." She sounded offended

"No you didn't, but I won't hold it against you."

"Why not. What's your angle?"

"No angle, I just think sometimes you're too self involved."

"That's the pot calling the kettle back."

"You're saying I'm self absorbed."

"Yes, what did you think I said?"

"I'm just saying what I thought you said."

"So you know that's what I said."

"Yes, I know. Can we stop beating around the bush now?"

"You started it."

"Well that didn't mean you had to carry on." He said and the girl had nothing to say.

"I'm scared." She said after sometime. It was quiet almost faint.

"Why?" Draco said looking up from his book.

"I don't know, it's just a feeling that isn't leaving."

"Leaving?" He questioned.

"I know its sound stupid but there it is. It's all around me making me frightened."

"How can you be scared? You're in Hogwarts, the safest place in the whole wizarding world, apparently. Especially with the old crack-pot in charge,"

"You trust him?" Theo asked stepping through the door, Pansy behind him.

"I don't know." Mia admitted.

"Take it as a rhetorical question." Pansy told her,

"Maybe. Have any of you noticed that Blaise is acting really out of it."

Draco, Theo and Pansy nodded.

"He won't even answer my mind calls." Theo said.

"I offered to help and he refused completely." Pansy said, but that didn't sound like Blaise.

"Are you sure Pansy?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. I said that I'd help and he completely disagreed. But I'm doing it anyway."

"Are you sure he didn't want you to do it for him?"

Pansy thought hard for a moment you cold see it on her face. "No I'm sure." She said and Draco sighed. As well as always getting what she wanted, Pansy was always wanted her plans to be right. She would never admit it, even to herself he guessed, that was being manipulated.

Blaise wasn't a person to get his hands dirty, if he wanted something he manipulated others too his will, that's why his mind control and mind reading abilities compliment him so well.

"I'm feeling really out of the loop here." Mia said looking annoyed. Draco wondered why? "This is my brother were talking about." That's why.

"Blaise is just angry that he girl he likes has a new boyfriend." Pansy said.

"And it's not him." Theo added, "Although I did see this some time ago." Three cushions were thrown in his direction. "Don't get vexed at me since my powers better then your."

"You can do nothing watch this." Amelia said and grabbed Draco's arm, suddenly making a line down from his elbow to this wrist.

"What the hell." Pansy shouted.

"Calm down." Mia said and the wound started to heal, it felt quiet since actually. Like a feather trailing his arm, or a finger delicately tracing patterns.

"That felt quiet nice," he couldn't help saying once it was finished.

"Told you, that's power, what you have is the equivalent of Crabbe's brain." Mia told Theo.

"I'm about to admit anything." Theo said with a smirk, and Mia groaned.

"So who's the girl?"

"Luna Lovegood." Pansy said accioing a glass of juice.

"WHAT!" Mia's face then was priceless.

*******Lexi's POV*******

Nico sat in the bank of the lake with Lexi. It was one of the few times they could actually talk, not counting when they argued.

"Let's leave." He said all of a sudden.

"What?" She asked.

"Leave,"

"I don't know Nico; Will might get upset if I don't get back." She said not convinced with the idea.

"We'll be back just after dinner. I can't stand it here, have you seen how happy it is."

"It's a school, it's meant to be happy to show how great it is, even though it isn't."

"Well I haven't been to school and I don't like it here." He started to get up, "Please come." He looked down at her with puppy-dog eyes.

"No Nico, I'm not going to bunk school," She said convinced they would get into some trouble.

"Fine." He said and offered his hand to help her up.

"Thanks Nico." She said grabbing onto it. Mistake, they shadow travelled to a graveyard.

"You bastard, how could you trick me like that!" She screamed, and started to walk off.

"I had to get you to come here, we don't spend enough time as it is, and I told you it was too happy there."

"But, this is kidnapping. WE haven't told anyone and that kidnapping." She accused.

"Who is going to fight me?" he challenged, as she felt silent. "Thought so."

"But why a graveyard?" She said hugging her jacket tighter. It was chilly and dark, the moon was the only thing that gave light.

"I don't know, first place I thought of?"

"When?"

"About three minutes ago. You really should have worn something warmer."

"I'm sorry I was prepared, I didn't know that my boyfriend planned for me to shadow travel to a graveyard seven at night."

"Take it." Nico said holding out the jacket he wore on top of his hoodie.

"It's your fault that I need it in the first place." She said putting it on.

"I know."

"Well you won't be needing it much longer." Someone said from the shadows.

"Who's there?" Lexi was about to ask but Nico put his hand over her mouth telling her to be quiet.

From behind a statue a man came out, if that's what you called him. He had a snake head something she knew Hermes would find offensive were he to think that way.

Five bright lights came down and two people grabbed hold of her arm while they left Nico.

"Let go," She said and stepped on one of their feet, which made them let go of her, she grabbed a dagger from her bracelet and stabbed the other mans hand making him let go too. She ran over to Nico in the middle who seemed to be having a stare down with the snake guy.

"Well this can be used to my advantage." The snake guy said.

"Or it can be your destruction." Nico said.

*******Xander's POV*******

Xander sat on the window ledge of one of the windows framed the school. He thought over what had happened today, and found it incredibly weird. But the more the thought about it the more he knew he was being dragged into something, something that started when he met Haven on the train.

Haven to him was loud, always said what she thought and always wanted to be right. He worked that out on the few times he'd talked, or rather argued, with her. Then her dad came to school which was bizarre. How can Haven have the last name Avery but her dad's one be one.

Then her dad told him to keep the necklace, everything always came back to the necklace.

Xander took the necklace out of his pocket, he hadn't been able to part with it, and something made him old onto it. It was instinctual, like you can't help but like someone.

Holding it against the light by the silver thread he saw that the middle was slowly changing colour, from the complete it had been the first time he'd seen it, it had now pink and black flecks in the centre. Not enough to be noticed from a distance but enough that he could see it. The light flashed through the necklace making a face on the corridor floor.

It was a gold wing with a purple eye in the centre. The purple eye seemed familiar much more then the gold lined wing. The eyes was a darker purple more the shade of amethyst on the outside getting slightly lighter to the centre which looked more mauve. The eye vanished in a second but it was enough time to analyse it.

Xander moved the necklace away, before someone came and found him holding a girls necklace, they could ask where it was from and demand he give it back.

As he was about to put it away it opened, he hadn't seen the lock to open it but know that it had he wished it hadn't. The inside was empty. Normally people had pictures of people inside them, people you loved. That could be a boyfriend, mother, father, or sibling. Any family or person of value, but Haven's necklace was empty.

Xander felt for her, all the bravery she put up, all the flirting and fighting, trying to be the best, it was all a show. Haven had no one to care for her, no one that she loved enough to keep them on her. Haven was so insecure that she acted tough.

Even her own father wouldn't see her without being told first, and as a result of a favour.

He closed the locket and put it into his pocket and started to walk down the corridor only to have his wrist grabbed by someone wearing a lot of chunky bracelets.

"I want it back now." The girl said twisting his own hand behind his back.

"Don't feel like it." Xander answered, not giving her the satisfaction of knowing she was hurting him.

"It's called stealing you know." Haven said pushing the hand into his spine.

"No it's called finding, you dropped it."

"Oh I just happened to drop a necklace that hasn't dropped ever since my tenth birthday."

"Haven we've been over this, yes."

"I don't believe you." She let go of his hand and he flexed it only to have himself pushed down to the floor, as she sat on him.

"Well, you're going to have to."

"Why, what could you possibly have to say to me?"

"The necklace fell of because you fell down."

"I've fallen down millions of times, you try fighting a Cyclopes without falling down."

"He probably pushed you."

"I can too fight."

"Prove it." He didn't know what possessed him to say that, he didn't want to fight her. She may be insecure but she packed one hell of a punch. That's what he found out when he fist collided with his cheek.

"That prove it for you?"

"Not a bit." He said pushing her off and being glad be wore trainers today.

Haven threw the first kick into his lower leg which hurt since she had on heeled shoes. She then grabbed his hand and pushed it making it smack the wall behind him.

"That hurt."

"You're no better." She said, and proceeded to kick him in the side.

However he let intuition take over and grabbed her foot with his hand then flipped her making it look like she did a backward flip. The face when she turned around was murderous but it didn't stop him. He grabbed her arm and twisted it backward like she had done before. This made her body jerk forward into him, and her struggle against his grip but he wasn't about to let go. She stopped after a few seconds, and he could feel her breathing.

"Let go." She breathed.

"Not yet," he said quietly, hoping no one would come down the corridor.

"Why not?" she asked,

"I'm not done." He said and lifted the side of her top up a little; under he saw the handle of her dagger, the handle obviously tucked into her jeans. If he pulled it out it would have made her bleed, and that's the last thing he wanted.

"Take it out." He heard her say looking down at his hand touching the hilt. Did he just hear right she wanted him to take it out and use it against her. She closed her eyes obviously thinking he'd pull it, but he pulled the start of shorts and pulled it out slowly.

He put the dagger near her throat, his hand shaking a little. She opened her eyes and he saw the colour.

"I like your eyes." He said and saw surprise shine in the amethyst eyes. She started struggling again and he knew she was uncomfortable so her let her go, but kept the dagger.

"What do you want?" She said slowly, eying the dagger before looking at him again.

"I don't know." He admitted.

"You don't know, yet you hold me a knife point." She laughed, and Xander was shocked, he would never have done something like this.

"Haven why do we fight?" He found himself asking.

"You know why." She said looking at the dagger again.

"If I didn't have it, would we have met?" He asked.

"Probably not." She said and he nodded. "Why are you asking any way?"

He ignored her, "I saw your necklace, no one inside, no one love you enough?" He whispered into her ear, making sure not to touch the dagger.

"You bastard." She shouted and kneed him where it hurt the. The dagger flew from his hand into hers. "Next time make your plan fool proof, from yourself."

She ran down the corridor and he heard her shoes against the floor as she turned the corner and ran away.

'How had he done that?' he thought to himself 'why hadn't he done more?' was his second thought.

"Hey Xander, Dumbledore wants to see you." A younger Ravenclaw girl said as he entered the common room. He nodded telling her he got the message but searched the room for who he was looking for.

Luna was sitting annoyed even though her new boyfriend was next to her trying to talk. Padma was walking around, and Xander couldn't see his friends. Instead he saw Milo staring out of the window.

"Can I talk to you?" Xander asked the black haired boy,

"Sure I guess," he said moving a little at the window.

"Have you ever wanted to hurt someone, but couldn't bring yourself to do it, feel things that you shouldn't feel but still do even though it's against everything you know and everything you want to know. What if the person you felt for was really evil, well not evil but not nice." He finished the rambling at hoped Milo understood.

"Have you hurt someone?" Milo asked. Xander shook his head, although he did hurt when he pushed her hand behind her back, and when he said she had nice eyes. "But you wanted to." He nodded his head; Milo was going to say something when the girl told him that Dumbledore said it was urgent.

Xander cursed and ran out saying and quick bye,

**This bit is in a lot of POV's so I'll keep it as an author POV.**

Haven ran through the corridors and into the common room, she ran up the stairs ignoring Hannah's attempts at talking to her and other girls snide remarks and glares. Collapsing onto her bed she began to cry into the pillows. Something she vowed never to do, but many thing were broken today expect for that one promise.

Theo sat in the library with Pansy and Blaise, they had a project coming up and he and Pansy were partners. They dragged Blaise to stop him moping in the common room; the plan was working fine so far. Suddenly Theo's vision started to go blurry and the started to see to things at once.

"You can take your patience and stick it where the sun don't shine. I'll get help, even if I have to ask that drat Jackson boy." Eris said. "Then watch how I bend the heavens and produce the biggest war this world has ever seen." Eris finished.

Theo came back to reality and shook his head, getting their faces for his mind.

"_The time had come for the reveal, _

_The last taste, hear, the last feel, _

_The hero will lose himself,_

_And the girl will save herself,_

_Never before had Nyx hated her creation,_

_Her child's wrath will be faced by the nation,_

_Light green and hearts save a soul, _

_While the ghost king loses control." _

**I know its crap but I don't care**

Rachel looked around the library as everyone stared at her. "It was something I said right?" She questioned knowing the answer.

Xander walked into the office weary. He was still unsure of what had happened earlier. Dumbledore had smile on his face as he handed Xander the purple veil. "Do I have to sir?" Xander asked not liking the smell coming out when he uncorked the top. "Yes Xander it's for your own good." Dumbledore told him and Xander drank, not listening to the voice telling him it was a bad idea.

Nico looked at Voldmort with disgust as the two stared at each other. Neither had reached for their weapons or anything offensive or defensive. They just stared wanting the other to look away, it was hard to stare into the snake eyes but Nico managed into. "Nico lets go," Lexi said but Nico only tightened his hold on her wrist, "Nico that hurts." She said and he relaxed a little.

Voldemort had enough of the staring game. "Stupefy." He fired and the red light went towards Nico.

**Finished. **

**I liked writing the ending of the chapter and the bit with Eros, I think Eros if fab and I love the story of him and psyche. **

**Well lots of things happened in this chapter, Eros came and visited and told Xander to keep the necklace. Xander wanted to hurt Haven but stopped only to be drugged by Dumbledore. Theo had a vision of Eris and her sister(it was Nemesis)and was attacked with pillows. Amelia, found a note and then that her brother was lovestruck with her Ravenclaw friend. Lexi and Nico go to find out if Lupin is a werewolf and Ron get a telling of from Clarisse, who found Lupin great. Harry learns it's best to keep quiet in situations. Rachel has a new prophecy and Voldemort has started to dual Nico. **

**So yeah lots of things happening. Hope you liked it. =)**


	12. Back to Basics

**I know that I said before that the goddess talking with Nemesis was Enyo but I realised it would make much more sense if she was the daughter of Nyx and therefore Eris. Sorry for the confusion. **

On a better note... I have watched Deathly Hallows part 2. YAY!- now I have watched and read the entire Harry Potter series and everything as it done so far for Percy Jackson and Hero's of Olympus.

**Chapter twelve: Back to Basics**

*******Nico's POV*******

Nico pushed Lexi out of the way as the red light came towards him. He spun out of the way only to hit into a statue. It was made of stone which made his head hurt a little too much. He turned around making sure to have his back to the wall as he the snake man turned to face Lexi. The guy was already dead for picking a fight with him, but trying to kill Lexi was another thing altogether.

"Hey snake-guy why in my dad's name are you fighting her? Scared I'd kill you?" He shouted taking out his sword.

"Your sword will do nothing to me." He answered leaving Lexi alone.

"Trust me; it will do a lot more then nothing." He said back and was hit by a spell. It was times like this he wished he had Percy's invincibility.

"You want to see magic? Fine." Nico pushed the sword into the ground and five skeletons came out.

"Didn't I kill you?" The snake guy asked one of the skeletons, but it only looked at Nico.

"Get Lexi out of here and only return when she is safe." And three ran carrying his girlfriend.

"Watch Nico, I'll kill you." She screamed at him only to actually scream later on.

"Interesting power you have. Join my side; I'll give you much more power then that. You'd make an excellent right hand." Voldemort said.

"My lord…" One of the death eaters started only to be silenced by the one to which he was imploring.

"As tempting as that doesn't sound, I must decline. I don't listen to people that cheat death." He said and moved some of the gravestones from the ground.

"Then you must die. Avada Kedavra." He shouted many times all of which Nico ducked and dodged from, but the last one caught him and everything turned to black.

*******Hannah's POV*******

Hannah walked out of the Slytherin common room, after a devastating attempt to get Haven to talk to her. But the blonde girl refused and kept mumbled something about 'no' and 'I refuse'. Something, maybe instinct or the fact that she had known Haven fro a long time, to her that Haven was having an Iris conversation, but with whom she didn't know.

Walking down the corridors of the dungeon it surprised her when she reached the field. It was cold and she had forgotten her jumper. When she breathed she could she the smoke like mist blending into the fog that already covered the vast space.

"Couldn't sleep too?" Hannah heard as someone came up behind her.

She shook her head. "Haven won't stop crying, she keeps disagreeing with someone on the other side of the Iris message."

"She'll be fine, but you won't, where's your jumper or whatever you people wear here?" Milo asked.

"Funnily enough when Haven called someone she locked the door, and no I can't use magic, as there magic against it." She added when she saw Milo begin to open his mouth.

"I wonder if it had anything with the ultra weird conversation I had Xander earlier?"

"Is that why you're out here?"

"Maybe, also because I couldn't let the flower girl freeze to death. Come here." He said and before she could argue he pulled her into a hug, so she would be warm to.

"Wouldn't it have been easier to just give me your jumper?"

"Okay there considerate and just plain stupid. As much I don't want you to freeze to death, I don't want to either."

"Oh, real nice." She muttered, before sighing. "Do you think everyone will be okay here?"

"They can look after themselves."

"But if anyone dies it will be my fault, I'm meant to be the leader, which I think, means caring for the safety of everyone."

"It's impossible to make sure everyone's safe. When you find out you're a demi-god you are automatically enter into the wheel of death. Then it's all a matter of when Hades wants to see you."

Hannah found herself nodding against his chest. "Are you trying to say that every time I go to the underworld I'm dead?"

"No, um, of course not." He gave a nervous laughter. "If you died going to Hades I think I'd have to come after you and get you back."

"So you'd kill yourself."

"I said come and get you not kill myself."

"What's with all the double meanings?"

"What's with the one meaning?"

"What?"

"It's probably the conversation I had with Xander."

"You said that before, what was it about?"

"Something really confusing. He talked about, hurting people but not hurting them and feelings for people that you didn't like and wanting to act on them."

"I thought guys didn't express their feelings?"

"Whoa. Stereotypical much. But that kind of why it was so weird. He sought me out like I was meant to know what he was feeling or something."

"Or maybe you're the most approachable to him and that knew who he was talking about."

"Me? Approachable? The guy saw he kill a Clazmonian Sow in the morning. I think I've made into the 'approach with caution' stage."

"You'd be surprised." She said as she pulled away from him and started to walk inside. "Thanks for not letting me get cold." Somehow saying sharing body heat sounded off putting.

"It's alright, I'm coming in anyway." Milo said as the two of them walked in and parted ways.

Had waited a few more seconds they would have seen the little thirteen year old girl being carried in by skeletons, as she used a dagger to cut through some of their bones in attempt to get free.

*******Xander's POV*******

Xander looked at the brown slushy liquid that filled the vial, and then he looked at Dumbledore who looked back at him in turn.

"Sir I'm really not sure, couldn't I just miss this dose."

"Xander you know that you are unwell. You need these to work regularly in this school. You wish to stay, do you not?"

Xander thought about it while staring into the vial. He had never wanted to stay at Hogwarts but he needed to in order to use his powers. He was smart, had to be to stay at Ravenclaw, but there was also he part of him that knew he would be so much better in the house of snakes.

Why couldn't he expand his horizons and actually make plans worthy, one that would lead to devastation but not be traced back to him. Was that such a bad idea that he wanted to rein disaster to those who displeased him.

He went through the same thoughts every month he was made to take to potion. And he couldn't fake it either; the head teacher would stand right there as if not taking it could be disaster. That was the other reason he wanted to not take it. What better way then pissing of the headmaster of the school.

"Well hurry up then Xander." Dumbledore prompted.

"But sir..." he started.

"You do no what your name means don't you boy?"

"It's 'defending men'"

"How do you expect to live up to your name if you do not try by taking the potion?"

"Yes sir." Xander said gritting his teeth. His thoughts were much powerful this time round. He actually felt as if he could not take it this time. Xander felt into his pocket, and felt the small diamonds from the necklace against his skin. 'He needed a sense of normality and the necklace was the closest thing there' he thought trying to reassure himself.

He threw the vial back and as he swallowed he saw the smile that registered onto Dumbledore's face.

*******Pansy's POV*******

It was the next morning that Pansy noticed the smile missing from her partner in crime. Lexi looked like she hadn't slept all night and that drove Pansy to know what was happen. Against her will, Pansy had started to like the girl, but she didn't like the people she associated with.

Theo kept darting looks between the new Jackson kid and the new divination professor, there was bound to be something happening and by the looks that the professor was returning it wasn't good.

Blaise was pushing his breakfast around the plate not really anything; it just looked like a pile of brown slosh. He sighed deeply before bashing his head against the side of the table. He started to mummer things to himself but Pansy couldn't do much as the large front door slammed open and Filch walked in, well actually ran towards Dumbledore and Snape.

The headteacher and Slytherin head of house looked at each other, and then got up calling for everyone to stay in the hall. As they walked down with all the teachers in tow, Snape grabbed Hannah and she was taken with them.

That's what got Pansy thinking. Never before had a student been taken with teachers whenever Filch came, the golden Trio just went anyway.

"Everyone stay where you are. You heard professor Dumbledore." The head boy said from his place on his house table.

"Easy for you to say, you haven't had your best friend taken out of the room." Haven shouted out standing on the bench. She was really starting to annoy everyone. It was quite entertaining to Pansy.

"Haven, sit down and shut up." Clarisse shouted from the Gryffindor table, But Haven didn't listen and stayed standing. "Now, or I'll make you."

"Shut up Martian, I'll do whatever the Hades I want."

"What did you just call me?" Clarisse said with deadly venom being called a Martian was apparently a really rude thing to say. Like mudblood.

"Martian." Haven sounded it out slowly. "You know people of Mars."

"You'll pay for that." Clarisse said before storming out of the great hall, ignoring the protests from the heads.

"You're not getting away that easily." Haven said and started to walk out, only to be caught by the head girl.

"Stay here." She said.

"No you stay here." Haven said and pushed the girl, luckily she was caught by the head boy.

"This will not end pretty." Chris said shaking his head.

"Got that right Mercury Man." Haven said before skipping out of the hall.

"Its times like this I'm happy my dad's name never changed." Will said from the Ravenclaw table, only adding to Pansy curiosity.

"Oh yeah great, at least my one's original. Diana. A name that actually used now a days." Lexi said, actually looking happy for the first time since Pansy had seen her today.

"Cupid. That's all I'm saying." Milo said and they all started laughing.

"Will you all be quiet?" The new divination teacher shouted, and they all looked at her. Pansy forgot she was even there, since she looked young enough to be a student she guessed that was why.

"Sure thing, when you stop planning my ultimate demise." Percy said back.

"Carry on." She said smirking.

*****Theo's POV*****

Theo watched in fascination as Dumbledore came back but yet his cousin did not. Snape seemed indifferent when he walked out yet when he came back you could tell that whatever he had heard shocked him to the core.

"Everyone walk in an orderly out of the great hall." Dumbledore said from the main podium and Theo was too fascinated to cause problem for the old man. As he walked towards the common rooms he noticed that it was only him and Pansy left, when Blaise and Draco was also with hem when they actually talked out.

"Where do you think they went?" Pansy asked, obviously thinking along the same lines as him.

"No idea. Might have gone to the Quidditch fields or the ravenclaw rooms."

"Of course what else do they do?"

"But seeing as their not here you want to do something?" Theo asked but didn't try to get his hopes up.

"I've actually got to do last minute prep before COMC."

"Oh that fine." He answered with a hint of detachment. "Wait. What last minute prep?"

"You know our group work, the one due in today."

"Oh that, I done my bit for that, Blaise better have finished it."

"I don't know what to say. But we could probably do something on the weekend."

"That would... I'd like that." He said.

"Well we're here." Theo looked around baffled to where they were. "Weren't we going to the common rooms?"

"We _were _but I changed direction and you were talking too much to notice."

"But the library's on the other side of school."

"What can I say?" She said before walking through the giant doors. Theo walked down the corridor and stopped when he reached the bottom of the stairs that led to the divination tower. Thousands of thoughts went racing through his head. Should he tell Ms Dare about his vision on Nyx and her sister? Should he explain why he saw visions? Should he be frightened for the war that it would bring? Could he sister cause and war and how?

Before he knew it he had taken a step on the stairs a hand pulled the back of his cloak and pushed him to the wall. As Theo moved forward he found himself unable to.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, you'll only rip those black robes." A voice said from the shadows.

"Who the hell are you?" Theo asked rather rudely.

"Right know I'm your worst nightmare. Not many people here can get worse then me and that's saying something."

"Will you answer the stupid question?"

"My names Xander and I believe you were sent a vision which you ignored. Not the cleverest thing to do was it."

Theo watched shocked as Xander pulled the two daggers from the arms of his clock. "Where did you get the daggers from?"

"I actually have no idea, isn't that funny." Unlike Theo Xander wasn't in school uniform, but he looked like fourth year which meant they had classes. Dressed in black skinny jeans and a green vest he looked just like he'd run from school.

"Haven't you got somewhere to be?" Theo asked.

"Charms actually but imagine Flitwick's face when someone his own house doesn't show for class. It would cause so much trouble."

"I can't imagine." Theo said through gritted teeth, even Theo knew never to mess with a teacher when causing trouble. "Why am I here?"

"Revenge." Xander's light green eyes turned a much darker shade but only for a second since the he started smiling. "You have no idea do you. The all-seeing, omniscient, Theodore Nott doesn't even know why I'm after him. He has no idea when a vision is meant to be acted upon and when it's meant to be ignored." Xander suddenly stopped smiling and pointed on of the two daggers at Theo. "Guess you're going to have to learn the hard way."

"Two things." Theo started. "One, take your little dagger and stick it where the sun don't shine and second you can do nothing that would make me learn such a stupid lesson. You should know revenge doesn't pay."

"But it is fun." Xander said and the two stared at each other in hatred. Theo wondered how this fourteen year old could have known he gets visions. Where he got the daggers from? And most of all why was he, Slytherin Prince, Acting like a good guy? "When you go to lunch toady there'll be a surprise waiting for you. I suggest you nip it before then."

"What?"

"You want answers, find this." He said holding out a locket.

Xander walked away and Theo ran towards to COCM. He was already late.

*******Hannah's POV*******

Hannah sat in the Slytherin room which her knees folded to her chin. The tears had long since stopped but the thought was still fresh in her mind. The memory was all she wanted to think of until it was all she could think off. Nothing changed her thought not even the sun or thinking of flowers. Brushing her hair didn't help and reading books only reminded her that she couldn't read English.

Nico couldn't be dead. She wouldn't believe it, couldn't believe it. How can the ghost king, the one who's father controlled death he dead. It seemed so unnatural and so wrong. How can someone be dead if there was no body found or no traces of blood? Voldemort cared little about covering up his deaths and Hades would have wanted a proper burial for his son before taking him.

"Hey." Haven said softly and pulled Hannah into a much needed hug. "It's okay." Haven said stroking her hair Hannah cried into her shoulder.

"He's gone. But he can't be." Hannah said in between sobs.

"I'm sure he's not, he might just be recovering somewhere, and these stupid wizards thought the worst."

"Hades must have wanted to see him." Hannah found herself saying.

"What?" Haven said pulling away and giving Hannah a cushion, a gesture she was grateful for.

"Milo said that when you find out you're a demi-god it's all a matter of time before Hades wants to see you."

"When was this?" Haven asked with a smirk

"Last night."

"Hold up. It was a prefect night, just the two of you are you were taking about death."

"Not death exactly, but I guess."

"Girl, you two have a very messed up relationship, I won't even argue otherwise."

Hannah just smiled in return happy that the conversation had taken a turn away from the death of her step-brother. "Did you get Clarisse after?"

"No, I had no idea where she went, then…well, then… you know it doesn't matter."

"Tell me now." Hannah demanded.

"No, you're going to have to work it out like everyone else."

"What have you done?"

"Actually I've done nothing, for once. But like always I'll get involved don't worry yourself."

"I'm not worried, I'm terrified. This isn't camp where you little pranks will have no consequence. This is the real deal; you'll actually get in trouble here."

"That's what I want. The punishment is the best part of a prank. Everyone knows you did it, that's respect and teachers think that you're a joker. You can get away with everything since they think you can't do it."

*******Silena's POV********

"This isn't right." Silena shouted looking around her cabin. "You, You can't." She looked at all the faces of her cabin mates then came to rest on Drew.

"We took a vote, it was very popular." The other girl said looking at her newly painted nails.

"You charm spoke them!"

"There was speaking involved." Silena hated how comfortable Drew was, as if she'd let it happen.

"So you all agree." Silena asked her cabin mates, there were a few nods but the majority mumbled.

"Silena, I hate to be the one to say this, but it's for the best. You betrayed the camp and your own boyfriend by helping Luke. That's against all that Aphrodite stands for, she doesn't what people dying for love. We can't have a cabin director like that." Drew stated looking into the mirror.

"My Gods. Aphrodite loves killing people; she partly caused the Trojan war." Was Drew thick as well as stupid.

"We don't want you as leader, just leave."

This was the worst time for her to leave, there were no other older people here apart from the Stoll twins and Katie, and she doubted the twins would be of much use.

"If I leave what will happen to the cabin?"

"It's in safe hands, we'll elect someone."

"I have to think about this." She said lying through her teeth. She was a war hero and that meant she new tactics. She'd walk around for a bit, pretend to think it over. Then when they couldn't criticize her for not leaving since she did take there opinion into consideration.

She was thinking straight though, she wasn't even looking so didn't notice when she stepped over the boundary out of camp half blood. That was a mistake. Instantly a Minotaur came running towards her, she took out her sword and was about to swing when felt her body turn to atoms.

"What the...Mum?" Silena rubbed her eyes and looked around to see Mount Olympus.

"Silena, child. Are you well?" Aphrodite asked caringly. Silena wondered why she was here or if the Minotaur had just knocked her out.

"That was some good fighting with the Lydian drakon. Not as good as Clarisse though." Ares said from his chair, polishing spear.

"Why am I here?" Silena asked and the gods looked among themselves, confused as to who should speak.

"I called you here." Zeus said entering the throne room and everyone sat up straighter. "Well not really but I do have a plan for you. Aphrodite picked you up from fighting the Minotaur, not wanting you to die. She did the same thing with Aenaus if I remember correctly. You proved to be a valuable spy for the titans did you not?"

"I guess so."

"Well we won't you to do a little job for us. We've been keeping an eye on the happenings at camp half blood and we need you to abdicate your role as counsellor." Aphrodite looked weary at this but didn't respond. "Drew will become the new head and you will become our liaison."

"But mum, She's horrid."

"Silena this is how it's meant to be. We are closing of Mount Olympus to everyone, but that cannot be fully possible. We will need someone to carry messages from here to camp half blood, to the roman counterpart, earth-bound gods and the underworld." Zeus explained.

They proceeded to explain to her about their roman counterparts, Jupiter, Venus, Mars, etc. They couldn't use their dream and mind messages so the only way was through person. She wouldn't be allowed to see any of her friends or Charles and she'd have to face Hades on a regular basis. She thought about denying, but the looks on the gods and her mother told them they were desperate.

"What about Hermes or Iris?"

"Excuse me. I'm right here. I might not be _in _the conversation but I'm important you understand." Hermes counteracted before going back to play on his phone.

"Silena, the gods can't leave were they are now, it's too dangerous. We need a demi-god." Her mother persuaded, and Silena relented.

"But can't I have another person to help." She asked. Aphrodite and Hephaestus exchanged a look and the latter nodded.

"Fine, I'll do it." She said and talked with Eros as they walked to her new room.

*******Percy's POV*******

Percy was sitting in the Hogwarts Library with Annabeth when Luna ran in only to slow when she was told off. She them or rather Annabeth she walked down to them and sat down on the table.

"Do I a favour, when Terry comes in tell him I went bathroom." She said, before seeing was she said was a scorning beetle and running of again.

"What was all that about?" He asked Annabeth.

"Well I'll start at the beginning. Luna likes Blaise, you know Hermione's brother, but since he's known to be a player she thought the best way to play it was to make him jealous. So she started to date Terry Boot. Only she doesn't know that Blaise does like her, and Pansy had enlisted Lexi's help to find out if Luna likes Blaise. Pansy is thinking of a plan to make Luna jealous with the help of our little moon defender. Now both parties have a jealously game going and poor Blaise still doesn't know."

"How do you know this? You don't like gossip." He asked sceptical

"The rumour mills around here are worse than back home." She said going back to reading her book.

"How is Lexi anyway?" Percy asked.

"She's with Hannah, I heard something about Nico." Before he could ask he to explain, Rachel came Haven came running in, her heels clinking on the wooden floor.

"Hannah wants everyone to meet in Rachel's classroom."

"Why?"

"She didn't say." Haven shook her head before walking out, oddly quiet.

Percy and Annabeth closed the books and took their half done potions with them as they walked.

"I hope everything alright back home." Annabeth randomly said as they reached the stairs.

"Why would you say so?"

"It's just a feeling I have, maybe I ate something bad." She pondered.

Percy hoped nothing was wrong, he had left Camp in the hands of Silena and Beckendorf, and they were good leaders.

When he stepped into the room he could see nearly everyone was already there. Chris and Clarisse where looking the weapons and Lexi and Thalia were sitting quietly. Hannah was pacing while Will was staring out of the window. Haven was trying to get Hannah to calm down while Milo and Rachel were speaking quietly in the corner.

"Where's Nico?" Percy asked and was met by several glares, including little Lexi.

"Everyone here good, there some terrible news. Nico is missing he was up against Voldemort and we suspect he died." Hannah said looking at Percy.

"The demi-god of death died."

"This isn't a laughing matter." Clarisse said pointing a dagger at him.

"There's more." Rachel said. "They found Michael Yew's body back home, he was drowned. Drew became head of the Aphrodite cabin."

" What about Silena!" Haven shouted. "That slut can't do that."

"Silena's missing as is Beckendorf. Chiron doesn't know what to do Mr D went back to Olympus and Chiron thinks it's only a matter of time before he goes too. There's no one at camp only the Conner, Travis and Katie. Everyone else is either new or had no idea how to be an effective leader."

"Why did Mr D leave?" Will asked, emotions swirling in his eyes.

"Mount Olympus is closed. No one or nothing goes in or out. We're on our own." Rachel finished and Percy felt as if the weight of the world was back on his shoulders.

"I'm in charge so I'll decide." Hannah said as looking at Percy as if challenging him. "I want some of us to go back to Camp, keep order there while we work this out. The dark Lord is still out there and Kronos, there must be a new threat if Olympus is closed. Who ever goes back goes a shroud or Nico, understood." Percy had to admit, it wasn't a bad plan.

"But the prophecy. We have to stay here." Clarisse said.

"The prophecy talked about coming here, it didn't give a time as to when we could leave, and it sure as Merlin didn't say anything about not splitting up." Hannah explained, Rachel had stayed quiet throughout the whole explanation.

"I want to go back." Lexi said standing. "I can't stay here."

"I'll go too. With Michael found the cabin will be in chaos. They need a leader. " Will called.

"I'll come." Percy said. "Not much use here anyway."

"Don't say that." Hannah sympathised.

"Not like that. It's that if there's no one at camp expect Chiron I feel I should be there."

"I'll go too." Annabeth said and the weight got a little lighter.

"Clarisse?" Percy asked.

"I'll stay here." The child of Ares said.

"Second that." Haven said.

"Say Hi to Trace for me." Milo called.

"Thalia?"

"I..I'm not sure. I feel I need to be here but I also feel I need to be there."

"Which one?" Hannah asked.

"I'll stay here." She decided.

"Chris?"

"Sorry Clarisse, but I'm going."

"Just don't annoy me. Or make out with any girls." Clarisse warned.

"I can try. Not promising anything, the ..." before he could finish Clarisse threw a dagger narrowly missing his head. "That's meant to scare me?" Chris asked and Clarisse rolled her eyes. Apparently all was well.

"I'll come too." Rachel said finishing the line up.

"You leave tomorrow."

**Finished. **

**I was going to continue with it, but I thought it would be much better with a sequel, something that might happen but later on. **

**So far: **

Nico died, so they think

Xander turned evil...ish

Silena was taken to M.O

The gods cut of communications

Luna likes Blaise and Vice versa

**Next Time.**

Draco had to kill Dumbledore

Jason, Piper and Leo come to C.H.B

Hermione deal with the Slytherins and Gryffindor after her identity is revealed.

Silena goes to Hades and meets a certain person.

Percy loses his memory

**Basically everything from Lost Hero and Half blood prince. I'm going to try and keep to the storyline and then add my bits in too. **

**Hope you liked the story. If you could review it would mean a lot. **

**Thank you**


End file.
